Harry Snape and the New Beginning
by syungie
Summary: What if Lily and James were not killed that night? What if Harry's twin, not him was believed to be the chosen one? Harry is abandoned and then later adopted by Severus. This is an AU. The first few chapter has been edited.
1. New Family

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review. This chapter has been edited thanks to wwbgirlie.

**A/NII: **I know that the characters don't really seem to be in character compared to the book, but this is an AU so I think that it's okay. Besides, events in your life make up who you are in your life and the characters in this story has different things happening in their lives than in the book.

**Chapter 1**

"James...Lily...I have some good and bad news to give you."

James and Lily looked up at Dumbledore with fear.

"The good news is that both of your sons are healthy. It's a miracle. Everybody is talking about it. Your sons survived the Avada Kadavra."

James gasped and Lily was on the verge of crying.

"Unfortunately, last night's event verified our prophecy. One of your sons is the chosen one. I am very sorry," Dumbledore quietly said. He continued, "I would not wish this fate upon anybody, especially for such a young child."

By this time, tears were flowing down Lily's face and James was not far from reaching her state.

James asked, "What would you have us do Albus?"

"There will be time in the future for us to discuss how we are going to continue on with this, but for now we have to find out who the chosen one is. It could be either Adrian or Harry."

Lily finally answered with conviction, "Its Adrian. It can't be Harry."

Albus quickly covered his shock and calmly asked, "How can you be sure that it's Adrian? It could have easily been Harry."

Lily countered, "It can't be Harry because he has not shown any signs of magic so far. Only Adrian has shown that he has magic. For all we know, Harry could be a squib. Trying to protect his squib brother, Adrian defeated Voldemort."

James agreed, "She's right Albus. It can't have been Harry. Besides, Adrian has a scar on his chest. Harry only has it on his forehead. His is small, Adrian's is pretty big. We can tell who the more important one is."

Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He angrily asked, "Is that what your son is worth to you? How dare you call yourselves parents? How can you be so quick to deny your youngest son? It would be foolish to use only your accusations to decide who the chosen one is. We need to look more clos-"

Before Albus could finish his sentence, James interrupted, "Albus...I'm very sorry, but this is about our sons. We have decided who the chosen child will be. I would appreciate it if you would support our decision. This is a decision that we will make ourselves. We will talk to you very soon."

With that, the Potter's left Albus' office.

Two years after the event, Albus was visited by the Potters. With them was Adrian, but Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"James, where is little Harry?" Albus asked.

James answered him with no trace of guilt, "We sent Harry to an orphanage. We wanted to give Adrian our full attention. He will need it if he is to defeat Voldemort in the future."

Albus was angry. No...He was beyond angry. He was furious. How could anyone abandon their child, their flesh and blood?

He calmly, but dangerously asked, "Which orphanage was it, James?"

James replies, "I don't know why you would want to know, but it's that orphanage St. Augustus Church operates."

Once the information was obtained, Albus quickly left his office. On his way out, he was met by Lily. She was playing with Adrian.

He asked her, "How could you, Lily? How could you abandon your youngest child like that?"

Lily said with tears in her eyes, "There was no other choice, Albus. You have to understand. We would never abandon Harry. We will take him back when Adrian is a little older. We had no choice."

Albus looked at her disappointedly and said, "That is where you are wrong, dear child. You always have a choice. You might be willing to take back Harry when Adrian is older, but when that day comes, it will not be up to you whether you take him back or not. The question will be, does he want to go back to you or not. You might have had the choice of throwing him away, but you will not have a choice on whether you will get him back or not."

With that, he left Lily crying on the floor.

He had no time. He quickly went into his private quarters and retrieved the floo powder. He threw the powder into the fireplace and yelled, "Snape Manor."

With that, he went through the green flame.

"Severus...Elizabeth...where are you?"

He was met by two identical voices, "Grandpa! Grandpa! Why are you here?"

"My little angels, where are your parents?"

A voice was soon heard from the kitchen. "Albus, is that you?"

"Severus, my child, I have grave news."

Severus' face suddenly went serious, "Hold on, Albus." He turned around and told the twins, "Children, can you get mommy and then go to the play room and stay there until either mommy or I call for you? We adults need to have some adult conversations that are not for little boys to hear. Can you do this for daddy?"

The two five year olds told their daddy, "Yes, daddy. We are big boys now. We'll call mommy and go play in the play room."

With that, they ran off to get their mother and then ran towards their play room.

Albus said with a chuckle, "Sean and Eric seem to be growing up so fast."

A voice joined in and said, "It only seems like that because you are getting shorter in your old age."

The voice belonged to a petite young woman that had hair the color of midnight and blue twinkling eyes.

Soon her voice became serious and she asked, "Dad...what's wrong? What is so serious that you showed up here without any warning?"

Albus gave a sigh, "You remember when I came here 2 years ago and informed you of what happened in Britain?" When he saw them nod, he continued, "I also told you that the Potters believe their eldest son, Adrian, to be the chosen one. I'm still not really sure which one of the boys is actually the chosen one. Before I could complete my research, I found out today that little Harry was abandoned at the orphanage by them."

This information brought a gasp of disbelief to Severus and a sob to Elizabeth.

"I can't believe this. How could anybody give their child away? I can't even imagine staying away from the twins for more than a day." Elizabeth's angelic face was covered with tears.

Severus put a comforting arm around his wife and asked Albus with an emotionless face, "What do you want us to do? I know you good enough to know that you came here with a plan."

Albus said with a sigh, "You're right Severus. I do have a plan, but this plan can only be formed if you two agree and contribute to it."

Liz asked, "What do you mean, dad?"

Albus replied, "I know that you two wanted more children, but recently found out that you couldn't anymore. I also know that you two have considered adoption. I wanted to ask you if you would adopt Harry Potter."

When he saw that they were both shocked he continued, "I know that you hate James, Severus, but you have to know that Harry is not James. Would you really deny one innocent child's life because of your childhood rival?"

When he said this, Severus' face twisted with anger, "Do you really think that little of me Albus? I would never confuse a child with that of his parent. I might have hated James, but I do not hate Harry. How can I?"

Hearing Severus' statement, Albus' blue eyes started twinkling.

"So what is your decision?"

Liz said with annoyance, "Oh, dad. Do you really have to ask? You must have known that our answer would be a yes even before you tried to gain our sympathy by telling us what those evil Potters did to our new son. Isn't that right, Severus?"

Severus only gave a small nod.

Albus gave both of them a look with his eyes twinkling in a way that would shame the stars on a clear night.

"So when will you like to take care of this?"

Severus answered, "We will take care of this as soon as we can. How about in an hour? We have to talk this over with the twins first."

"That will be fine. I will come back within an hour with all the necessary documents." After saying that, Albus used some floo powder to get to the Ministry.

Liz and Severus both climbed upstairs to the play room and silently watched the two boys playing with their toy brooms. When one of them spotted their parents, he quickly ran to them.

"Mommy. Daddy. Do you want to play with us? We are playing Quidditch."

Liz knelt down, "Boys...we wanted to ask you something. Can you two please come here so we can talk?"

Sensing that their parents were serious, they sat down and looked up silently at them.

"How would you two feel about having a younger brother?"

To their surprise, the two faces lighted up in hope and excitement.

"I can't believe it! We are finally going to be older brothers. I won't be the youngest anymore." Sean exclaimed.

Eric told him, "You might not be the youngest, but you will not be the oldest."

Sean's only answer was to stick his tongue out at him.

Seeing their antics, Severus and Liz just shook with laughter.

An hour later, Albus and Severus were getting ready to go to the orphanage.

"Are you ready, my dear boy?" Albus asked Severus.

"Of course I am. All the documents have been signed. We only have to go and pick up the child."

Albus was able to see that Severus, despite what he was saying, was nervous. If you didn't know what to look for, you would have missed it, but Albus was able to see the slight twitch of his jaw. His hand was slightly shaking and his voice was not as smooth as it usually was.

"Severus... there is no need to be nervous. The child will love you." Albus comforted.

Severus said, "I am insulted, Albus. Let's go." With that he quickly threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in. Albus just stood there laughing for a few seconds and then joined Severus.

Two men, one old and one young, were seen walking up a hill reach the church that was on top. They reached a gate that held a sign that said 'St. Augustus Orphanage.'

Albus quietly said, "This place seems more like a prison than an orphanage."

Severus could do nothing but nod in agreement. Albus was right. This place did look more like a prison. It was isolated from the rest of the village. It was held in a blanket of gloom and depression. Just looking at the place gave him the shivers. He couldn't imagine anyone staying in there for more then a few minutes.

When they entered the building, they were met by an aging nun.

"How can we help you sirs?"

Even her voice was croaky.

Albus answered, "Yes, we are here to pick up Harry Potter. Here are the documents. It should all be taken cared of. We were told that we could just pick up the child anytime."

The nun looked at the documents closely and then called out, "Sister Mary, can you bring in the new child? Some people are here to pick him up."

Minutes later, a young child with vibrant green eyes and a scar on his forehead was seen. When Severus saw the boy, he held in a shocked gasp. The young boy was smaller than a boy his age should be. He was in clothes that were at least three times bigger. But what shocked him more, was the dead look in his eyes. His eyes seemed to be older than a boy that was three years old. His shoulders were drooped down as if he held the weight of the world in his two little shoulders. He had to use all of his self control not to run up to the boy and keep him hidden is his arms.

The old nun told the child in a monotone voice, "Harry, these men have come to pick you up. You are to leave with them. Have a good life. I hope to never see you again."

With that, she left the room to leave only the boy, Albus, and Severus alone.

Albus was absolutely shocked when all of a sudden, Severus flew at the boy. His mouth opened wide in shock when all of a sudden, Severus started hugging and saying comforting words to young Harry. Later, his shocked face became a smiling face. He knew then that everything would be all right. Harry will be accepted and loved. He cleared his throat and when Severus looked at him in confusion and annoyance, he reminded him, "I believe we have to go back home, Severus. I think Liz would like to meet the boy, too."

Soon, they were on their way back to Snape Manor.

When they reached the Manor, Harry looked around the room in confusion and curiosity.

Severus put a hand on his shoulder and told him, "Don't worry. All will be explained soon. Come...we have to go see your new mom."

The minute Harry entered the sitting room; he was lifted up into the air by a crying woman.

Albus chuckled and said, "Liz, sweetie, I think you should put young Harry down. I believe you are frightening him.

Finally, she put him down, but she did not let go of him.

Albus, amused, sat down in front of Harry who was sandwiched between Severus and Liz. He asked Harry, "Harry...you know who I am right?" When he nodded, Albus continued, "You see...Your parents put you in an orphanage because they believed that Adrian was the boy who lived. I'm not really sure which one of you is actually the chosen one, but that is not really important. I was shocked when I was told that you were in an orphanage. This man to your left and the woman to your right couldn't believe it either and decided that they wanted to adopt you. The lady over here is my daughter and the man is my son-in-law."

Hearing the explanation, Harry was silent. Albus was sure that Harry didn't understand half of what he was talking about. But still...Albus thought that Harry should hear this in an adult way. When he was older, Albus would say this again, and Harry would understand it. They were all getting worried when a quiet voice was finally heard. He turned to Severus and asked, "Daddy?" he turned to Liz and asked, "Mummy?" That was all that was needed. The boy broke down and started crying. When he broke down, Liz and Severus were there to catch him.

Albus decided to give them a moment to themselves so he silently exited the room to go search for his two other grandchildren. That's when it finally hit him. He had another grandchild. He was now the proud grandfather of not two, but three children. With a big smile, he continued on to his other grandchildren.

The room was finally quiet other than Harry sniffling once in a while. Severus smiled down at him and asked, "Are you okay now, little one?"

Harry smiled a little and gave him a tiny nod.

Severus explained, "We are now going to be a family Harry. You now have a new family. I am your daddy and Liz over here is your new mommy. You also have two twin brothers who I will introduce to you later. Do you have any questions so far?"

Harry looked up to Severus and quietly asked, "Can I meet my new brothers?"

Severus gave a little laugh and put him into his arm and started walking towards another room. "Of course you can my little one." He said.

When they reached the room, they saw Albus and the boys playing with their toy trains.

Liz cleared her throat, "Boys...I would like you two to come here so that you could meet your new little brother."

The two boys immediately dropped what they were doing and ran up to meet the boy that was currently hiding underneath their father's arm.

Sean came up to him and said, "Hi. Me, Sean. Your new oldest brother, Sean."

Eric interrupted him and said, "No, little brother. Me, your older brother, Eric."

Albus laughed and said with some amusement, "Boys...you both are Harry's older brother. You don't have to fight for that title."

The adults started laughing.

Severus said to Harry, "Harry...I am going to put you down now. Why don't you play with your brothers? We will be downstairs talking about some adult stuff. Yell if you need us and we will be up here before you can say Hogwarts."

Harry was put down and when he seemed hesitant, the twins came up and took hold of each hand and dragged him to the toys.

Eric asked, "What do you want to play Harry? Do you wanna play with trains?"

When Harry nodded Sean answered, "Okay, let's play with trains. I teach you how."

Soon, Sean and Eric started teaching Harry and Harry often spoke up to ask questions.

Out in the sitting room, the three adults were having some tea.

Albus said, "I think that went pretty well. We are lucky that Harry wasn't in that orphanage for long. I fear for what would have happened if he was. I think he took a liking to you two and the twins. He will fit in fine."

Severus and Liz agreed.

Albus continued, "I have to go back to Hogwarts now. If anything happens know that my door is always open."

Liz went up and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"Until the next time we see each other, dad. Be healthy and we'll invite you to dinner soon."

"Until the next time we meet, Albus."

Albus nodded and was soon gone.

Severus and Liz sat on the couch and snuggled.

Liz announced, "We have three sons...three sons..."

Severus agreed, "Yes...we do..."

Liz sighed in content and said, "I'm happy Severus. I hate the situation of how we got Harry, but I love that we got him. When I think this way, how can I hate Lily and James?

"I know what you mean honey, but I think it would be better if we don't think of anything other than Harry being our son and taking care of our three boys."

"You're right. We now have three boys to take care of. Severus...do you think Harry will agree for a magical adoption? I really want him to be ours."

Severus comfortingly answered, "We can ask him in a few days after he gets used to us. There is no rush."

She nodded and they just stayed that way for a while and were happy just to be next to each other.

Soon, it was dinner time. When Harry came down with his brothers holding both of his hands, he was beyond shocked. The table seemed as if it was going to break from everything that was on top of it. He asked his brothers, "Do you eat that much for dinner?" The twins seemed to be shocked too. "No...We never eat like this unless it's a special day. I guess mommy made it especially for you."

Hearing this, Harry felt warm where his heart was. He felt happy and welcomed. And for the first time since he was taken from the orphanage, he felt at home. When he looked at the twins next to him and the couple who was sitting at the head of the table, he finally believed what everybody was telling him. This was his family now. Not the Potters, but the Snapes.

That night, he was introduced to his new room and his new clothes. He was wearing pajamas that had brooms and snitches on it. He brushed his teeth with the help of Severus and said good night to the twins. He was exhausted from all the eventful things that happened that day. He felt that he would fall asleep the minute he touched his pillow. Soon, Severus and Liz entered his room. Severus carried him and Liz put the covers off his bed. He was soon put into his bed and Liz put the covers on top of him. Liz kissed him on the forehead; Severus also put a kiss on Harry's forehead. They wished him good night and sweet dreams. Once again, he had the warm feeling in his heart. He called out, "Mummy...daddy...good night." Saying this, he quickly fell asleep.

Liz and Severus were frozen on the spot. Their little one had called them mommy and daddy again. Liz had tears streaming down her face, and Severus didn't seem any better. They hugged each other and started walking out of the room. Severus quietly said into the room, "Good night, my son..."

**A/N: **Severus is not really in character, but he won't be too different than the Severus in the book once he goes back to Hogwarts. It might seem that Harry is too mature for his age, but I wanted to take into consideration that he was neglected and then abandoned at an orphanage that didn't really care emotionally for the kids. I think that it would make a child more mature than an average kid should be. But don't worry, he will soon learn how to be a kid again. Please leave a review.


	2. Aeternus Eternus

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review. This chapter has been edited thanks to wwbgirlie.

_**Last Chapter**_

"_Mommy...daddy...good night." Saying this, he quickly fell asleep. _

_Liz and Severus was frozen on the spot. Their little one just called them mommy and daddy. Liz had tears streaming down, and Severus didn't seem any better. They hugged each other and started walking out of the room. Severus quietly said into the room, "Good night my son..."_

**Chapter 2**

Two months quickly passed since Harry was adopted into the Snape family. The first couple of days were hard for both Harry and the rest of the family because they were not used to each other yet, but after the first two weeks, none of them could imagine life without the other.

One day, Liz asked the children, "Boys, do you guys want to go play at the park?"

Immediately, the boys started nodding their heads and jumping up and down. Sean already had his shovel and pail with him. Liz laughed and said, "Okay we'll go, but make sure to listen to mommy once we go outside. When we cross the road make sure that we're all holding hands okay?" When the three boys nodded she smiled. They were soon out the door heading towards the park across the street. The twins were holding onto each side of their mom's skirt and Harry was in her arms. Once they crossed the street, the twins started running towards the sand box. Liz, walking at a slower pace, followed the twins. She gently put Harry down on the sand.

"Play in the sand with your brothers Harry. I'll be over there talking to the other mommies okay so just call if you need me." She turned to the boys and told them, "Mind Harry okay. He's still small and needs to be looked after." The boys distractedly nodded.

Liz went to the bench to talk with the other mothers that were there. Harry turned to see what Sean and Eric were doing. They were busy talking and playing with the other boys that were there. He calmly sat quietly and then after a whole two minutes, he decided that he was bored. He was looking around to see if there was anything fun to do when he noticed a beautiful butterfly. He asked, "Hello Mr. Butterfly. Do you wanna play with me?" As if he was answering Harry, the butterfly landed on Harry's nose. Harry started giggling because the tip of his nose felt as if it was being tickled. Soon, the butterfly flew off and started flying away.

"Wait Mr. Butterfly. I'm not done playing. Come back." With that, Harry started following the butterfly. Nobody noticed Harry wandering away from the playground. Liz was busy talking to the other moms and the twins were busy playing with their friends.

When Liz briefly looked to see if the boys were okay, she was forced to take a double look at the spot where the boys were at. She rushed to the twins and asked, "Where's Harry?"

Eric distractedly answered, "He's right here mommy."

Liz asked in distress, "Where?"

Noticing the distress in their mother, he turned and answered, "Right he-..."

He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that Harry was not right there. He quickly started poking Sean, "Sean...where's Harry? He's gone!"

Sean noticing that Harry really was gone started looking around and he started shouting, "Harry...Baby...Where are you?"

Tears were beginning to set in on the twins' eyes. Sean asked Liz, "Mommy...Where's baby?"

Liz seemed to become more distressed as the seconds ticked by.

She tried to say in what she hoped was a reassuring voice, "It's going to be okay. We're going to find baby. Let's go check over there. Maybe he just wandered off."

They started looking around the park calling out Harry's name. After five minutes, Liz was in a frenzied state. It seemed to her as if the five minutes that passed by were not minutes, but years that were passing by. Terrifying thoughts started going across her mind. What if Harry was kidnapped? What if something happened to him? Each thought made her more frantic with worry and fear. Suddenly, a cry was heard from the other side of the wall. Hearing this, she quickly ran around the wall. There, she saw Harry crying nursing a wound on his knee. She rushed and pulled him into a hug. Unknown to her, tears were streaming down her face. She was finally able to breathe freely now that she had her baby in her arms. Sean and Eric soon joined the hug. They themselves were also crying.

"Where were you Harry? We've been looking all over for you. How did you get hurt?"

Harry looked up and looked through his bangs towards Liz. He answered, "You okay mommy? You're crying." He raised his little hand to wipe the tears that were being shed by Liz. She answered, "I'm fine. I'm just glad that I found you. What happened?"

Harry quietly answered, "I saw a butterfly. It was pretty. I followed it here. I try to climb the wall and then like butterfly tried to fly, but I fall. Mr. Butterfly fly, but I fall. I don't know why." With that he pouted. When Liz gave a little laugh, he carefully asked, "Harry in trouble?"

Liz gave Harry a little kiss and answered, "No Harry, you're not in trouble, but if you wander off again, then you will be. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Harry guiltily said, "I'm sorry..."

Liz pulled him into another hug and said, "Its okay Harry. I'm not mad. Let's go home. We need to take care of that knee and I think its snack time. If I'm not mistaken, there are some animal crackers that are waiting for you at home."

Hearing this, Harry looked excited and seemed to be looking forward to the crackers.

They were soon at home and enjoying their animal crackers. When she caught Harry yawning, Liz announced, "I think it's time for you boys to take a nap." For the first time in ever...nobody complained. It seemed as if the incident at the park really tired them out.

Eric told Harry, "Baby sleep with us." Next to him, Sean silently agreed. Harry looked at both of them with confusion and then just shrugged his shoulder and nodded.

Liz asked, "Are you sure? Harry has his own room to sleep in. I don't want you two to keep him up."

Eric turned to his mother and said, "No...Harry sleep in our room."

With that, Sean and Eric took hold of Harry's hand and dragged him to their room. Liz looked at them with confusion. She couldn't understand what the boys were doing. Ever since they left the park, the two boys were silent and never left Harry's side. She quickly waved her wand and pointed it at the play room to create a place for the boys to take a nap.

She went upstairs to the play room where a mattress was laid out for the boys to take a nap in. She was met by a surprising sight. What shocked her was not Harry who was sleeping, but the two boys who were just there next to him looking at him. She quietly whispered so not to wake up Harry, "What are you guys doing? Why aren't you sleeping?"

Sean looked up at her and said, "We're gonna sleep now. Come on Eric let's sleep. Me sleepy."

With that, the two boys each put an arm over Harry and fell asleep. The boys' behavior was really confusing her. Shaking her head, she went downstairs to go into the study to read a book.

An hour later, the sound of a door brought Liz out of the study. She saw Severus entering the house and she went up to him to give him a kiss.

"How was your day?" she asked him.

He groaned, "Don't even remind me. It was a nightmare. Tell me again why I'm teaching at a muggle school?"

She laughed, "It was because you refused dad when he asked you if you wanted to teach at Hogwarts."

He laughed and said, "Those dim-witted idiotic children once again blew up my lab. I told them over and over again that they had to follow the instructions, but like the idiot children they are, they ignored the directions and put in the chemicals in any order. That is enough of school. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. So...how was your day? Did the boys behave? Where are the boys?"

She said with emotion, "Oh Severus...you should have been here. I was so worried."

Straightening up when he heard the emotion in his wife's voice, he asked, "What happened honey?"

She continued, "I guess I wasn't watching Harry closely enough because when I went to check on the boys, Harry was gone. You see, we decided to go play at the park. We were at the sandbox and one minute Harry was there and then the next, he was gone. We were all so worried. A few minutes later we finally found him. He was crying and nursing his knee. It turns out he fell off the wall." Here, she stopped and then suddenly started laughing. Severus, worried for her sanity, asked, "Are you okay?" She continued, "When I heard this, all the anger and fear I felt for him vanished. He said that he was following a butterfly and he tried to fly like one, but he fell. And then he asked me why he fell but the butterfly flew. His expression was so innocent and cute. You had to see it for yourself to know what I'm talking about." Hearing this, Severus gave a little laugh. He said, "I see you guys had a busy day. Where are the boys now?" She answered, "I guess the boys really were tired. It's been an hour, yet they are still taking their nap." After a while, she said with confusion, "The twins were acting a little weird today." When she saw one of Severus' eyebrow rise up in confusion, she elaborated, "It happened after we found Harry. They won't leave him out of their sight. You know how the twins always complain when we tell them that it's nap time? Today, they silently followed Harry to bed. They also told me that Harry was going to sleep with them. When I tried to convince them that Harry should sleep in his own bed, they said no. They said that they had to sleep with him. When I went up to tuck them in, I found Sean and Eric just looking at Harry. It was weird."

For a few minutes, Severus looked to be deep in thought and then all of a sudden, a smile was seen on his face. He told Liz, "I think I know what that was all about." When she looked at him in confusion, he continued, "I think that the twins just realized for the first time that they are now older brothers. They are just realizing that Harry is younger and weaker than them. In most cases, a child is extremely jealous of a new baby. As you know, this kind of jealousy doesn't last throughout their whole lives. It usually disappears. For some people, the jealousy turns into over protectiveness. That is when they realize that their new family member is not someone they should think of as a rival, but someone who they are responsible for and someone who they are in charge of protecting. Don't worry. This is a good thing. This means that they have fully accepted Harry as their younger brother. I'll have a talk with them after dinner."

Liz sighed in content, "I'm glad. I was worried at first because their attitude today was so different than how they usually are. I guess my little boys are growing up."

Severus leaned down and gave her a kiss. After a few minutes of silence, Severus broke the silence by saying, "You know...I think it's time we ask Harry if he fully wants to be our child."

Liz quickly turned around and looked at him with wet sparkling eyes.

"Are you sure? Do you think he's ready? When are you going to ask him? No...When are we going to ask him?"

Severus laughed and said, "Take a breath sweetie. We don't want you to die from not breathing before we even ask him."

She gave him a glare and then smiled again. Severus answered, "We'll ask him later after I have a chat with the twins."

Liz's answer was to look up and to give Severus a kiss. Their kiss was soon broken by the silent alarms they felt on their wrist.

"I guess the children are awake. Let's go eat dinner."

After dinner, Sean and Eric were called into the study by Severus. When they sat down Eric quickly said, "It wasn't me daddy. It was Sean." Sean quickly gave him a glare. Before he had a chance to defend himself, Severus raised up his hand and said, "I don't know what you did and I don't think I want to know what you did. You two are not here because you are in trouble. I just wanted to talk to you." When he saw that he had the boys' attention, he continued, "I heard about what happened at the park today. Why don't you tell me from your point of view."

After a while, Sean answered, "It was-"

Eric finished. "our fault. We weren't paying attention to Harry-"

Sean continued, "and we got Baby lost and hurt. We sorry."

It took a while for Severus to understand what the boys were saying, but once he understood what they were saying, he quickly said, "No...it wasn't your fault. Nobody was at fault here. I just wanted to know if you guys are okay. I know that you must've been so scared when you noticed that Harry was gone."

Eric said, "We were very very scared. From now on-"

Sean continued, "we gonna protect him."

Severus sighed and asked, "Can you guys not finish each others sentences? My head is already hearting and it is not helping. Now...I am very proud of you boys. You are acting like big boys by protecting your little brother. Remember that he is your little brother. It doesn't give you any right to hurt him or tease him, but it does give you the right to protect him and to help him whenever he needs it." The boys seemed to be insulted that their father would think that they would hurt their little brother. Severus saw the look and laughed, "I know you won't do such things. I am just saying as an example. You two may go out and play for a while." When the boys were near the door Severus called out, "I love you guys and know that I'm very proud of you." The boys threw him a smile and then ran up to the playroom.

"How was it?" Liz asked Severus when he came out of the study. He smiled and gave her a hug. He answered, "It went very well. I am really proud of them. Now...let's go talk to Harry about the adoption."

They went upstairs and saw the twins and Harry playing with a miniature Hogwarts. Severus called out to Harry, "Harry...can we talk to you out in the living room?"

Harry first looked up at them in confusion and then nodded. He followed them out to the living room and sat between Severus and Liz. Severus asked, "You have really become our family during these two months and we wanted to ask you something. We wanted to ask you if you officially wanted to become a Snape."

Harry looked up in confusion. He asked, "I thought you were my mommy and daddy?"

Liz took over, "Oh sweetie...we are. We are just asking if you want to be adopted magically. Legally, you are our child in both the muggle and the magical world. We are asking if you want to be our child. Our child who has our blood running through him." When she noticed that he still looked confused, she continued, "If you do this, you won't be a Potter anymore. You will be a Snape in blood." Severus told him, "You don't have to feel pressured into doing this if you don't want to. Even if you don't do this, we will still be your parents and we will still love you."

After a few moments of silence, Harry answered, "Yes...I want to be Harry Snape now. No more Potter." Severus asked, "Are you sure? Once you do this there is no turning back." Harry just looked at him and nodded. Severus, even though he tried as hard as he could, wasn't able to hold back his grin. Liz was beaming so brightly that it seemed as if she would be able to light up the whole neighborhood if the street lamps weren't on.

Severus said, "Okay...if you're sure we are going to tell your Grandpa Albus about this and then we are going to take care of this tomorrow. Why don't you go upstairs and play while we do this."

With a nod and a smile, Harry went up to the playroom.

Liz jumped with excitement, "He said yes Severus. We're really going to have another son. I was so worried about this. I was worried that he might say no. I'm so happy. Come on. We have to go tell dad. Why are you taking your time? Come on! Step on it!"

Laughing at his wife's antics, he threw the floo powder into the fireplace and called, "Albus Dumbledore's Office."

When Albus came into the fire, he was able to see that the usually expressionless Severus had a grin on his face and his daughter was beaming as if she was the moon.

He asked, "I take it that you asked young Harry and he said yes?" When the two couple nodded, Albus broke into a smile and said, "That's wonderful. So I'm going to guess that I was called to come and do the aeternus eternus? How long will it take you to create the potion Severus? I will come as soon as it is done." When he saw the sheepish look on his face he asked, "I'm going to guess that the potion was done long time ago?" Severus answered with a blush, "Yes...the potion was done after the first week Harry came here." Dumbledore chuckled and answered, "Very well...I shall be there tomorrow. Say...5:00pm?"

Liz asked, "5:00pm your time or our time?" Albus answered, "Your time. Well...I'm going to have to look through that book one more time. I'll talk to you two tomorrow." With that he was gone. Severus faced his wife and suggested, "I think we should go read it too. Let's go tuck in the boys. I think it is way past their bed time."

It was two hours until the time Albus was supposed to come. They were nervous and they didn't know what to do. Liz was cleaning the kitchen for the seventh time that day. Severus was reading the book on the spell over and over to make sure that nothing would go wrong. Finally, he called Liz and said, "Honey...I think it's time we go explain to Harry what he is to expect." Liz nodded and then they both started up the stairs to where Harry was. Liz called, "Harry, baby, come here. We would like to discuss what is going to happen later today." Harry was carried and then put down on his father's knee. Severus informed him, "This spell will change your looks a little bit to look like us. You won't change drastically so don't worry. I am going to give you a potion. We are also going to take a little bit of your blood, but don't worry. It's not going to hurt. When you drink this potion, Grandpa Albus is going to be saying a spell. When you finish, you're going to start feeling very uncomfortable. It might be a little painful, but It shouldn't be unbearable. You are still young and your bones are still pretty soft. It won't be as painful as it would be for someone who is older than you." When he saw that Harry was a little scared, he comforted, "Don't worry. We'll be right there next to you."

Soon, 5:00pm came and Albus, Liz, Severus, and Harry were in a private room. It took a lot of convincing, but in the end, they were able to convince the twins to stay up in their playroom for a while. Albus asked, "Are you ready Harry?" Anyone who could see Harry would be able to tell that the child was scared. But if one was to look more closely, they would be able to see the courage behind those fears. He slowly nodded his head. Albus continued, "Okay then...Severus put a drop of your blood and Liz' blood into the goblet. And then spin it counter clockwise. Once you do that, we're going to need a drop of Harry' s blood. Afterwards, spin it clockwise while repeating aeternus eternus three times with your wand over the goblet.

Severus got a small dagger and made a cut on his and Liz's fingers. After a drop was spilled, he quickly healed it and then turned it counter clockwise. He then first numbed Harry's finger with a spell and then used the same dagger to make a small cut on his finger. Once the blood was in the goblet, he quickly healed the cut and then turned it clockwise while repeating aeternus eternus three times. He then handed the goblet to Harry for him to drink. He slowly started drinking. The minute the potion touched his tongue, Albus started chanting in latin. When the entire potion was gone, Albus stopped chanting. There were a few moments when nothing happened and then all of a sudden Harry fell to the ground. Severus and Liz rushed over to him. Harry seemed to be struggling. After a minute which felt like a century, Harry finally raised his face up to his parents. He called, "Mommy...daddy..." As soon as he called them...he fainted. "Harry!!" Liz cried. Albus touched her shoulders and comforted, "Don't worry Liz...he's fine. He is just exhausted. He will be fine after a good night's rest. Now...your job is not finished yet. Go put him on that couch and come back." Liz carried Harry to the couch and then came back. Albus handed them a parchment. "This is Harry's birth certificate. You can see that the place where James and Lily's name used to be is empty and where Harry's name once was is also empty. Now fill the blanks with your name and Harry's new name." Severus signed his name over the line where it said Father and Liz signed over the line where it said Mother. While signing, both of them couldn't help the shake in their hands. Albus, understanding what kind of moment it was for them quietly asked, "Did you two decide on Harry's name yet?" Both Severus and Liz shared a look and then came together for a kiss not caring that their father or father-in-law was in the same room. When they broke apart, Severus nodded. "Yes...we have decided what his name was going to be." Severus wrote down Harry's name. Albus said, "Good choice, my boy." Once the name was written and everything was done, the paper vanished with a poof. Albus said, "Congratulations. I think it's time that you sent little Harry to bed now. You two must also be tired. Have a good night sleep and I shall see you tomorrow. If I know my daughter...and I do hope that I do know her...you're going to be throwing a huge party tomorrow." Liz and Severus laughed and nodded. Liz and Severus bid Albus goodnight while they carried Harry off to bed. Before Albus left by floo, he quietly whispered, "Goodnight my little Harry Michael Snape."

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who read my story and reviewed. I know that in the first chapter Harry was really was too mature, but I really didn't know how to make it work. So please understand that and I'll try my best not to make Harry overly mature. Someone asked how I was going to do Harry's age. I'm gonna jump ages because I would like to write about Harry going to school. To anyone who was wondering, _aeternus eternus _means eternal; never ending. I thought that it was fitting because the spell was to make Harry their son forever.


	3. New Friend

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review.

**Chapter 3**

"This is not fair! You can't do this!" screamed a small 7 year old boy.

"Harry Michael Snape...if you do not lose that tone you are going to be a very sorry little boy" warned Severus. He put one hand to his temple. This morning was not starting out very well. The twins were going to be eleven in a few months and were trying to decide what school they were gonna go to. They received many letters that were willing to accept them. One option was Hogwarts. When the twins seemed to be considering Hogwarts, Harry started to throw a tantrum.

He started whining, "Dad...you can't do this!"

Severus scowled, "You will stop that whining immediately. It is very unbecoming. And you will not tell me what I can and what I can't do. The decision belongs to the twins and only the twins. If they want to go to Hogwarts they will go to Hogwarts."

Not wanting to show tears that he felt forming, he turned to the twins and said, "Fine...do whatever you want. If you do go...then I'm never going to speak to you again." With that he stomped up the stairs and then slammed the door shut. Severus had a deep scowl on his face. He was starting to stand up to go deal with his youngest son when a voice stopped him.

Eric told him, "Dad..just let him be. He's just hurt."

Severus raised an eyebrow and said, "That does not give him a right to act like a brat. When have I ever tolerated that kind of behavior?"

Liz laughed and replied, "Oh Severus...give him a break. You know that he's scared. He has never been away from the twins for more than a few days." She turned to the twins and asked, "So...have you decided yet?"

Sean sighed and answered, "We really don't know what to do."

Severus suggested, "Why don't you boys go to Hogwarts? Your grandfather is there and that's the school your mother and I graduated from. Besides, you will be attending Hogwarts for your third year anyway."

Eric answered, "I know what you mean, but I don't think I can go to a boarding school half way around the world leaving Harry here."

Sean continued, "I know Harry hasn't been away from us for more than a few days, but it's the same with us. We haven't been away from him either. We've also never been apart from you two for more than a few days either. How can we just leave our family in America and leave for Europe?"

Severus sighed and answered, "Boys...you can't always be with us or your brother. All three of you are going to have to learn to live separated from each other. Harry has to learn not to depend on you two for everything."

Liz disagreed, "No Severus...I think the twins are right. I don't want them at Hogwarts either."

Noticing Severus' shocked and confused look, she explained, "The boys are only 10 years old. Once they go to school, they will only be 11. I can't send my babies to a boarding school half way around the world. I will not."

Severus muttered to himself, "Is she trying to create some mamma boys?" Liz immediately turned to her husband and snapped, "What did you say Severus Snape?" Severus quickly defended, "That I agree with you. How can we send out babies half way around the world?" Liz nodded and said, "That's what I thought." The boys were silently snickering. Severus' glare put a stop to their snickering. He asked his wife, "Which part of Hogwarts is bothering you? The fact that it's in Europe or the fact that it's a boarding school?" Liz answered, "Both." Severus started to groan in frustration. Liz snapped, "Why are you so anxious to send our boys away?" Severus defended, "I'm not anxious to send them away. I just think that you're babying them. We went to a boarding school when we were eleven. Why can't they?" Liz answered, "Because I said they can't. I am not like other parents. I want my babies where I can see them." Ignoring Severus, she started looking through the letters sent by different schools and then finally asked, "How would you feel about _A posse ad esse?_" Severus asked, "From possibility to actuality? What's that?" Liz answered, "It's an academy. It's one of the best ones in America. It falls under the top five wizardry school in the world." Severus suspiciously asked, "Really? Why would you say no to Hogwarts, but yes to this?" Liz replied as she went into the kitchen, "Because this school is walking distance from here and they come home after their lessons."

Severus sighed and told the boys, "I think you're mother is set on sending you there. What do you two think?" Sean and Eric looked at each other and then finally answered together in a way that always scared their father, "We are okay with it." Severus glared, "Don't do that! Do you have any idea how unnatural that sounds?" The twins laughed and Sean replied, "Sorry...Anyway, we're okay with that school. It's the type of school we were looking for anyway." Severus quietly muttered to himself, "Mother like son."

He soon stood up and started walking toward his study. Before he entered his room, he said over his shoulder, "I know you're up there Harry and I want you to come into the study after you talk with your brothers." Saying that, he continued to go into his room. When the door closed, Harry came down and sat in front of his brothers. He guiltily said, "I'm sorry...I had no right to yell at you two like that." The twins dragged Harry between them and started playing with his messy hair. Harry leaned into the twin's touch as they started playing with his hair. Eric asked, "It's fine, but what were you thinking saying that to dad? You know that he doesn't put up with any back talking or that kind of behavior." Harry sighed and answered, "I know and I'm probably going to hear an earful from dad so stop lecturing please." The twins laughed and Sean answered, "You're right. So...are you happy that we won't be leaving for Scotland?" Harry immediately answered, "Of course I am. Do you have any idea how much I love mom? But I'm kind of sorry to Grandpa Albus since you're not going to go to his school." Eric comforted, "Don't worry. We'll be going to Hogwarts for third year."

After 15 minutes, Eric told Harry, "I think you should go to dad little brother. I think you stalled as much as you probably could. It's time you go face the music." Harry groaned, but nodded and started walking towards their father's study. He felt as if he was walking to his death. He slowly knocked on the door. Few moments later, he heard his father telling him to enter. When he went in, he found his father correcting papers from his high school chemistry class. Harry came in and stood in front of the desk waiting for his father to talk. He didn't dare sit down on the chair. It was an unstated rule that when you were called into the study by their father for any wrongdoing, they didn't do anything until their father gave them permission. After five minutes of the silence treatment, Severus told Harry to sit down. When Harry sat down, Severus stared at him until Harry started squirming. When Severus thought that Harry suffered enough, he finally started talking, "Would you like to explain to me what happened outside a few minutes ago?" Harry lowered his head and softly answered, "I'm sorry daddy...I have no excuse. I really didn't want the twins to leave and it seemed as if you wanted them to leave..." Severus gave Harry a look and continued, "Do you think that it excuses your behavior?" When Harry shook his head, Severus snapped, "I demand a verbal answer if I ask you a question Harry." Harry answered, "No sir." After a few moments of silence, Severus sighed and called Harry over to him. When Harry was in reaching distance, Severus dragged him onto his lap and gave him a hug. He teased, "My little baby is almost getting too big to be on daddy's lap now." When Harry started laughing, Severus laughed along with him. Once they stopped laughing, Severus calmly said to Harry, "Harry...you have to know that you're not always going to get your way. You can't always throw a tantrum when you don't get what you want. Just because you want the twins to stay with you doesn't mean that it's the best thing for the twins. They have to make their own decisions and they need to know that their family supports that decision. What you did today by saying that you won't talk to them if they go to Hogwarts was not very supportive was it?" Harry started crying and replied, "No..it wasn't. But I really didn't want them to go. I would have missed them very much. Wouldn't you have missed them daddy?" Severus answered, "Of course I would have missed them, but I also know that I can't keep you guys sheltered for the rest of your lives." When Harry still seemed put off, Severus whispered to Harry, "Harry...do you want to know a little secret?" When Harry started nodding like a bobble head, he continued, "Don't tell this to anyone, but to tell you the truth, I'm very happy that the twins are going to a school near here and that they get to come home afterwards." Hearing this Harry started beaming. Severus suggested, "Why don't you go play with your brothers or go help your mother. I think she was baking cookies." With that, Harry ran out to go help his mother with baking cookies.

Sean cried out, "I can't believe we're going to go learn magic in a week!" Eric agreed, "I know! I can't wait to get our wands!" The twins were jumping up and down in joy. Liz laughed and said, "Well...if you guys don't hurry up, you're never going to go get your wands." She then called up the stairs, "Harry honey...are you ready yet? We're about to go." Harry slowly came downstairs pouting. He sullenly said, "I want a wand too. When can I get a wand?" Liz dragged Harry into a hug and comforted, "Don't worry sweetie. You'll get your wand when you start school." Still unhappy, he asked, "What if I can't do magic? What if I'm a squib?" Liz inwardly cursed the Potters and then turned to Harry and said with a smile, "What do you mean if you're a squib? Don't you remember when you fell from that tree when you were four and instead of breaking all your bones you slowly floated down? Or also when you were being chased by that dreadful dog across the street. You apparated from the ground to the roof of a building." She gave him a kiss and told him, "You my beautiful little man are a wizard through and through." Behind her, the twins started gagging. Eric said to their mother, "Mom...really...beautiful little man?" The occupants of the room started laughing. Severus suddenly interrupted, "If you four are all done, I think we should go get the twin's school supplies."

Severus stopped and parked his car in front of a large mall.

Sean asked Severus, "Hey dad, do you think you and mom can get our supplies please?" When Severus gave him a questioning look, Eric answered, "Can you please dad? We never come here and when we do come, we always go do boring stuff like buying clothes and whatnots." Severus hesitated until Liz poked him in the ribs hard. He sighed and answered, "Fine, but meet us by the fountains in two hours and don't let your brother out of your sight." The boys mocked saluted and replied, "Yes sir." They laughed and rushed in through the sliding doors. Liz told Severus, "Come on. Let's hurry up and get their supplies. I saw a catalog from Witch's Weekly and they showed this bag that I just have to have." With a groan Severus followed his wife. Liz told Severus, "You know...I still can't believe the difference between Diagon Alley and here. Who would've thought to put all the stores together as a mall? I think it was a wonderful idea. It's so much easier and less hectic to shop here. I remember in Diagon Ally where it was so hectic that I couldn't even hear myself think." Severus laughed and agreed with her. They first made their way to the apothecary to get the required potion ingredients.

Harry said in shock, "I can't believe dad actually let us go." Eric answered, "I know. We have got to thank mom later." He turned to his brothers and said before running off, "Last one to reach the Quidditch store buys ice cream" Sean yelled to Eric, "Hey! That's not fair. You had a head start." With that Harry and Sean started running towards the store. Harry was currently in last place when he suddenly stopped running. Not noticing that their younger brother wasn't running along with them, they continued running towards the store. Harry stopped running because she saw a young girl by the fountain. The small girl had brown bushy hair. She seemed to be the same age as he was. He was forced to stop because he was able to tell that the girl was alone and crying. She seemed to be lost. He knew the feeling of being lost because he was exactly in her position a month ago. He started walking towards her. He got in front of her and asked, "Hey...are you okay?" The girl raised her hazel tearful eyes to Harry. When she didn't say anything, Harry asked, "Are you lost?" The girl slowly nodded. Harry told her, "I'll help you find your mommy. My name is Harry what's your name?" The girl quietly told him, "My name is Hermione." Harry was shocked. He asked, "Are you English? What are you doing in America?" Hermione answered, "I live near London. I'm here with my family on vacation." Harry replied, "I see. My parents are English too. So...where was it last that you saw your parents?" Hermione said with confusion, "I don't know. I don't understand. I was with my parents and I know I shouldn't have wandered off, but I saw this building. It looked so nice. When I tried to get my parents to come in here, they looked at me weird and told me that there was nothing there. When they weren't looking, I decided to take a look because I know what I saw and I saw something not a nothing. I was only going to take a peak, but when I tried to get out, I forgot which way I came from." Harry said with realization, "You're parents are muggles." Hermione looked insulted. She replied, "I don't know what that word means, but I don't like it." Harry explained, "It's nothing bad really. You're a witch." Hermione seemed more insulted. She started to walk away. Harry quickly grabbed her and tried to explain, "That's not what I meant. I don't mean a witch with a wart who hurts little kids. I mean a witch who can do magic." When Hermione still looked confused, he explained, "The world is not as simple as you think it is. There is also a magical world. Muggle is a term that we use to call folks who don't have magic. Its isn't meant to be used as an insult. You are apparently a muggle born witch since your parents are muggles. The reason why you could see this mall and not your parents, is because there is a spell or something on this building to keep away the muggles because it's supposed to be a secret. Muggles are not supposed to know about the magical world." Hermione seemed to be processing the information. She slowly asked, "So...are you saying that I'm this witch? Then are you a witch too?" Harry answered, "I'm a wizard. Only girls are witches." She quietly answered, "I see..." Harry told her, "Come on. I'll help you find your family." Harry and Hermione started walking out of the mall. Before they both stepped outside, Harry was dragged back inside by a pull of his shirt. When he turned around in shock, he was met by two furious identical faces. Eric roared, "Where the hell were you and where do you think you are going? Do you have any idea how worried we were when we didn't see you behind us? We looked for you everywhere for a half hour. We were going to go look for mom and dad because we couldn't find you." Harry tried to stutter an answer, "I-I'm sorry...I-I was j-just going t-to..." Seeing that Harry was having trouble, Hermione turned and said to the twins, "You must be Harry's brothers. Harry was just trying to help me find my parents." The twins looked at Hermione and their scowl slightly softened. Sean sighed and said, "Very well...we'll help you find them. Why were you two going outside?" Harry now more sure of himself answered, "Her parents are muggles. They couldn't see the mall, but she could. She wanted to explore and came in by herself, but when she tried to get back out, she didn't remember how she came in. I think her parents are still outside." Eric gave them a look and said, "I see she is like another little seven year old that we know." Harry gave him an embarrassed look.

When they went outside, they were met by a shriek screaming, "Hermione!" She ran up to the woman and cried, "Mom! I was so scared. I was lost, but Harry and his brothers helped me." She finally noticed that her daughter was not alone. She turned to the boys and said, "Thank you boys so much. I don't know how to express my gratitude. We were so worried when we saw that our little Hermione was gone." Eric, a little embarrassed, quickly told her, "Don't worry. It was a pleasure. I'm glad that we were able to find you so soon." She answered, "I can't just let you go. Let my husband and I buy you some ice cream or something." Sean quickly said, "No, it's fine. You don't have to do so much. We just did what anybody else would have done in that position." She laughed and told them, "You boys are so well mannered. And you're wrong. There aren't a lot of people who would have helped a crying girl that they didn't even know. And I insist that we treat you to some ice cream. I see my husband over there." She then quietly said, "It's better if you accept our offer of ice cream. My husband will probably offer you something greater if you don't accept my ice cream offer." The twins laughed and accepted the offer. Hermione's dad quickly made his way towards where they were and then swept Hermione off her feet. "I was so worried about you. Where were you pumpkin?" His wife answered, "Hermione was lost and these three fine young men decided to help her find her way." Her husband turned to the boys and said, "Thank you boys so much. What do you want? I'll get you three anything you want. You just found our daughter. What can't I do?" Hearing her husband ramble, she started laughing. "Oh honey, they agreed to some ice cream. Is there an ice cream store here?" Hermione quickly said, "Oh mom dad, remember that mall I said was there, but you couldn't see it. It's really there." Before her mom had a chance to answer, they were interrupted by a dangerous voice that said, "Boys...would you three like to explain to me what you are doing out here?"

The three boys flinched and slowly turned around to face their father. They immediately knew that their father was furious. He had no expression on his face. His face was emotionless, but his voice was low and dangerous. Before the boys were able to stutter out an answer, Hermione's father suddenly said, "You must be these boys' father. My name is David Granger and this is my wife Stella Granger. The boys helped me find my little girl. Thank you so very much. You have three very well mannered boys. I was wondering if I could treat them to some ice cream if that is okay with you?" Before Severus could answer, Liz came out from nowhere and answered, "Of course it's okay with us. Hello. My name is Elizabeth Snape. Call me Liz. This over here is my husband Severus Snape. Come...let us go in and get some ice cream." When the Grangers looked at them in confusion, Liz understood that they were muggles and gave a brief explanation of the magical world. They were soon on their way back into the mall. Before the boys could go in, they were held up by their father. He quietly said, "I expect you three in my study when we go back home. There is more to this than you three helping the young girl. And nothing excuses you three going out of the mall without my permission." They gave him a yes sir and made their way into the store. At the ice cream store, the parents discussed more about the magical world and the kids started to become friends.

Later, they exchanged phone numbers and promised to keep in touch. When they went home, the three boys were lectured on following directions until dinner time. While eating their dinner, the twins suddenly realized something. They turned to their parents and asked, "What about our wands?" Liz laughed and told them, "I was wondering when you were going to ask. You'll get your wands tomorrow at Diagon Alley in London. Ollivander has the best wands and you two will get it there."

The week quickly passed and the peaceful morning was broken by Liz yelling, "Come on boys! If you don't wake up, you're going to be late for school on the first day!" The boys started going around the room making a racket trying to get ready. Harry slowly opened his eyes and smiled a little smile. He felt comfortable and at home by the familiar sounds that his family always made.

**A/N:** The next chapter is going to have Harry going to Hogwarts. I was wondering if anybody would like to be my beta for this story. If anybody is interested, please send me a message. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	4. Off to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review.

**Chapter 4**

"Albus, what are we going to do? Why did you ever promise to let him retire this year? You know how hard it is to find a potion master who is willing to teach a class full of children" complained Minerva Mcgonagall.

Albus said with a twinkle in his eye, "I already have someone to fill that post."

Minerva looked at Albus with confusion.

Albus asked, "Do you remember Severus?"

Minerva looked at Albus in shock, "You can't be serious Albus. He's..He's a death eater. How can you even think of putting him in the same room with the kids? Especially this year with Adrian attending."

Albus asked with disappointment, "Is that what you really believe Minerva? I never thought that you would judge a person so quickly."

Minerva bristled at Albus' tone. She told him, "Albus, you know as well as I that Severus went that day to the Initiation. Will you deny that fact?"

Albus calmly said, "I never denied that he went to the Initiation. I am denying that he is a death eater." Minerva said in disbelief, "How can you Albus? Didn't you find it strange that after graduation, he was never seen again. And why now? Why does he want to come back now when Adrian is coming to school. How do you know he's not trying to avenge his master by killing the boy who lived? This is all very suspicious."

Albus exclaimed with shock, "Minerva...how can you say such a thing? He was once your student. Isn't it the job of a teacher to believe in their students? If I knew that this was going to be the reaction, I would never have told Severus to go to America." Seeing her shocked expression, he continued, "Yes...it was I who told him to run away. I did not want him in this war." He suddenly got a faraway look and said, "You know...he offered his life to me. He told me that he was willing to die. He came to me a month after the Initiation and begged me to help him." He turned to face Minerva with eyes that revealed his old age, "He was only sixteen Minerva. Not even an adult. A young child who never had a chance to make his own decision. Did you know that he was forced by his father to take the mark? Can you imagine the hell the child must have gone through during the month before he came to me. When he came to me, he was willing to give me his life. He asked me to kill him. A sixteen year old boy came to me to take his life. Instead of helping this boy...do you know what I did? I told him to spy for me. I will never forget the look in those eyes. The look in his eyes still haunt me. Even now when I think back on those haunting eyes looking at me, I can't sleep. At least when he asked me to kill him, his eyes were burning with fire. It was alive. When I asked him to spy for me...the fire instantly went out. To him, it was fate worse than death. Instead of protesting, he obeyed. He spied for me until he graduated. I found out when it was too late, that I was no better than Voldemort by ordering Severus to spy for me. I destroyed his innocence little by little until there was almost none left. Can you imagine the stress he must have been under from the spying and also from the treatment from the staff and students? I heard the rumors that were going around. There were four attempts on his life before he graduated. Four!"

Minerva had tears of guilt falling down her face. She asked, "Why didn't you ever tell us? If not then why not after you-know-who was destroyed? Why did you send him to America? What changed?"

Albus sighed and continued, "I couldn't tell you then because the more people that knew about it, the harder it would have been for him to keep it a secret. Afterwards, he didn't want anybody to know. It was his decision and I decided to respect it. To tell you the truth, I wanted to keep him as my spy even after he graduated, but I was stopped by someone. Do you remember Elizabeth Luciander?"

Shocked by the sudden change of subject, she had to think back for an Elizabeth Luciander. After a few minutes she asked, "Elizabeth? Wasn't she in Gryffindor? She was in the same year as Lily."

Albus nodded, "Elizabeth is my daughter." Seeing her shocked expression, he chuckled, "Don't ask. Anyway...I don't know if you know this, but Severus and Elizabeth were friends. They were friends since they met on the Express. Eventually they became a little more than friends during their fourth year. It was her that convinced Severus to come to me. A few weeks before the graduation, she came up to my office. She tore my office apart. She was furious. She only learned then what I told Severus to do. When she sent Severus to me, she assumed that I would try to help take Severus away from the Death Eater meetings...not send him to it. After destroying my office, she collapsed and started crying. She asked how I could ask a student to do such a thing. A student that was her age. All those days that she thought Severus was in the hospital because of an illness, he was really there recovering from the Cruciatus curse. She asked me if I noticed how I was changing him. If I knew that I was turning him into a man who had a cruel heart made of ice. She then finally told me that she was pregnant. To say that I was shocked would have been an understatement. Later, she left the room. For the first time in my life, I started to regret. I also started to doubt. Maybe what I was doing to Severus wasn't fair. Maybe I should have helped him, not turn him into a spy. I would have been blind to not notice Severus' new attitude. You wouldn't have noticed the change unless you really knew him. The Severus you saw was usually a mask he portrayed to the outside world. When they thought that nobody was watching, I saw how Severus treated Liz. After I told him to spy, his mask became everything to him. Even in front of Liz, he was the mask. I could not do that to Liz, her unborn child, and especially not to Severus. I decided then that I didn't want him as my spy anymore. I told them to go to America, get married, and have a happy life. At first, he resisted. He argued saying that he was needed in the war. After many arguments, Liz and I were able to finally convince him to go to America. After graduation, they both left. Two weeks later, they were married. seven months later, they had twin boys. Even after I sent him to America, I had second thoughts. The war was starting to get out of control, and I lost one of my best spy. One day, I decided to go ask him if he would spy for me again. I wanted my number one spy back. This was during the fourth month into the pregnancy. I never saw Severus like that. He was actually smiling. Not smirking, but smiling. He was literally jumping up and down. He didn't even bother to hide himself behind his mask in front of me. He rushed to me, grabbed my hand, and put it on Liz's stomach. He then asked me if I could feel his baby. All I could do was smile. Who would have thought that less than two months after he was released from his duty, he would really look this carefree and full of life. I couldn't do it. I couldn't ask him to spy for me again. After that day, I realized the difference between the Severus I just met and the Severus I knew two months ago. If I didn't let him go to America that day, I fear for the man he would be right now."

Unknown to Albus, he had tears falling from his eyes.

Minerva was also crying. She asked him, "How is he now? Is he still happy or is he like the Severus that I remember from school?"

Albus answered with his twinkle back in his eyes, "He is very happy. He is the father of three wonderful boys. One of the reason why he is coming back is because his youngest is going to be a first year and they decided to let him go to Hogwarts. The twins who will be in third year will also be transferring here."

Minerva answered, "I can't wait to see him again. If I can...I would like to ask for his forgiveness." She started heading out of the office when she suddenly remembered, "Albus...what about James? You know how they used to hate each other."

Albus laughed and replied, "They survived each other when they were in school. I'm sure they could do it as professors. Besides, they both have their wives with them."  
Minerva laughed and exited the room.

With a sigh, Albus relaxed into his chair and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Harry is everything packed?" asked him mother. When he didn't answer, one of the twins were sent to go see what he was doing.

"Harry, what's the matter? Why aren't your things packed?" asked Eric.

Harry sighed and answered, "I don't understand why we're moving. Why do we have to go live at that school? Why can't I just go to the school you were going to?"

Eric told him, "We aren't moving. This is still our home. We will be back here for Christmas and for the summer. We are lucky don't you think? Most kids at Hogwarts are away from their families, but we will be there with our family."

Harry reluctantly answered, "I guess...but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Eric laughed and said, "Come one. I'll help you pack. We have to go in two hours."

That family was soon packed and was about to floo to Hogwarts. Severus was going to Hogwarts as a potions teacher and Liz was going as the muggle studies teacher. They were going two weeks earlier than the students so that they could prepare for their classes and to get acquainted with the castle. With a last glance at the manor, they left for Hogwarts.

"Grandpa Albus! We've missed you so much. Do you have any candy with you?" Harry innocently asked.

"Harry!" reprimanded Liz.

Albus chuckled and handed him a lemon drop.

"I always have candy for you my little Harry."

Liz frowned at her father, "You shouldn't spoil the kids so much."

Albus laughed and replied, "If I don't spoil them who will?"

Severus answered, "I will come after you Albus if I hear any rumor of my children being spoiled." He then asked him, "Can you get one of the house elves to show me the way to the teacher's wing? I want to put our stuff away."

Albus called, "Twinkle!" With the call, a little green being with big floppy ears showed up. He then asked, "Can you show Professor Snape here the teacher's wing?"

With an excited nod, she started showing Severus the way to the rooms. He turned to his wife and told her, "I'm going to go first and set up the room. I'll join you for lunch later." He then turned to the children and told them, "I want you boys to behave. If I hear of any disobedience, I am not going to be very happy."

With that, he turned with a swish of his cloak and followed the elf.

Albus turned to the boys and said, "Why don't you three go fly your broomsticks. You brought those brooms I got you three for Christmas right?"

With a nod all of them excitedly left for the quidditch pitch.

Albus carefully asked Liz, "How is Severus? How is he handling coming back to Hogwarts?"

Liz sighed and answered, "How do you think he is? He hasn't been getting much sleep. He has also been quiet for the past few weeks. As the day to come to Hogwarts came closer, he became quieter. The nights when he does manage to fall asleep, he soon wakes screaming from nightmares." She looked to Albus with fear, "I fear that he will revert back to the person he once was before we left for America."

Albus comforted, "I don't think it will come to that. He has something he didn't have last time. He has a wife and three kids he is responsible for."

Liz, who was still felt uneasy about the whole situation asked, "Maybe...but what are we going to do about the Potters? Especially James and his friends. You know how much they bugged Severus while he was at school."

Albus replied, "I already told the staff about Severus' status in this war. James and his friends understand that Severus was never a death eater."

Liz scoffed, "Do you really believe that it would stop them from directly or indirectly hurting Severus? They have been tormenting him even before he was marked."

Albus sighed, "I will have a word with them. They will have to learn to put up with each other sooner or later. We are in a war. We can't have two people on the same side fighting each other. Besides, Lily and James are professors at this school. You guys will now see each other everyday." He put an arm over Liz's shoulder and said, "Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine. Don't worry about things that have not happened yet. Go. Go be with your husband."

With a nod, she left to go find Severus.

Eric called out, "Last one to the pitch cleans our room until school starts."

With that all three of them started running. Harry hated it when his brothers put out bets like that. He was the youngest and the shortest out of all three of them. His shortness meant that he had short legs. One of his brothers' steps were like two of his steps. He was already in last place, but he really didn't want to lose. He lost a game a week ago and he was still doing the dishes. All of a sudden, he had a great idea. Eric never said that he had to run. He quickly got on his broom and shot towards the pitch. He was soon in front of the twins.

Sean called out, "Hey! That's cheating!"

Harry turned around and called back, "You two never said that we had to run!"

The twins quickly got on their brooms and chased after their brother. They were soon on the pitch and Sean was the last one to reach the pitch because he was busy arguing with Harry about how flying was cheating.

Harry teased, "I guess you are going to clean the room until school starts."

Eric laughed and said, "Harry is right oh twin of mine. Remember that I like my underwear and socks on the top drawer."

Sean just gave them a glare.

He soon lost his glare and told his brothers, "Come on. Let's go fly.

They were soon in the air. Anybody looking at their direction could see that these three boys had talent. They were naturals in the air.

Harry suddenly exclaimed, "Hey! I have an idea." When he saw that he had the twins' attention, he continued, "Let's go up about 60 feet from the ground, and then dive down. Whoever pulls out of the dive first has to tell tell mom and dad about the broken vase."

The twins quickly agreed.

None of them wanted to tell their parents about the vase. The vase was a wedding gift from one of their mom's cousin. The vase was rare. It was an antique. It used to be passed down from daughter to daughter. Their mom's cousin didn't have any daughters. She had five sons, but no daughters so she handed the vase down to her.

The boys started rising up higher and higher into the sky. Once they reached the height they were all satisfied with, Harry started counting down, "1...2...3!"

Once he counted to three, they all started diving as one. 12 feet from the ground, Eric eventually pulled out of the dive. 9 feet from the ground, Sean pulled out. When only 5 feet remained between the ground and the broom, Harry finally pulled out.

Before they could comment on each other's performance, they were met by three people applauding. When Harry looked at them, his face went from rosy with excitement, to pale in dread.

Not noticing Harry's reaction, a newcomer with shaggy hair exclaimed, "That was brilliant!"

A boy around Harry's age snidely said, "That was good...but I bet I could do better."

The twins gave him a look and then said, "Really? Why don't you show us?"

Not expecting to be challenged, he stuttered, "Y-You see...I-I'm too...I-I'm...My b-broom is broken. I can only do it on my broom."

The twins gave him a look that said 'yea...right'.

The other man with black jet hair looked down on the boys and asked, "Do you dare challenge my son?"

They gave him a weird look.

The boy asked, "Do you have any idea who you are talking to? You should feel honored to be in my presence."

Eric, having had enough told him, "I have no idea who you are, and I don't care. You are just a spoiled little brat."

The boy's father glared at them and raged, "How dare you speak to my son like that? You should apolo-..."

Before he could finish his rant, he was interrupted by a smooth, yet chilling voice.

"How dare you Potter speak to my sons like that"

The twins exclaimed, "Potter!" They quickly turned to a chalk white Harry and both yelled, "Crap!" They quickly rushed to their brother.

Sirius said with disgust, "Snivellus! I heard that you were going to show up. You should have stayed in hiding like before. Go to your dungeon and stay hidden like the coward you are."

The twins were starting to get angry by the things this man was saying to their father. Before they could say anything, they were distracted by their father.

Ignoring Sirius, Severus turned to the twins and said, "Take Harry and go to your mother. He shouldn't be here. Your mother is at the entrance. She called me when she saw you three up in the air pulling that idiotic stunt."

The twins protested, "But dad!"

Severus cut them off, "Do you see your brother? Look at him!"

He hated to do it, but he needed the twins to take Harry back into their rooms before he had a panic attack. If guilt was needed, he was willing to make the twins go in using guilt.

Knowing that their brother was in a bad state, the twins quickly carried Harry back into the castle.

Severus looked at the three with disgust. He quietly told them, "You disgust me. It will be in your best interest if you stay away from me and what's mine."

With that, he left the pitch leaving three people speechless.

When Severus went back to their quarters, he heard Liz's desperate cries.

"Harry...honey. Mommy's here. Relax. They are not going to take you away from us. You are ours. Shh...Everything will be fine. Mommy is here.."

Harry was silently crying while rocking back and forth. His emerald eyes were wide open, yet they were unseeing. Severus went next to him and set him down on his lap. He slowly rubbed circles on his back. They stayed that way for a while until Harry slowly fell into and uneasy slumber. Severus carefully took him to his room and put him down on the bed. He then came out of the room. He put a silencing charm on the door so that Harry could have a peaceful sleep. He also put alarms in the room to alert him if Harry woke up or felt unease. When he came out, he quickly turned to the twins and roared, "What the hell were you two thinking?" Before they had a chance to explain, Severus continued, "How could you ignore your brother in favor of arguing with someone you don't even know? When you are alone with Harry without your mother or me, I expect you to take care of him."

Seeing that the twins looked to be on the verge of tears, Liz interrupted, "Sev...honey...I think you're being a little too hard on the twins. Let's all relax and-..."

Severus cut her off, "No. I am not being a little too hard. I think I'm being a little too lenient with them. Did you know that Harry's face was sheet white, yet the twins didn't even notice because they were too busy trying to get an upper hand on Adrian Potter."

Liz stared at the twins in shock, "Is this true boys? Were you two really teasing another boy?"

Sean defended, "It wasn't our fault. He started it!"

Severus snapped, "That gives you absolutely no excuse to do what you did. We did not raise you children to be bullies. I don't care who did what or who started what first. Adrian Potter is not my son, but you two are."

The boys looked well chastised.

After some of his anger left his system, he told the boys, "I am very disappointed in you two. It's not the fact that you tried to get an upper hand on Adrian Potter that has me so upset right now. I am upset over it, but I'm more upset that teasing that boy came before taking care of you baby brother. I want you two to think hard on what is really important. Intimidating a boy, or caring for your brother." Before the boys had a time to answer, he told them, "You two will go to your room and come out when I call you for dinner. Your lunch will be sent to your room. Do not come out of your room for any reason other than if you are in danger or hurt. You can yell and we'll hear you."

With a sigh and both their heads down, the boys muttered 'yes sir' and went into their rooms.

With an exhausted sigh, Severus collapsed down into the couch.

"Severus...honey...are you okay?" asked a worried Liz.

Severus covered his face with his hand and answered, "Black and Potter was there. I don't think I was ready to see them. I don't think I'm ready to see anybody yet."

Liz put her arm over Severus' shoulder and he gratefully leaned into the hug.

She replied, "Severus...It's going to be okay. The kids and I are going to be right next to you. Dad is going to be next to you. You're not alone. You're going to have to face them sooner or later, and I think sooner will be better than later."

Severus closed his eyes and whispered, "I know..."

They both fell into a comfortable silence. They stayed that way for a while.

**A/N:** This chapter was written to explain why Severus lived in America and why he wasn't in Europe. I also tried to explain why Severus isn't as cruel as he is in the book. I still don't have a beta so if anybody is interested, please send me a message. Instead of putting it in the review, please send me a message. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review.


	5. Too late

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review. This chapter has been edited thanks to wwbgirlie.

**Chapter 5**

"I can't believe that the person we just talked to was Severus."

Sirius agreed, "I know what you mean. He looks so different." He then frowned and said, "No matter how he looks, he is still Snivellus."

James answered, "True..."

Silence fell between the two friends. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

Sirius suddenly asked, "Hey James...what are you going to do with Harry?"

James quickly halted. He then turned to Sirius and silently stared at him.

Sirius softly said, "James..."

James gave a sigh and quietly answered, "I don't know...I don't even know if he is a wizard or not."

Sirius angrily replied, "It shouldn't matter whether he is a squib or not! He is your son. You should accept him no matter what he is."

James defended, "What do you want me to do Sirius?!"

Sirius roared, "I want you to bring you son back home!"

James answered with a weary sigh, "How can I? If he truly is a squib...I'd rather him stay out of the war."

Sirius was able to understand his friend's reasoning, but he was not able to accept it.

"How is being away from his parents and family better? How is being in an orphanage better? There is no guarantee that he will be safe in the orphanage. Wouldn't he be safer here with us? We can protect him better here with our magic."

James quietly answered, "I don't know..."

Sirius put his arm over his friend's shoulder and told him, "Bring you son back home James. I'm sure Lily would like that, too. I don't agree with your decision to put him in an orphanage, but I do understand it. He was young. You two needed to give Adrian the attention he would have needed. You couldn't take care of Harry. I understand...but James...Harry is eleven now. I'm sure he can take care of himself. He will be more mature. You don't really have any excuse now."

James looked at Sirius with wet eyes and replied, "Thank you...I really needed to hear that right now." He stood up and suddenly turned back to face Sirius with a smile.

"Come on! Let's go back to the castle. Let's go tell Lily and see what she thinks of it."

With that, they both started heading up to the castle.

"Lily! Honey!"

"I'm in the living room." Lily answered.

When he entered the living room with Sirius, they found Lily looking at a broom catalog.

Sirius said with amusement, "Is this Lily Potter I see with a broom catalog? Who are you and what have you done with Lily?"

James started laughing and Lily just gave him a glare.

Lily answered with a glare, "If you must know...I'm looking at the catalog to look for a new broom for Adrian."

James looked at her with confusion and asked, "A new broom? Why?"

Lily turned to James and asked, "What happened outside? When he came back in, he was in a terrible mood."

Sirius answered, "We met up with Snivellus and his brats. It didn't go so well."

Lily asked with wide eyes, "Severus is here?"

James and Sirius nodded.

Lily turned to both of them and sternly said, "I want you two to treat Severus with respect. No more of this Snivellus. I don't want Adrian or anybody else to say such things to anyone. Especially Severus. You heard what Albus said. Severus didn't deserve what he went through in school and he doesn't deserve this now. Is this understood?"

They both started to argue when they were suddenly hit with Lily's glare. They reluctantly nodded.

"Good. Now James...go talk with Adrian and ask if he really wants a new broom."

James knocked on Adrian's door. When he heard a 'come in', he opened the door and entered.

He asked, "Adrian...Are you okay? Your mother said that you were upset."

Adrian answered with attitude, "I want a new broom. If you don't buy me a new broom I am going to start crying."

True to his word, his eyes started getting wet.

James timidly asked, "But Adrian...Your broom is perfectly fine. You only got it a month ago."

Adrian started throwing a fit. He started throwing everything he could get his hands on and started crying and screaming. Hearing the fit, Lily and Sirius quickly entered the room.

Lily started heading towards Adrian while dodging the items that were being thrown.

"Adrian sweetie...mummy's here. Calm down my sweet. You'll get your broom. You need to calm down for you to pick your new broom right?"

This immediately quieted the boy.

He turned to his parents and demanded, "I want a Nimbus 2000 by tomorrow!"

James said in shock, "But Adrian...that broom doesn't come out for at least two more weeks!"

Adrian began to throw a tantrum once more.

James quickly said to avoid a fit, "I'm sure I can talk to the store owner to send one early for the boy who lived. I'll send them an owl today and ask."

Adrian quickly ceased his tantrum.

He then turned to his parents and asked, "I want to go to Seamus house."

Lily answered, "Okay...let's go downstairs and ask if you can go over."

With that, Lily took Adrian down to the floo.

Only James and Sirius was left in the room.

Sirius told James, "I love that kid as if he was my own, but that kid is spoiled."

James answered, "Maybe...but he deserves this and more. He is our savior. What can we not do for him?"

Sirius sighed and nodded, "True..."

Sirius soon left for his room and James went to write a letter to the Quidditch store.

Adrian went over to Ron's house and only James and Lily was left.

James quietly asked Lily, "Lily...what would you say to bring Harry back home?"

Lily turned her head so fast that James was shocked her head didn't fly off.

James continued, "He would be eleven now. We had to send him to the orphanage when he was younger because he was too young and we needed to give our attention to Adrian. We didn't want Harry to be jealous, but he is now eleven...I think if we explain to him, he would understand."

Lily started crying and then threw herself at James.

She cried, "I've been waiting for you to say that since we ever left him there."

James chuckled and started playing with Lily's hair.

Lily started rambling, "Come on...we have no time to sit around like this. Let's go to the orphanage right now. I'm sure it's still open. Do you think he'll forgive us? Do you think he will want to come with us? What if he hates us? What if he doesn't remember us? What if..."

James stopped her 'what ifs' with a kiss.

He then answered, "Let's go...asking what ifs will get us nowhere."

They were soon in the orphanage an hour later after they made their decision to bring Harry back home.

A nun in the front desk asked, "How can we help you?"

James answered, "I'm looking for a Harry Potter. He was left here around 8 years ago."

The nun answered with nonchalance, "Very well...let me go check if there is a record of a Harry Potter anywhere here."

Ten minutes later, the nun returned and told them, "There is no Harry Potter currently residing in our orphanage here."

Lily frantically asked, "What do you mean he's not here? We left him here? What happened? What did you do?"

The nun answered with annoyance, "We didn't do anything. I did not deny that he was ever here. I am saying that he is not here now. He has been adopted soon after he was left here."

Lily was frozen in shock.

James asked with a shaking voice, "Who adopted him?"

The nun replied, "I'm afraid that it is confidential. Even if it wasn't, you won't be able to find that information because all the records have been lost when our orphanage caught on fire six years ago."

The Potters quietly left the orphanage in shock.

They couldn't believe it.

In Lily's head, Dumbledore's words started were ringing.

"_You might have had the choice of throwing him away, but you will not have a choice on whether you will get him back or not"_

Lily turned to James and said, "We need to go to Albus. We have to ask him to find our Harry."

With James's nod, they both started heading towards the headmaster's office.

"Ahh...Mr. And Mrs. Potter...what a pleasant surprise. Come and sit down. Would you like some lemon drops?" asked a jolly looking Dumbledore.

When he noticed their somber face, he quickly asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Lily started crying and replied, "Oh Albus...Our Harry is gone! We just went to the orphanage so that we could bring Harry back home, but when we went there, they said that he wasn't there anymore. He was adopted. We need to find him. Can you please help us? The orphanage said that they lost all record from a fire six years ago."

Dumbledore's expression changed from worried to annoyance instantly when he found out the reason to why the Potters were upset.

He replied in a cold voice, "I'm sure you remember what I told you that day, Lily. I have nothing further to say. I shall see you later for dinner."

That was a dismissal and the Potters knew it. They couldn't believe Dumbledore. James angrily swept out of the room and Lily hesitated and then left the room.

Dumbledore immediately went in search of his daughter and son-in-law.

Severus and Liz were still cuddling on the couch when a knock interrupted them. The knocking continued until Severus went to answer it. He was annoyed by the impatient knocking. He was going to give the person on the other side a piece of his mind when he came face to face with a out of breath Dumbledore. He just looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm glad that you two are here."

Liz asked, "Is something wrong, dad?"

Albus answered, "I have some news. It seems that the Potters went to the orphanage to bring back Harry."

This was met by a shocked gasp from Liz and an angry looking Severus.

Albus continued, "When they went, they found out that Harry was adopted. Fortunately, all the records have been lost because the orphanage went up in flames six years ago. The orphanage there right now is the newly built one so they only have records starting from 5 years ago. I felt that it would be wise for you two to know what is going on and that the Potters are interested in getting Harry back."  
Liz cried, "They can't have him! He is mine. He's our baby not theirs!"

Severus went next to her and pulled her into his arm.

One look at Severus and others might have believed that the headmaster's news had no effect on the potion master, but if one was to look closely, they would be able to tell that he was furious. Liz felt Severus behind her slightly shaking with his hand in a fist underneath his robes.

Severus comforted, "Don't worry, honey...they will not take Harry."

Dumbledore agreed, "Severus is right...they will not and can not take Harry. Legally and Magically...Harry is your son. Your blood runs in Harry's blood. Harry does not have any of the Potter's blood in him. That is what the bond we performed when Harry first came did. You must've noticed the change in Harry."

When he saw their confused expression, he chuckled and continued, "Harry Snape does not look like Harry Potter. Harry Potter is supposed to look identical to Adrian Potter. I'm sure you saw Adrian and noticed that he looks nothing like our Harry. Adrian has the roundish face from James. He looks like a replica of James really with Lily's eyes. Harry on the other hand looks nothing like James. He looks more like the twins with emerald eyes. He has the black jet hair from both of you. He has pointed features like Severus which evens out with Liz's features to make him look innocent in one angle and overly serious in another. That is how your boys always get out of trouble by the way."

Severus replied after some thought, "It's true...we've never noticed because we have been seeing him everyday and we didn't notice the little physical changes. I wonder where he got the emerald eyes. The eyes always reminded me of Lily."

Albus answered, "I might be able to answer that. My great- grandmother actually had Harry's eyes. If you look closer, you might be able to tell that even though Lily and Harry's eyes look similar, they are different. Harry's is more like an emerald than Lily's. His is bright and shines like an emerald where Lily's is just the emerald color. My great-grandmother actually had many talents, and I won't be surprised if Harry shows some of those talents."

When Liz and Severus shot him a questioning look, he just laughed and answered, "Don't worry about it. Anyway...you two shouldn't worry about them taking Harry. They legally can't. If they do, they can end up in Azkaban for quite a long time for kidnapping. Don't worry so much."

Albus suddenly asked, "Where are the boys? I was wondering why it was so quiet. I didn't see them at the pitch on my way here."

Severus answered, "We met Black and the two Potters. The twins were starting to argue with Potter and Harry was starting to panic. Harry is sleeping in his room and the twins are currently confined to their rooms."

Albus replied, "I see...Severus...for the sake of you and your family...make sure that the boy's childhood here don't end up like yours and the marauders. I don't expect them to be friends, I won't even mind them pranking each other. I just don't want it to become something like hate or something that they are too young to deal with. Childhood rivalry is fine...make sure that it doesn't go too far."

Severus sighed and answered, "I know what you mean Albus. Don't worry. The boys don't have it in them to hate or take anything too far. I'm sure that they are not above pranks, but they won't go farther than that. We have taught them better."

Albus replied with a twinkle in his eyes, "I'm sure you did, Severus. Now...I shall meet you at dinner. You can not just ignore all the staff. This is your first night here. Might as well start with you being introduced to the staff."

With that, he left the room.

Liz quietly asked Severus, "What are we going to do, Sev?"

He answered, "Don't worry...we won't let anything happen to Harry."

Liz asked, "Do you think we should tell them that he is the Harry they are looking for?"

Severus gave her a hard look and then asked, "Do you really want to tell them that?"

She answered, "Of course not...but as the parents that gave birth to Harry...I think they have a right. And I think Harry should have a chance to know his biological parents. He should make the decision. This is not a decision that we can make on his own. It must be his so that there are no regrets in the end."

Severus hesitated and then answered, "Very well...we will talk with Harry after dinner and see what he wants. Come...let's go get changed for dinner."

Twenty minutes later, they were changed for dinner. He then called for the twins to come into the room. The two boys silently entered the room with both their heads down.

Severus pulled up both of their chins and had them look into his eyes. His hard look soon melted into a little smile. The twins both sighed in relief.

Severus told them, "I'm disappointed in you two. When you see Harry, apologize to him. If he forgives you, you also have our forgiveness. Go get ready for dinner. We're going to go eat in the Great Hall to eat with the other staff members."

Severus felt the alarms alerting him to his youngest son waking up.

He entered the room and saw Harry starting to wake up.

"Hey buddy...did you sleep well?"

Harry looked up with his eyes that were not fully awake and nodded. He then did something he hadn't done since he was seven. He raised both of his hands up in a language that every parent understood. Severus went to him and picked him up. Harry put his arm around his father neck and wrapped his legs on Severus' waist. He then lowered his head on Severus' shoulder.

Severus chuckled, "You're starting to get too old for this child."

Harry just grunted and held on tighter.

Severus carried him out and went into the boys' room.

Harry asked in confusion, "Was I sleeping in your room? I was wondering why there was only one bed and why I was alone when I woke up."

He answered, "Yes, you were sleeping in our room. You were sleeping, and I needed the twins to go to their room. I thought that the twins would wake you up from your needed sleep so I just put you down on our bed."

When they reached the boys' room, they saw the twins discussing what they were going to wear.

Harry said with amusement, "You know...you two are like teenage girls discussing what they are going to wear. Next thing you know, you two are going to be discussing what color lipstick will go with your lips or something girly like that."

They twins immediately stopped talking and went to their brother.

They started rambling, "We're so sorry. We didn't mean to. You have to understand. We didn't even see you. We didn't know."

Harry just looked at them in confusion.

He asked, "What are you two talking about? Why are you sorry?"

Eric answered, "We're sorry for not noticing you."

Sean continued, "We didn't know that they were the Potters. You know how we get when an obnoxious kid shows up and starts bragging about things he can't back up."

Understanding soon fell on Harry.

He laughed and replied, "Don't worry. It was no big deal. You didn't even know that they were the Potters."

The twins softly said, "Still..."

Sean looked at Harry and asked, "Do you forgive us?"

Harry got down from his father's arms and jumped into both Eric and Sean's arms.

He hugged them and answered, "Always..."

Severus just nodded at the twins. He then said to the twins, "Get Harry ready for dinner. You three have twenty minutes to get ready before we head towards the Great Hall."

He then turned to Harry and asked, "Harry...the Potters and Black is going to be there...are you going to be okay?"

Harry just nodded.

Twenty minutes later, they were ready to head down to dinner.

The family of five opened the great doors at the entrance of the Great Hall and swept in.

There was only one long table in the middle of the hall instead of the four tables like during the school year.

When they entered, everybody's eyes flew to them.

Dumbledore stood up and welcomed, "Severus..Liz..children..welcome to the Great Halls of Hogwarts. Come sit and have some dinner with us." He then turned to the staff and announced, "This is Severus Snape and his wife Elizabeth Snape. Severus will take the potion position and also the Head of House for Slytherin." When he said this, Severus' face immediately flew to Albus. This was never discussed. He was starting to get annoyed by this when Albus sent him a look that said that they would discuss it later. He then continued, "Elizabeth will be teaching Muggle Studies. These three boys are their sons. The twins, Eric and Sean will be joining the third years, and Harry, their youngest, will be a first year this year."

When Albus said Harry, the Potters and Sirius' eyes immediately went to the small boy. No matter how much they looked, he didn't look like the Harry they remembered. He looked nothing like Adrian.

Harry was seated between the twins and their parents sat next to the headmaster. They were right across from the Potters.

Adrian looked at Harry and asked, "So..you're a first year?"

Harry looked up and nodded. The twins didn't seem very happy that Adrian was talking to their brother. Only Harry's hand on their legs stopped them from interrupting.

Soon, everybody was distracted by the food and random conversations. Suddenly, he felt someone kicking him from under the table. He looked up and noticed that Adrian was looking at him. He glared at him and silently questioned him. Adrian then stood up and walked to where his parents were and silently asked something. He then walked back. Not to his seat, but towards Harry. Instead of stopping at his seat, he walked passed Harry. But unknown to everybody else, he dropped a note on Harry's seat. Harry looked at the note in confusion. When he noticed nobody looking, he silently looked at the note.

_Come outside to the pitch. _

Harry was never one to back down from a challenge, and he really wanted to know what the person who was once his brother wanted.

He first made sure that his parents were distracted. He noticed that they were in a deep conversation with a stern looking teacher who had her hair in a bun. He saw that the twins were in a conversation with teachers next to them. He quietly got up and sneaked out of the hall.

He had to think carefully to remember where the pitch was. When he remembered, he started heading towards it. He saw Adrian sitting on the grass.

Adrian smirked and said, "So you came?"

Harry looked at him and asked, "What did you want? Why did you call me out here? Did you have to do it in such a sneaky way?"

Adrian looked at Harry with a glint in his eyes and answered, "I don't like you. I called you out here so we can settle once and for all who is the best. If the adults knew, they would have stopped us."

Harry tried not to be hurt by what Adrian was saying, but it was hard.

He defended, "How can you not like me? You don't even know me! Why do we need to settle anything? I didn't do anything to you!"

Adrian roared, "You embarrassed me and I will not stand for it."

Harry asked in shock, "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you!"

Adrian raged, "You with your broom. You embarrassed me with your broom. Pulling stunts like that...I'm not going to let you beat me like that. I challenge you to a race."

Harry, still shocked, answered, "Why are you taking it out on me? My brothers were there too. Why not ask them? I didn't beat you in anything. We weren't even against you."

Adrian replied, "Your brothers are third years. You are a first year. You are the same age as me. I will not let someone like you beat me. Will you accept this challenge or are you too much of a chicken?"

Harry suddenly got angry. He answered, "Fine! But I don't have my broom with me."

Adrian handed him a broom and replied, "It'll take us too long to actually go and get our brooms so we'll use the schools. I got it out from the shack before you got here."

He looked at the handed broom. It wasn't the best broom, but it was better than some of the ones he saw at the school.

He asked, "So..what are the rules?"

Adrian answered, "We are going to go from here to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. Once we reach the outskirt of it, we come back. Whoever touches the hoop over there first wins. But the whole thing will only count if you do at least three tricks."

Harry nodded.

They were soon on their brooms and racing towards the forest. They were shoulder to shoulder most of the time. They were close to reaching the hoops. Adrian already finished doing three tricks. Harry had one more left to do. He didn't know what to do. He suddenly had a great idea. He quickly shot up. Adrian looked at him in confusion. When Harry was at least 60 feet in the hair, he started diving to the ground. Adrian realized too late what Harry was doing. Harry was completing his last trick and the trick that would help him win because it would be faster for him to go up and then dive down in the direction of the hoop to reach the hoop first than it would be for him to just fly straight ahead. Just as Adrian predicted, Harry reached the hoops first.

He saw Harry doing flips in joy. Adrian was furious. He couldn't believe that he, the boy who lived, was being beaten by this small little American midget. He was going to yell at Harry when he turned to face him, but the expression on Harry's face stopped him.

His face completely went white.

When Adrian turned around, he realized why.

Their parents and the whole Hogwarts' staff was in the field.

Sirius and James looked amused and Lily was glaring at her son. Even through the glare, everybody was able to see that she was trying hard not to smile. Seeing this, Adrian sent a smirk to his parents. This finally broke Sirius and James. They started cracking up. Lily couldn't help but to smile. The whole staff seemed amused. Even McGonagall was trying to hide her smile. The only ones not smiling was Harry's family. Liz looked terrified and his dad looked cold, emotionless, and scary. The twins were another story.

Laughing quickly stopped and everybody's attention was soon on the twins when they suddenly roared, "Harry Michael Snape! What the hell did you think you were doing!"

Eric roared, "How stupid can you be?!"

Sean continued, "How dare you sneak away from us?!"

They started taking turns chastising him.

"Do you have any idea how scared Mom was?

"She was terrified for you!"

"Not only her, but Dad too!"

Harry flinched. He didn't mean to scare his parents. He didn't want to cry in front of all these people, and especially not in front of Adrian, but tears started forming in his eyes.

He cried, "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking and..."

Eric cut him off, "Of course you weren't thinking. If you were, you wouldn't be pulling such idiotic stunts!"

Severus quietly said in a voice that brought shivers to everybody, "That is enough..." He faced the twins and ordered, "Escort him to his room. Make sure he stays there." He then faced Harry with a cold look. Harry couldn't look in the eyes. Severus raised Harry's chin so that their eyes could meet. Harry was faced with eyes that seemed to burn him with anger and disappointment.

He told Harry, "Go to your room. I will deal with you later when I am in more control of my emotions."

This hurt Harry more. His dad was usually the type of person who dealt with disobedience immediately. The fact that his dad needed to calm down meant that he was really angry and scared for him.

His mom came up to him and gave him a fierce hug. She then kissed him on the forehead and then went after her husband.

Harry was then taken to his room by his brothers. He felt like a prisoner, but he was too guilty to complain.

An hour later, Severus entered the boys' room. He saw that the twins were sleeping, but that Harry wasn't. He went to Harry and asked," Why aren't you sleeping?"

Harry didn't answer,

Severus sighed and continued, "I'm not angry with you anymore. I can't say that I forgive you yet, but I'm not angry."

He paused for awhile and then continued, "Do you have any idea how scared your mother and I were for you? You were gone. We looked for you everywhere. When we found you, you were flying near the forest. There is a reason why it's called the Forbidden Forest. That was very foolish of you to go there. I have never been as scared as I was then. After I found relief in the fact that you were coming back, you pull that stupid stunt. Your mother was terrified. I have never seen her like that. Her face was white and she was shaking. Have you ever seen your mother like that? It takes a lot to scare her and you terrified her. I'm disappointed that you sneaked out and went flying at night without permission or supervision. It's late and we'll deal with it tomorrow. I just came in to check on you boys. Your mom wanted to come, but I convinced her to stay. She was exhausted from today."

Harry softly told Severus, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare anyone."

Severus kissed his forehead and gave him a hug.

"I know child..I know..."

With that, he quietly left the room.


	6. You must be

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review. This chapter has been edited thanks to wwbgirlie.

**Chapter 6**

Harry jumped on top of Eric's bed and started jumping and yelling, "Come on! Wake up!

We need to go. I want to go. I'm gonna get a wand today."

Eric groaned, "Harry...it's too early for this. Get off my bed. Go bother someone else."

Harry then jumped onto Sean's bed.

"Sean!! Wake up. We're going to go get my wand today!"

Sean said with a groan, "Harry...go away. Go bother Eric."

Harry answered, "I did, but he said to go away."

Sean sighed and then looked at the clock. It showed that it was barely 6:15.

He groaned at Harry, "Harry...it's not even seven yet. Go back to sleep or at least let me sleep."

Harry started to protest, "Bu-..."

He was stopped by Sean putting his hand over his mouth.

Sean told Harry, "If you leave me alone until eight, I will buy you two scoops of ice cream at Diagon Alley."

He saw Harry's eyes going wide. He quickly said, "That is only if you leave me alone

until then."

Harry quickly nodded and then went out of the room.

He wanted to go to Diagon Alley right now. The living room was empty. It was so early that even his dad wasn't up yet. He decided to go into his parents' room.

When he entered the room, he saw that both of his parents were sleeping.

He started off in a run and then jumped right into the middle of his parents with a loud hmph!

Severus and Liz quickly got up and pointed their wands at the door. When they didn't see anybody, they were confused. They then turned to their sides and found Harry watching them with big wide eyes. Severus went back under his blanket with a groan.

Liz asked with a yawn, "What's the matter Harry? Why are you awake so early?"

Harry answered, "I'm getting my wand today!"

She smiled and replied, "Yes..you are, but we are going at 10:00. It's not even seven yet."

Harry whined, "But mom..."

Liz dragged Harry down with under the blankets. He started struggling for a while and then stopped.

Liz said, "Good boy. Now...let's go to sleep for at least another hour. You can sleep next to us."

Harry was about to protest when he realized that he was already almost falling asleep. It was so warm.. He said to himself, 'Only for an hour'.

When Harry woke up, he woke up alone. When he looked at the time, he noticed that it was more than one hour that he slept. It was already 9:00.

He quickly went out to the living room where everybody was having breakfast.

Severus saw Harry first and said with a laugh, "Look who finally decided to wake up."

Harry said with a pout, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Liz answered, "You looked so cute sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake you.

Now...hurry up and go wash up. We need to go meet the Grangers in London in about 45 minutes."

By the time they were walking out the gates of Hogwarts, Harry was jumping up and down.

Severus said to Harry with a hint of warning, "Do calm down Harry. You are not a jack rabbit. You are a well mannered boy who is going to walk to London not hop."

Afterwards, Harry started walking, but with a spring in his step.

Severus shook his head and asked Liz, "Were we ever that excited to get our first wands?"

Liz laughed and answered, "Of course we were. I think I was worse. I woke my mom up at 5. After many pouts and begging, I managed to get my mom out the door by 8:30."

Severus looked at her with shock and then said, "I'm glad that none of our boys were like that. If they were, I don't think I could have handled that."

Liz just laughed at Severus.

"Elizabeth!"

Liz ran up and hugged Stella.

"How have you been Stella? David?"

Stella answered, "We have been well. Hermione has been a handful today. She has been jumping up and down, She woke up at 5:00 today. She managed to wake us up and keep us up until now."

Liz laughed and told her, "Harry has been the same. He woke up at around 6:00. He woke all of us up for a while, but I was able to convince him to sleep some more."

David turned to Severus and greeted, "How have you been Severus?"

He answered, "Very well. I have been getting reacquainted with the school once more."

David asked, "So it's true that you are going to be teaching this year?"

When Severus nodded, he continued, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

Severus looked at him with confusion..

"Look after my daughter for me please. I worry about her. She is too curious for her own good. It seems that her only close friends are your sons and her books. If it's true that the students get separated if they go into another house, I worry for her. What if she is not in the same house as Harry? She will once again depend on her books. That is not the type life I would wish upon her."

Severus reassured him, "Don't worry. I will look after Hermione as if she was my own. Even if they are in different houses, it shouldn't stop them from being friends. And from what I can see..I think they are going to be in the same house. All four of them."

David asked, "What makes you say that?"

Severus replied, "Well...I've known the boys all their lives and I have known Hermione for the last four years. I know that they won't be in Slytherin. They are clever, but they are not cunning. They don't have it in them. They wouldn't use their cleverness for their own gain. They are loyal, but Hufflepuff wouldn't be for them. They are clever, but that is not what makes the children them. I would say that they would be in Gryffindor. Judging from all the trouble they have been in so far, I would say the house of bravery for it takes bravery to do the things they do. But then again, who knows? It all depends on that raggedy hat."

David laughed and asked, "What if they do become Gryffindors? If I remember correctly, you are not really fond of that house."

Severus gave him a little smile and answered, "True..but then again...I married a Gryffindor didn't I?"

David laughed at that comment.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

When they reached each other, they fell into a hug.

"I missed you so much. I'm so excited. We're finally getting our wands!"

"I missed you too, Harry. I'm finally going to be able to get some books!"

Harry rolled his eyes and asked, "Is that all you think about? We're going to go get wands, yet you're excited about some books."

Hermione cried, "Hey! You lived in the magical world since forever. I never had a chance so I wanna read and learn about the cultures and stuff."

Harry replied, "Whatever.." He puffed out his chest and said with pride, "I know everything. If there is anything you want to know, just ask me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but asked, "Very well...What is magic?"

Harry opened his mouth...then closed it...and then replied, "Hey..I think mom's calling us. Let's go." With that, he quickly walked away. Hermione just laughed and shook her head.

Liz announced, "We should go to Gringotts first. We need to get our money, and you guys can convert your money there. I'll show you how to use it as we shop."

A few minutes later, they all had their money. While they were starting to walk out of the bank, they were met by Hagrid.

Harry yelled, "Hagrid! What are you doing here?"

Hagrid broke into a smile and answered, "Harry! How are yeh? I'm jus' here fer Hogwarts business."

Harry asked, "Hogwarts business? What is it? Can you tell me?"

Hagrid seemed a little hesitant. Seeing Hagrid's struggle, Severus broke in and said, "Harry..if you want a new wand by today, we're going to have to hurry."

Harry said with excitement, "Okay let's go then." He then turned to Hagrid and said, "Bye Hagrid. I'll see you at school." With that, he ran ahead to where Hermione and the twins were.

Hagrid said to Severus, "Thanks Professor."

Severus just nodded his head.

They two families soon entered Ollivander's Wand Shop.

The store was stuffy and dusty. It felt as if they stepped into another world because it was so quiet compared to the chaos of the students shopping for a new school year.

An eerie voice greeted, "Welcome to Ollivanders'." He faced Severus and said, "Dragon Heartstring, Willow, 13 inches. A very strong wand. Good for defense." Severus nodded. Ollivander then turned to Liz and said, "Unicorn hair, Maple, 8 inches. Good for healing and charm."

Liz answered, "Yes it is. It has helped me a lot." He then turned to the twins and smiled, "Yes...you two were one of my most interesting customers. I have never had someone who had the exact same wand from the same core. Even if they were twins. Phoenix feather, Cedar, 14 inches. Strong wand that's good for many things."

He then turned to Harry and Hermione.

"New students I assume. I will measure the lady first." He turned to Hermione and asked, "You wand arm?"

Hermione answered, "I write with my right hand if that's what you're asking."

A measuring tape started measuring Hermione's right arm.

Ollivander seemed to be in thought for a moment and then went deep into the back and brought five wands.

"This has a core from a Unicorn, Oak, 10 inches."

When Hermione put it in her hands, a book shot out of the book case.

"Definitely not." Ollivander muttered.

He handed her another wand and explained, "This is Dragon Heartstring, Vine, 10 inches."

When Hermione grabbed it, lights came out of the wand.

"That is a good wand. Treat it well and it shall not lead you into trouble. That will be 8 galleons."

He then turned to Harry. After measuring his right arm, Ollivander once again went deep into his store. When he came back, he came back with 3 wands.

"This is a Unicorn Hair from Holly, 13 inches."

When Harry put it in his hand, he didn't feel anything. He looked up at Ollivander in confusion.

Ollivander quickly took away the wand and then replaced it with another.

"This is Dragon Heartstring, Maple, 13 inches."

This time, a vase behind Ollivander broke.

Ollivander quickly took the wand away from him.

They went through at least 15 different wands.

Ollivander told them, "I have never failed to find anybody a wand, and I don't plan on starting now."

He then quietly said to himself, "I wonder..."

With that, he quickly left once more to the back of the room. This time, he brought out a box that was covered in dust.

He handed Harry the wand.

"This is from a Phoenix feather, Holly, 11 inches."

When Harry had the wand in his hand, he felt warm and right. Red and gold lights shot out of the wand.

Ollivander muttered, "Curious...very..curious..."

Severus hearing this asked, "What's curious?"

Ollivander turned to Severus and answered, "I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Snape. The Phoenix that gave the core the core for the wand that young Mr. Snape has gave one other core. The wand Mr. Snape has is the brother wand to the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Everybody froze..

Ollivander continued, "I thought that Mr. Potter would be the one to get this wand." He then stared at Harry and said in a voice unlike his, "I think we can expect great things from Mr. Snape. For He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible...but great..."

Having heard enough, Severus quickly paid and had everybody go out.

Ollivander's words still rang loud and clear in Liz and Severus' head, but as kids are kids, they already seemed to forget what happened at the wand shop and was now talking about what they should expect when they go to Hogwarts. While they were passing by the Quidditch shop, they met Hagrid again.

Harry greeted, "Hey Hagrid. I thought you left already."

Hagrid replied, "I couldn' leave without givin' yeh yer birthday present. It's yer birthday in a few days is it not?"

Hagrid handed Harry an owl cage. Inside was the prettiest snow owl he had ever seen. It was pure white with some gray markings on its face.

Harry couldn't believe it.

Harry gave Hagrid a giant hug and repeated, "Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Liz turned to Hagrid and said, "You shouldn't have Hagrid. Thank you so much."

Hagrid embarrassedly said, "It was nothin'. I'm gonna go now. I'll see yeh guys later."

Sean asked, "What are you going to name her?"

Harry asked, "It's a her? How do you know?"

Sean explained, "Do you see these markings on her face? This shows that she is a female. If these markings were on the opposite way, it would have meant that she was a male."

David asked, "How do you know all this?"

Sean answered, "I'm interested in animals. I read about owls a few years ago."

Eric asked, "So...what will you name her..?"

Harry wondered for a while. He then exclaimed, "Hedwig!"

Hermione asked, "Why Hedwig? What does it even mean?"

Harry answered, "I don't know. I read it somewhere a few years ago. I don't even remember what book it was. 'Hedwig' is all I remember."

Sean said, "That's a good name. Let's go now. I think mom and dad are getting ready to leave."

Harry started pouting.

Seeing him pout, Sean frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry pouted and whined, "You promised."

Sean looked at him in confusion. After a while he finally understood.

He told Harry, "Oh yea..I'm so sorry. I forgot. Hold on a sec. I'll go ask dad if we can go there really quick.

Harry saw Sean run to ask their dad if they could drop by the ice cream store.

Hermione asked, "What was that all about?"

Harry answered, "Sean promised me he would buy me two scoops of ice cream when we came here if I left him alone until 8."

Hermione laughed.

Sean came back and told them, "We're going to stop by the ice cream store before we leave. We're first gonna go to the Leaky Cauldron to get lunch. We'll stop by after lunch and I'll buy you you're promised two scoops."

The day finally ended with everybody getting a scoop of ice cream. Two scoops in Harry's case. The Snapes and the Grangers split up and promised to meet at King's station. By the time Harry was home, he instantly fell asleep.

Severus said to the twins, "Go and get ready for bed." He then handed Harry over to Eric and continued, "Here..put him to bed."

When Severus and Liz was in bed, they started discussing what happened that day at the wand store.

Liz asked, "What do you think this means Severus?"

Severus answered, "I don't know and I don't think I really want to know. We don't know anything now and it won't do us any good to worry about something that hasn't happened yet."

Liz leaned into Severus and quietly said, "I'm scared, Sev. I'm scared for our little Harry. I'm scared that someone is going to take him away from us. I'm afraid that we won't be able to protect him. He is my baby..."

Severus kissed head head and comforted, "Don't worry. Nobody is going to take him from us. I will protect him. I will protect all of us."

September quickly came.

"Do you have all your things packed?"

Eric complained, "I don't understand why we have to pack our stuff. It's not like you're not going to be here."

Liz replied, "You are going to have your own houses. You are not going to be staying here."

Harry joined in on complaining and complained, "We can come back if we forgot something. We can ask you or dad to get it for us. This is stupid!"

Severus joined in and said with disapproval, "That is enough boys. Do as your mother says and pack. It is true you can come and get something if you need it, but that is no excuse to be lazy. Unlike the other kids, you don't even have to take your luggage with you."

Eric and Harry both sheepishly apologized.

Sean yelled, "Come on! We're going to be late. It's already 10:40."

When they reached the station, they were met with the Grangers.

Stella asked Liz, "This ticket says to go to platform nine and three-quarters. There are no such platform."

Liz quickly explained that they had to go through the wall between platform nine and ten.

The group paired up and ran towards the barrier. Once they were through, they were in a place that was crowded with kids and parents telling their children last minute things.

Stella and David seemed teary and was telling Hermione how much they loved her and how much they were going to miss her.

Liz also seemed to be on the verge of tears. She hugged Eric, Sean, and Harry. Without letting go, she lectured, "Don't buy anything on the trolley that we wouldn't buy you." She then faced Harry and told him, "Your brothers are going to be on the same train so if anything happens go to them. I gave them the money so when the trolley comes, just go looking for them and they will give you money." She then turned to the twins and said, "Take care of your brother. Don't get into fights and try to behave. Don't buy too many sweets on the trolley. You wouldn't want to ruin your dinner."She then kissed the kids and told them to be safe.

Next to her, Severus sneered, "For goodness sakes lady. You are going to see them in a few hours. You are worse than the parents here who are not going to see their children until Christmas."

Liz just threw her a glare and the boys tried to stifle their laughter.

Severus then told them, "You boys better get on the train before it leaves."

The boys waved good-bye to their parents and then got on the train. They were soon joined by Hermione. Once the train started moving, the twins told Harry and Hermione that they were going to have a look around the train so if they needed them, all they had to do was yell. Hermione then turned to Harry and told him that she was going to have a look around too. When she asked if he was going to come along, he answered no.

"I'm tired. I'd rather just sit here and maybe take a nap."

Fifteen minutes into the ride, a knock was heard on the door. After the knock, a red headed boy with freckles came in.

He nervously asked, "There are no more room in the other compartments. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Harry shook his head and invited him in.

He introduced himself, "Hi...my name is Harry. Harry Snape."

The boy said in shock, "You're American!"

Harry asked with a frown, "Is there something wrong with that?"

The boy replied, "No...it's just strange that you're not going to a school in America. Anyway...it's nice to meet you. My name is Ron Weasley."

An awkward silence soon filled the room after all the introductions were made.

Harry asked to break the silence, "So...do you like Quidditch?"

This broke any awkward feelings between them. They talked until the trolley came about Quidditch.

An old lady asked, "Anything from the trolley dearies?"

Ron shook his head 'no' as he held onto his wrapped sandwich.

Harry asked, "Can you hold on for a few minutes please?"

When she nodded, he started running towards the door. Before he could go out, he bumped into someone and fell down.

"Watch where you are going, Snape."

This was the voice of Adrian Potter. An Irish looking boy and a dark skinned boy ranked behind him. Because of the size difference, Harry was thrown to the ground while Adrian still held his ground.

Harry yelled, "What are you talking about. You bumped into me. You should be the one apologizing."

Adrian narrowed his eyes and hissed, "What did you say, Snape?"

Harry glared and replied, "Apologize to me now!"

Hearing the commotion outside, Ron came outside.

He quickly came over to Harry's side and whispered, "Come on...just let it go. He is the Boy-Who-Lived. He isn't going to apologize."

Adrian sneered, "Why don't you make me apologize you little runt."

Harry opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. He then opened his mouth and said, "You know what..never mind. The Boy-Who-Lived is apparently too above us to apologize when he is in the wrong. It is fine. Everybody already knows that he is just a spoiled brat."

Everybody gasped in shock. They couldn't believe what this kid was saying to the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry started turning around to walk back when he was suddenly grabbed by the shirt. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground and he felt pain underneath his chin. Ron was about to hit Adrian back, but before he had a chance, Harry charged towards him. They were soon fighting.

Not long after the fight started, they were quickly pulled apart. Sean was holding Adrian, and Eric Harry.

Eric asked, "What the hell is going on here!"

Harry pointed and said with anger, "He started it!"

Eric turned Harry around so that he was facing him.

He said with anger, "I don't give a damn who started it. Get into that damn compartment and stay there."

Harry was then pushed by Eric into the compartment. Ron soon joined him.

Ron asked, "Are you okay?"

Harry just nodded.

Ron continued, "You know..at first..I really wanted to meet Adrian Potter. But now that I saw who he was...I never want to see him again."

Few minutes later, Eric and Sean entered the room.

Harry cringed as he saw the anger in their face.

Eric hissed, "What were you thinking?"

Harry suddenly felt anger. Why weren't his brothers on his side?

He yelled, "I told you that it wasn't my fault. He started it! He bumped into me and then told me to apologize. When I told him to apologize, he became all arrogant. I might have baited him by telling him that he couldn't apologize, but he threw the first punch."

Sean roared, "Be quiet! Do you really think that everything is going to be okay just because you didn't start it? Unless I am mistaken, our father is at that castle right now. We aren't like other kids who will be punished by their professors. We have our parents to deal with. You know dad. Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

Eric continued, "Why didn't you come to us when that Potter kid got in your way? Why didn't you call for us when he hit you?"

Harry was suddenly hit with dread. He forgot that his dad was in the castle.

He cried, "I'm sorry...Don't tell dad. Please don't tell him."

Sean went to Harry and pulled him into a hug. He then took out his wand and cast a spell to get rid of the bruise.

Eric said in a calmer tone, "I told the kids there not to talk about this to anyone. I told them not to talk about it especially in front of other teachers. I also told Potter not to tell anyone. I already healed his bruises. We won't tell him anything and as long as none of the other kids mess up, dad won't know anything."

Harry gave a sigh of relief and thanked them.

Eric replied, "Don't thank us yet. We are very upset with you. What were you going anyway?"

He answered, "I was looking for you. The trolley came and I needed money, but you had the money."

Sean apologized, "We're so sorry. We completely forgot about you not having any money. We met another twin. They look kinda like your new friend over there."

Ron joined in, "You must've met Fred and George. They are my brothers."

Sean continued, "Yea. They are really funny. You should meet them Harry."

Eric silently left the room and then came back in a few moments later. He then handed Harry a bag.

"Here you go. Those are most of the things from the trolley. The stuff are kinda different from the ones in America. I didn't really like them. I'm gonna have to send a mail to someone over to send some stuff over. Give me a list of the things you want and give it to me tomorrow morning."

Throughout the rest of the train ride, the twins stayed in the same compartment as Harry and Ron.

They finally reached the castle. First years were called by Hagrid. The twins followed the rest of the first years. Hermione was finally seen next to a boy with a toad. When Hermione spotted Harry, she marched up to him and gave him a whack on the head.

"Oww...Hermione...what was that for?"

She answered, "I heard what went on in the train earlier. How can you be so stupid? Your parents are at that school right now."

Harry groaned, "Enough Mione...I've heard this lecture already from my brothers. Since you know about what happened, I'm sure you know not to say anything at school."

Hermione frowned, but nodded.

Harry gave Hermione a hug and thanked her. Hermione still had a look of disapproval, but she didn't look as upset as she was earlier.

Harry then introduced Hermione to Ron.

"Mione..this over here is Ron. And Ron...this is Hermione."

They both shook hands and greeted each other.

They were all waiting outside of the Great Hall to be called inside.

Ron nervously said, "I wonder what we're gonna have to do...Fred and George were talking about fighting a giant troll."

Professor McGonagall came in and announced that the Hall was ready for them.

When they entered the Hall, a stool was in the center. On top of the stool was an old hat. The rim of the hat opened up to form a mouth. It then started to sing. It started singing about the four houses of Hogwarts and what traits each house contains. Once the song was completed, the sorting was ready to take place.

The twins were the first to be sorted since they were going to be third years

Eric first sat on the stool and then after a few minutes, it screamed out GRYFFINDOR!

Sean sat down next. As before with Eric, the hat finally screamed out GRYFFINDOR!

The Gryffindor table applauded and welcomed their new house mates.

It was now time for the first years to be sorted. Out of the three of them, Hermione was the first one to be sorted. She slowly got up there and her face was soon covered by the hat. Her sorting seemed to take longer than the sorting of the other people. Few minutes later, the hat screamed out GRYFFINDOR!

Next, Adrian Potter was called up. When his name was called, everybody stopped what they were doing to get a better look at him. Once the hat was on top of his head, the hat didn't sort him for a long time. Soon, the hat roared GRYFFINDOR! But unlike the other times, the hat seemed as if it was offended by something.

"Harry Snape!" McGonagall called.

Harry slowly walked up to the stool. Once he had the hat on top of his head, he hear a voice speaking to him.

_Mr. Snape...interesting mind you have here. What's this...you weren't always a Snape...very interesting...Now..where to put you?..You seem to have all the traits of the four founders. Out of all, bravery seems to stand out the most. I wish you luck in life Mr. Snape. I shall sort you into..GRYFFINDOR!.._

He was met by applause. He quickly went over to his brothers.

Ron was later sorted into Gryffindor as well.

Harry raised his head and looked to where his parents were. Sensing Harry looking at them, they turned

and looked at Harry. They then sent him a smile and a wink.

He couldn't believe that he was at Hogwarts. He couldn't wait for the year to start. He sent a smile to

his parents and then joined in on the chatter that was going around the tables.

**A/N II:** Sorry for such a late update. School just started and everything is hectic. Please leave a review and thank you for reading.

**A/N III:** litlittledragon brought this to my attention. Thank you litlittledragon. I know that in the previous chapter, I said that Adrian was going to go to Ron's house and then in this chapter I made it seem as if they didn't know each other. That was a mistake on my part. I'll try my best not to make this kind of mistakes again so please understand. Thank you and I am very sorry once more.


	7. No More

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review. This chapter has been edited thanks to wwbgirlie.

**Chapter 7**

The first few days of school went by quickly. Surprisingly, everybody seemed to be keeping the 'Potter and Snape situation' quiet. None of the boys were called in by any of the professors or their parents.

Severus Snape soon became the hated teacher of Hogwarts. All the students who had him came out of the classroom muttering about stupid gits and how they should just go back to wherever they came from. On the other hand, Professor Luciander was hailed as the best teacher ever. None of the students other than Harry, Hermione, and the twins knew that Professor Luciander was actually the hated Professor Snape's wife.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were enjoying their lunch when they were suddenly startled by a sound of books crashing into the table.

When they looked up, they saw that it was Eric who threw down his books. Eric looked furious. Sean looked just as mad, but instead of throwing down his books, he just put them down with force on the table.

Harry raised one of his eyebrows up and asked, "What's the matter with you two?"

Eric started rambling, "I can't believe him! How was I supposed to know where a bezoar comes from? How dare he say that I am incompetent! Just because he like the stupid subject doesn't mean that I have to like it too."

Harry asked in confusion, "What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?"

Sean answered, "We just came back from Dad's class."

Harry asked, "Is it really as bad as the others are saying?"

He replied, "It is worse."

Harry winced, He then asked, "What exactly happened to piss off Eric so much?"

Sean answered with laughter, "That was actually his fault. Dad asked a question that is in any first year potions book and this idiot answered it wrong. He asked where a bezoar comes from and instead of saying that it can be found in a stomach of a goat, he said that it comes from a stomach of a donkey. Dad then got this weird look on his face and then told him that his answer was a donkey and that he couldn't believe how he could be so idiotic. He then continued on about how he was incompetent and how he knew nothing about potions. He ranted on and on."

Harry started laughing. When Eric turned his glare on them, Harry and Sean started laughing harder.

Sean continued, "It's not only Eric who got chewed out. I think at least three of the students from each house ended up crying. Dad was vicious. When do you have him?"

Hermione answered, "We have double potions tomorrow."

Sean told them, "If I were you guys, I would look over you books and at least be aware of what is in the first few chapters. He won't give anyone mercy, so go in prepared."

By the time Sean finished his warning, he found himself the center of attention surrounded by first year Gryffindors; all of them looked at him with fear in their eyes.

Sean quickly reassured, "Don't worry…as long as you look over your book, you guys will be fine."

By the time all the first years were reassured, lunch time was almost over.

Eric, who by this time had calmed down enough asked Harry, "What class do you have next?"

Harry flippantly answered between mouthfuls of food, "I have an introductory class to flying 101."

The twins froze.

Eric asked, "It's with Professor Potter, isn't it?

Harry turned to Eric and reassured, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides…he's the professor of my favorite subject. Whatever he does can not make me hate the class."

Sean said with worry in his voice, "Well…Still…be careful and do try to behave Harry. Don't give him any excuse to let him get to you. I want you to be careful in Flitwick's class too since Lily Potter is in that class." He then stopped and randomly asked, "What are we supposed to call her? Professor Potter? Evans? Lily?"

This got the table laughing.

Fred answered, "We call her Professor Potter. When the two professors are together, we just call the Charm's teacher Professor Potter and the other professor 'Professor'."

George continued, "I realize it's confusing, but it eventually works out." He then asked curiously, "Why are you two warning your brother against Professor Potter? Both of those teachers are one of the best we ever had so far."

The twins shared a look and then Eric answered, "It's family stuff." He then turned to Harry and said, "As I said…be careful and if you need us you know where we will be."

With that, he exited the hall.

"Come on Harry! We've got to go. It's almost time for class and I want to go early and get the good brooms before we are left with the old nasty ones," whined Ron.

Hermione rushed, "Hold on! I'm almost done reading!"

Harry looked at Hermione and said with amusement, "You know Hermione…reading might teach you many things, but they won't teach you how to fly. As a matter of fact…I don't think anything or anyone will ever be able to teach you how to fly. I still don't know how you managed to get stuck in that tree upside down like that last summer."

Hermione flushed in embarrassment and said, "Oh, shut up, Harry!"

She then rushed out of the hall in a huff.

Harry and Ron continued laughing for a few seconds before following her lead and leaving the hall for their next class.

He had put off a strong front, but he was terrified. Fearing today, he wasn't able to get a wink of sleep last night. This would be the first time being near his biological father without his family since he was adopted. He slowly came on the quidditch field with his two friends. He was laughing with them, but inside he was shaking. He felt as if his nightmares were coming true. Unknown to his family, he still had nightmares about his old family. As time went by, the nightmares lessened, but it was always still there. It was always the same dream over and over again. It was a memory of when he first realized that he was treated differently than his twin brother.

"_Who is a good boy? Adrian is a goody boy." cooed Lily._

_She was blowing raspberries on little Adrian's tummy._

_Adrian's giggles were heard all throughout the house._

"_You are always laughing aren't you bud," laughed James_

_Lily replied, "Of course he is. He is our wonderful son who will one day save the world for us and will share his laughter with others." _

_James suddenly went out of the room and then came back a minute later with something behind his back._

"_Guess what I have..." James teased._

_Adrian started raising his little hands up demanding for his father to show him what he had behind his back._

_James went down to Adrian's eye level and said, "Happy Birthday son!"_

_James had given Adrian a broom. It was a children's broom that only went up three feet, but it was still a broom._

_Lily exclaimed, "James Potter! How could you go and get your two year old son a broomstick!"_

_James defended, "It's only a child's broom LIl…It'll be fine. I will make sure to always be with him when he flies."_

_Lily still looked unhappy, but she seemed to accept it when she saw the bright smile on Adrian's face. She took Adrian into her arms. _

_Seeing his family, James wrapped his arms around Lily and Adrian._

_They made the image of a perfect happy family._

_But it wasn't a happy family. Behind the entrance of the living room, a child was looking at this scene with sadness and confusion. He couldn't understand what was happening. Why wasn't his mummy and daddy like that with him? Why was he always ignored and Adrian always got the attention. Not only from mummy and daddy but also from pa'foot and R'my. Wasn't he a part of this family too? Why was he treated so differently from Adrian? Wasn't it his birthday too? Weren't Adrian his twin brother? Why was it that Adrian received gifts while he received more chores to do?_

_When he decided to go back to his little room in the end of the hallway, he accidentally knocked over a vase. _

_Harry cringed fearing what was going to happen next. _

_He was not disappointed. _

_Lily said with shock, "What was that?"_

_James yelled, "HARRY!"_

_James stormed into the hallway to where Harry was._

_James roared, "What do you think you are doing out here? Are you trying to ruin Adrian's birthday? How did you even get out?" He then said to himself, "I'm sure I locked the door…" He then continued yelling at Harry, "I don't know what made you think that you could come out into the living room, but I will make sure that you never make such a mistake again."_

_Harry was visibly shaking in fear. He was silently crying._

_James then roughly grabbed Harry by the shoulder and then dragged him up the stairs and then down the hallway to his room. He then threw Harry onto the floor of his small room then closed and locked the room._

_Harry was left alone to cry for his aching shoulder and the coldness he felt compared to the warmness he saw while looking at the interaction between Adrian and their parents._

"Harry! HARRY MICHAEL SNAPE!" screamed Hermione.

Harry said with a jolt, "What? What's happening? Where's the fire?"

Next to him, Ron started laughing.

Realizing that there was no emergency, Harry blushed in embarrassment.

Hermione said with worry, "Are you okay Harry? We've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes."

Harry said replied, "Oh…sorry…I just had a lot on my mind."

Hermione still looked at him curiously, but she let it go and continued on her way to the pitch.

Harry didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. Just hearing the name Potter gave him shudders. The Potter family was the one that made him believe that he was worthless and undeserving of love.

In no time, they had reached the pitch. Harry took a deep breath and then stepped into the field as he let his breath go.

The class turned out more boring than he thought it would be. He felt like an idiot for worrying about being in James Potter's class. Throughout the whole class, he was ignored. I guess it didn't matter if you were Harry Potter or Harry Snape. You were still ignored whoever you were. The first thing James said to him happened in the middle of class. It was time for the first years to actually get on a broom when Professor Potter suddenly said, "Oh and Mr. Snape. You will not be getting on a broom while you are in my class."

Harry was shocked and angry, but because of his childhood, he wasn't able to say anything since the fear of James was still there.

He might have been scared, but Ron was not scared and he yelled, "What are you talking about? You can't do that!"

Hermione said in a calm but angry voice, "What right do you have? You are professor and as a professor it is your job to teach us. Why is Harry being deprived of this right?"

It was obvious that James was stuck. He had no idea how to refute Hermione's argument.

James quickly made up, "Mr. Snape will not be joining us since he did not bring in a form signed by his guardian stating that he has permission to fly."

Ron was about to say something about how there never was any form when Harry stopped him with a jab in the ribs.

He then said in a confident voice that didn't betray the anger he felt, "Very well Professor Potter…I shall bring in a permission slip signed by both my parents tomorrow. If I am not going to be doing anything in class today, I will take my leave so that I can use my time wisely and start my homework. Good day."

With that he headed back to the castle.

Harry was furious. He knew that there were no slips. If that was how he wanted to play….bring it on was all Harry would say in return. He wasn't a little child anymore. He now knew that he was loved. He now had a family. He was going to stop letting the Potters have such a big influence on him. He was ready to shed off the baggage he still had with him that he brought along from the Potters'. This time…he would not take everything sitting down…

**A/N II: **I'm so sorry for the late update. Thank you to those who have reviewed and read my story. I know that this chapter is pretty short, but I will try to make it longer next time. My schedule has been very hectic with three AP classes.


	8. Youngest Seeker in a Century

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review.

**A/N II: **This chapter has not been edited yet so please excuse the errors. I wanted to update first. I will post up the revised version as soon as I get it from my beta. Sorry for the long wait.

**Chapter 8**

"JAMES POTTER!"

Lily's voice carried down from upstairs.

Sirius flinched and asked, "What did you do to have her screaming out your name like that?"

James just shrugged his shoulder in confusion.

Lily came down the stairs in a rage and turned to her husband, "How dare you treat Severus's son like that! What did he ever do to you? How can you treat Harry like that when you yourself have a son his age?"

James gave a sigh of relief and replied, "Is that what got your knickers in a twist? Here I was thinking that I did something wrong…"

Lily's voice rose another octave as she yelled, "You did do something wrong!" She took few breaths to calm herself down. She then continued, "I want you to go and apologize to young Harry. He did not deserve that. It's time that you get over your childhood rivalry. You are a father. What kind of example are you setting for Adrian?"

James argued, "You know that Snivellus is going to treat Adrian like dirt only because I am his father. Is it fair for our son to be bullied but not his son?"

Lily shook her head as she answered, "You're not being fair…You know as well as I that Severus will not play favorites. Besides, first year Gryffindors have not had Severus' class yet. How do you know how he will treat Adrian?"

James replied, "I know you heard the rumors of the older years."

Lily answered, "You shouldn't put too much trust in rumors. Besides, now you know that even if Severus treats Adrian unfairly, it won't only be Adrian but the whole student body."

Sirius, having had enough, exclaimed, "What are you two talking about? What is all this talk about Severus?"

A voice answered, "I believe that they are talking about the unfair treatment of my son."

The three occupants of the room quickly turned to see Severus and his wife at the door.

Liz explained, "Sorry...the door was open and we couldn't help ourselves but to overhear what was being talked about."

Lily quickly answered, "No, it's alright. Come in Elizabeth, Severus." Once everybody was seated, she offered, "Would you two like anything to drink? We just got some tea from Canada?"

Severus snapped, "We don't need your hospitality. You probably know what we want to talk about so tell your useless husband to sit down so we can discuss this."

Liz slapped Severus' arm and said, "Be nice." She then turned to Liz and answered, "We would love some tea." She then looked around the room and commented, "I really love what you did with the room Lily. Our rooms looks similar to yours and I was wondering what I should do with the space in the middle of the wall. I like your idea of putting a family portrait there."

Lily answered with a bright smile, "I know what you mean. When I first moved in here, that place was left alone for at least 6 months before I thought to add a portrait there."

Severus rolled his eyes as he watched his wife and Lily talk about the house.

He nudged Liz and said, "Harry…parent conference…anything come to mind?"

Liz exclaimed, "Oh yes…sorry I must have gone off topic."

Lily laughed, "Don't worry I always do that. Now, what did you two want to talk about?"

She answered, "We would like to request a meeting with James."

James asked, "Meeting…?"

Liz answered, "Yes, like parent conference."

Seeing the confusion in their eyes, she elaborated, "In America, we have meeting between parents and teachers when the student needs it or when the parent requests it."

James slowly said, "I…see…."

Severus snapped, "Oh for goodness sakes! We want to talk to you about our son you dimwit!"

James exclaimed, "Why couldn't you just say that!"

Seeing that Severus was close to attacking James, Liz put her hand on his arm and let him know that she would take care of it.

She placed a slip of paper on the table and said, "This is the paper you requested James. I hope that this is enough to allow Harry to fly?"

Seeing him nod, she stood up.

"Let's go Sev. The kids are going to come down any minute."

Severus looked at his wife in shock and asked, "That's it?"

Liz dragged him out to the door and replied, "Yes, that's it…"

But right as she was exiting the room, she turned and faced James and said in a low and dangerous voice, "I say this to you as a mother. If you ever place my child in a situation such as this, I will not end it like this. I will not just come and give you what you want. I will fight this to the end and I will see to it that justice is served. If you ever hurt what is mine, be sure to expect the payment to be ten times worse than whatever pain you delivered to mine."

With that, she left the room.

For a whole minute, the room was silent.

James broke the silence by asking, "Did that just happen?"

Lily just gave him a glare and went upstairs.

Sirius asked, "What happened? What did you do Prongs?"

James answered, "I forbid Harry from flying unless he had a signature from his parents."

Sirius looked at James and said with disappointment, "That's low mate…even for you that's low."

James defended, "I know what I did was wrong. But at that moment, it felt right. I don't know. Maybe it's because his name is Harry."

Sirius growled with anger, "Don't you dare say Harry's name. You have no right."

With that, he left the room.

James gave a sigh as he saw Sirius leave. After the door closed, he slowly made his way upstairs to his room.

"That was very nice oh wife of mine," Severus said to Liz.

Liz laughed, "Why thank you oh husband of mine. I learned from the master."

They joked with each other as they neared their quarters.

As they neared the quarters, they saw that Harry was outside their room with a broom in his hand.

When Harry saw them, he immediately ran up to them and started asking, "Can I? Can I please daddy? Please mommy?"

Severus looked down at the child in annoyance and asked, "Can we please enter the room first?"

Harry's face slightly turned red from the chastisement, but as soon as the password was said and they entered the room, he continued, "Please. Can I?"

Severus shook his head in amusement as Liz just laughed.

Severus asked his two amused twins sitting on the couch, "Do you know what your brother is begging us about?"

Sean answered, "Little Harry has been offered a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Severus and Liz both stopped laughing and turned to Harry and screamed, "WHAT!"

Harry continued to beg, "Please. Can I? Professor McGonagall said that as long as I get your permission, I can be on the team as a seeker. You know how much I wanted to be on the team."

Liz asked, "How is this possible? I thought first years couldn't be on the team."

Harry answered, "They usually can't. If you allow me to play, I will be the youngest seeker in a century. The exception was made today after the last class of the day when…"

"_Come on Neville. I'll help you. It's not really scary once you get the hang of it."_

_Harry was trying to teach Neville how to fly. _

_He was so scared in class that he wasn't even able to get the broom to jump up into his hand. _

_Harry coached, "It's important that you be in control. When you tell your broom to come up, say 'up' like you mean it. Remember that it is a broom and it is you who is in control, not the broom. Now, let's give it a try."_

_Neville hesitantly said, "Up."_

_Harry said, "Come on Nev. Say it with some more confidence."_

_Neville ordered, "Up!"_

_The broom quickly jumped into his hand._

_Neville said with joy, "I did it Harry! I did it!"_

_He laughed, "Good job Nev. Now, put your right leg over the broom and get on it." Seeing Neville get on the broom, he continued, "Now, jump off the ground, but be sure to do it slowly and softly. You don't want to go flying out of control where you are not in control. You want to always be in control. For now, I'll hold onto your broom so let's do this together."_

_They both went up together and they hovered for a while and then came back down._

"_Good job! Just do it like that next time and you should have no problem."_

"_Thanks so much Harry. I don't know what I would have done without you."_

_Harry laughed, "It was no problem. Ask anytime."  
"I think I'm going to try one more time without you flying next to me."_

_As Neville left the ground, a voice was heard._

"_What's this? I guess pigs really do fly."_

_With this comment, Adrian and his little group started laughing._

_Harry turned to Adrian in anger and asked, "What did you just say?"_

_Instead of Adrian answering, Seamus answered, "Why? Do you want your face down in the dirt? If you do, I can do it for you."_

_Harry was going to answer when a scream was heard._

_Neville had lost control of his broom when he heard Adrian's comment._

_Harry quickly got his broom and flew towards Neville. _

_Adrian and his group continued to laugh._

_Harry told Neville, "Ignore them. You know you can do this. Come on. Relax. There you go. Let's slowly go down."_

_Soon, they were on the ground. Not being able to stand the laughing, Neville quickly ran back to the tower. _

_Harry turned to Adrian and the group and snapped, "You people are a piece of work. I can't believe you would treat a fellow house member like that."_

_Adrian came up to Harry and said snidely, "What you gonna do about it Snape?"_

_Before Harry had a chance to answer Seamus said, "Look at this. Isn't this the remembrall that Longbottom's grandmother sent him? Maybe if he took a look at this he would have remembered to stay in bed and never come out." _

_This got the whole group laughing._

"_Give it here." Harry demanded._

_Adrian took the remembrall and took the broom Neville was using. He then went up into the air. Harry quickly joined him and once again demanded, "Give it here Potter!"_

_Adrian tilted his head to the side as if he was in thought and then answered, "Okay…but if you want it, go and get it!"_

_With that, he threw the ball into the air.  
Harry immediately went after it. He dove in order to catch the ball that was falling due to gravity. When the ball was about 50 ft from the ground, Harry quickly grasped it. Unknown to him, McGonagall was looking outside when Harry made the dive. Her heart had almost stopped beating when she saw the youngest Snape go into that dive. _

_Harry was going to go up to Adrian and give him a piece of his mind when he saw McGonagall's face which was full of fury. _

"_Follow me Mr. Snape."_

"When I followed her, I was so sure that she was going to take me to your room but instead, she took me to the common room to see Oliver Wood who is the Quidditch captain. She told him that she found him a seeker. He then took me to the pitch and started throwing golf balls at me." He then got a proud look and bragged, "I caught all of them." He continued, "Professor McGonagall said that as long as you two say it's okay, I can be on the team. So please can I join?"

Liz answered, "I don't know. It's such a dangerous sport."

Eric chimed in, "Don't worry mom. Nobody has died in a quidditch match since the game first started." He then paused and corrected, "Actually, there was a case in Belgium where the seeker died because he died of a heart attack when he got hit by the bludger, but that rarely ever happens."

Harry glared at Eric and said, "Shut up Eric. You are really not helping."

Severus broke up the argument that was bound to happen and told Harry, "I am okay with you playing as long as your grade doesn't go down. The minute it goes down, you will quit the team."

Harry answered, "Okay. I promise my grades won't go down. Thank you so much daddy." He then turned to Liz and gave her the puppy eyes.

Liz groaned, "You know I can't say no to a face like that." After a few more minutes of the puppy face, she finally caved, "Fine. I give up. You can play but if anything happens to you, I'm going to hold your father responsible."

Severus protested, "Hey! That isn't fair."

Liz just stuck out her tongue.

Harry started jumping up and down and answered, "Thank you so much mommy. I'll try my best not to get hurt."

He jumped up on top of the twins and started jumping on them. Ignoring the twins' protest to being jumped on, he started singing a song.

Liz just shook her head at Harry's antics.

She told the boys, "Come to the table boys. It's time for dinner."

After dinner, Severus sat down and read his book while the rest of his family sat down to watch a movie.

Eric screamed to Sean, "Are the popcorn's done?"

He screamed back, "In a minute!"

Harry told Liz, "I'm so glad that you guys were able to find a spell to have it so that electricity doesn't react with magic. I don't know if I could live without tv and the computer."

Severus interrupted, "It is not something you should brag about. It's a shame that you can't go on that long without the tv or computer. If it weren't for these things, your grades would probably go up and you probably wouldn't lose so many brain cells."

Sean came back with the popcorn and said, "Maybe, but then if we didn't have such things, there would never be a reason for us to visit you guys."

Liz threw a cushion at him and asked, "Are you trying to imply that the only reason you boys come down here is to use the electronics?"

The boys said together, "Of course."

Eric added, "Did you really believe that we come down here to see you guys?"

Another cushion was thrown, and the family started laughing.

The movie finally started and everyone quieted down to watch the movie.

Once the movie was finished, a peaceful silence filled the room.

Severus turned to the boys and asked, "Did you guys finish your homework?"

The boys nodded.

Sean replied, "We are all done with our homework that is due tomorrow."

Severus nodded, "That's good. But I think you boys should look over your previous potion books all over again. Especially you Eric."

The twins answered, "Yes sir."

Severus turned to Harry and asked, "You have potions tomorrow right?"

Harry nodded.

Seeing Severus frown, he gave a vocal answer, "Yes sir."

"Did you look over the chapter?"

Seeing Harry's guilty look he frowned.

"Be sure to look over at least chapter 1 before you go to bed. I will be sure to test you tomorrow."

Harry groaned, "That's not fair dad. Just because I'm your son doesn't mean that I have to know stuff other people don't"

Severus replied, "You are my son and I know your potential. If you think it's unfair, too bad. You should know me by now. I don't expect any more than what you are capable of."

Harry replied, "I know..."

Severus continued, "Have I ever asked a question that was unanswerable?"

Harry answered, "No…"

"If students look over the chapter before they come in, they could easily answer my questions."

Harry told Severus, "I know dad. I understand. I'll be sure to go and read over the chapter tonight."

Severus nodded in approval and said, "I think it's time you boys go back to your dorms. Curfew is in half an hour. This concludes our annual family night."

Harry and the twins each gave their parents a hug and a kiss good night.

Severus told them, "Good night boys."

Liz called out, "Good night and sweet dreams. No matter what your father says, don't stay up too late studying."

Severus threw Liz a glare which she ignored.

The boys laughed at seeing their parent acting like teenagers.

"Good night," they called out as they headed towards their dorms.

As the boys rounded the corner, Severus and Liz came back into their quarters.

Liz asked, "Do you really think it was such a good idea allowing Harry to play for the team?"

Severus put his arms around her and answered, "Don't worry so much. Besides, if we didn't allow him to play now, we would have allowed him to play anyway later on. I know that you can't say no to his 'I'm a kicked puppy love me' look. Sooner or later, you would've found a way to convince me to let him play. We just took the shortcut and just said yes."

Liz continued, "What if he gets hurt?"

Sev replied, "He's a young and energetic boy. He would've found a way to get hurt even if he didn't play quidditch."

Liz sighed and replied, "I guess you're right. I'm just being overprotective."

Sev comforted, "Don't worry love. Come on. It's getting late. Let's go to bed."

Liz headed off to the bedroom. Severus followed along and before he closed the bedroom door, he turned off all the lights with a flick of his wand.


	9. The Third Corridor

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review. I didn't have this edited by a beta so if you find any mistakes, please understand and leave me a reply telling me what is wrong so that I can go back and change it.

**Chapter 9**

"I can't believe McGonagall actually awarded you for disobeying a teacher!" Hermione complained.

Ron replied, "Oh shut up Hermione!" He then turned to Harry and said excitedly, "I can't believe you mate. You are like the youngest seeker in a century. If I knew McGonagall was going to give you a position on the team, I should have ignored Madam Hooch."

Hermione shot him a disapproving look and when Harry started laughing, the glare was shot at him.

Harry defended, "Relax Hermione. You should know by now that I didn't get off the hook that easily. I heard an earful from dad yesterday."

Hearing this, the intensity of Hermione's glare lessened.

They were almost at the Great Hall when a voice called, "Hey Snape! Is what I heard true?"

They turned around to see a boy with bleach colored hair sandwiched between two gorilla looking boys.

Ron snapped, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy's eyes instantly went to Ron and after giving him one look through, he drawled, "What is this? Red hair…and a hand- me- down robe…you must be a Weasley. I heard that your father got refused his bonus this year. How did you manage to buy the school supplies? Did your family go out and ask for donations?"

As soon as Malfoy finished his sentence, Ron instantly jumped towards Malfoy. The only thing that stopped him from attacking Malfoy was the entrance of Professor Luciander.

"What is this I see? Are students fighting?"

Professor Luciander was not feared for her sour personality like her husband, but she had an air about her that demanded respect. She didn't raise her voice, but she was able to put fear into any student with just the way she spoke.

Malfoy silently cursed and then just as quickly turned to her with a sweet innocent face and replied, "Of course not Professor. We were just talking and Weasley…I mean Ron here just got a little too excited."

Liz gave him an unbelieving look and asked, "Is that so?" She then turned to Ron and asked, "Is this true Mr. Weasley? I would hate to have to give six students detention before breakfast even starts."

Ron quickly answered, "It's true Professor. Malfoy here just said something that surprised me."

Liz smiled and replied, "That's good. Why don't you guys go and have some breakfast before class starts."

When she saw them all rushing towards the Great Halls, she called, "Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy, can you please stay behind. I have some words I want to share with you two."

The two flinched and then answered, "Of course ma'am."

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and told them, "I'll see you guys inside. Be sure to save me a seat."

With that, only Harry, Draco, and Liz were outside.

Liz quickly took off her façade of being calm and peaceful and glared at the two boys that had their heads bowed.

"I can't believe you Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Draco flinched at his full name, but Liz continued, "I expected better from you. How could you look down on someone just because of how they are dressed? I know that your mother and father didn't raise you that way." She turned to Harry and continued, "And you! How could you not say anything in Ron's defense? I know we've raised you better!"

Draco started, "Aunt Liz -…"

Liz snapped, "Don't you Aunt Liz me. I am disappointed in you Draco. What would your mother say?

10 points from Slytherin and 5 points from Gryffindor!"

Harry protested, "Mom! That's not fair! I didn't even do anything."

Liz glared, "Do you want to make that another 5?"

Harry immediately stopped any other protests and just shook his head.

Liz glare lessened and said, "Come in for breakfast and have a good day. Please do not get into any trouble."

She came near them and gave each boys a peck on the cheek and then entered the Great Hall.

Once she entered the hall and the door closed behind her, Harry glared at Draco and snapped, "I can't believe you!"

Draco just rolled his eyes and drawled, "Nice to meet you too. How have you been? Me? I have been fine. Thanks for asking."

Harry rolled his eyes as well and laughed at Draco's actions.

Soon, Draco was laughing as well.

"I can't believe you made me lose 5 points for not doing anything."

Draco replied, "I can't believe I just lost 10." He then turned serious and asked, "How have you been? I haven't had a chance to talk to you until now."

Harry just rolled his eyes and told him, "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine. As you can see I made some friends."

Draco just laughed and replied, "How can I stop worrying about you? Every time I leave you on your own, you either get hurt or get in trouble."

Harry just glared and told him, "Whatever. You know as well as I that I didn't need a keeper since I was 6."

Draco just laughed in response.

Harry asked, "So how is Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa?

"They are fine. Last I heard, mother and father were in France visiting a family friend."

Harry replied, "I see…" He then asked, "So…what class do you have first?"

"I have double potions with you."

"That's good. You'll have a chance to seem my handsome face for another 2 hours."

Draco just shook his head and said whatever.

Harry warned, "I hope you at least read chapter one because dad told me that he was going to grill us on it."

Draco just raised his eyebrow and asked, "Grill?"

Harry rolled his eye and said, "You know what that means Draco. I've said that how many times?"

Draco just laughed and said, "I know what it means but it's just not right. I mean grill? What are you making a grill sandwich?"

They both started laughing.

Draco suddenly stopped laughing. What Harry just said sunk in and he screamed, "I didn't read it!"

Harry started laughing harder.

Draco just gave him a glare and then quickly entered the hall so that he could read over the chapter before class started. 

"What took you so long? Did he hurt you?" Ron asked.

"No. We were just talking."

Ron warned, "You shouldn't talk to him. His father is a deatheater and that family is all bad news."

Harry gave him a glare and replied, "No they aren't"

Seeing Ron about to argue with him Harry quickly changed the subject and asked, "So have you guys read chapter one yet?"

Before they knew it, breakfast was over and they were headed down into the dungeons. Adrian was about to say something to Harry when the door opened and Professor Snape swept inside with a flick of his robe. He truly looked like a menacing vampire. The room was filled with silence after Professor Snape's entrance.

He made a quick swept through the class with his eyes lingering a little longer on Harry. He then suddenly asked Harry, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry surprised by the quick question stayed silent.

Snape frowned and asked, "Do you not know?"

Harry asked, "Is it the Draught of Living Death?"

Snape's frown deepened as he asked, "Is that an answer or a question?"

Harry answered, "An answer sir."

Snape's frown lessened as he answered, "Correct. Now, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry answered more confidently, "There is none sir."

Snape replied, "That is correct. He then turned to Draco and asked, "Where, Mr. Malfoy, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

After a slight pause, he answered, "You would find a bezoar from inside the stomach of a goat."

Snape answered, "That is correct. That will be 5 points to Slytherin."

Draco had a smirk at his face as he saw the Gryffindors about to protest. He was able to see that Harry had a frown on his face as well.

Snape told the class, "Why aren't any of writing this down?"

By the end of class, Slytherin were up another 20 points and Gryffindor went down another 25 points. If looks could kill, Snape would have been six feet under with all the glares the Gryffindor side was giving him.

Harry, wanting to have a talk with his dad to show his displeasure, was slowly packing his thing. By the time his stuff was packed, only Draco, Hermione, and Ron was left. Draco left after sending the remaining three a smirk.

Harry told Hermione and Ron, "Why don't you guys go without me. I have something I want to ask my dad."

Once Hermione and Ron were gone, he made his way to his father's office.

Instead of knocking, he just threw open the door and started yelling at his father.

"How can you do such a thing? That was so unfair!"

Before he could say anything else, he found himself being dragged out of the office.

Severus said with a hint of warning in his voice, "If there is something you want to say to me, you will knock on my door and then wait for me to invite you in instead of bursting in like this. Once you enter, you will respectfully ask for my attention and then talk to me with respect instead of yelling at me. Is that understood?"

Harry quietly answered, "Yes sir…"

Severus went back into his office and then shut the door.

After taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He waited patiently until he heard his father gave him permission to enter.

Once he entered, he took a seat in front of his father and said, "Can I have a word with you please dad."

After a few seconds, his father put down the pen he was grading essays with and nodded for him to continue.

"That wasn't fair dad. You never gave the Gryffindor side any points for anything good they did and just made us loose points for every small mistake. You gave the Slytherins points for every little thing they did and just turned a blind eye to their mistakes."

Severus looked at Harry for a minute and then replied, "Who said anything about being fair?" Seeing that Harry was going to protest, he held up his hand to stop the protest and continued, "Once I am in that classroom, keep in mind that I am not your father. I am the Head of the Slytherin House and I have a responsibility to them. I have an image to keep not only with the students but also with their parents. This image is important Harry. This isn't a game. Do you understand Harry?"

After a slight pause, he nodded.

Still seeing the dejected look in his son's face, he called, "Come here kiddo."

Once Harry came to his side, Severus took him into his arms and sat him down on his lap.

"You did well today. You answered my questions correctly and completed your potion correctly. You did way better than your brothers. You should be proud."

Seeing that Harry still seemed disappointed, Severus told Harry, "I heard that your mother was going to make some of those meat loaf that you love, but if you don't feel in the mood for it…"

Harry immediately brightened and said, "No! I am very much in the mood." Harry jumped up from his lap and started running towards the door, "Come on dad! We need to be early for the meat loaf or else the twins are going to eat it all."

With that, Harry ran out the door.

Severus smiled at his son's reaction and thought to himself, _I hope that you keep that innocence for a very long time Harry. I never want to see it disappear and I will do everything in my power to make sure that your innocence stays with you for a long time. _

The next day was Saturday and Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's chess in the common room. Harry was heavily losing, when they were interrupted by Adrian and his little gang.

"What are you doing here Snape? Why aren't you down in the dungeons with your bat of a father?"

Harry was going to jump at him when Ron grabbed Harry from behind.

Ron snapped, "Why don't you go to your mommy and bother her instead of bothering us?"

Adrian was about to reply when Percy Weasley showed up and asked, "Is everything alright here?"

Ron answered, "It's nothing Perce…"

Percy just believed him and left the room.

Adrian quietly said to Harry, "I challenge you to a duel. Finnigan is going to be my second."

Before Harry could reply, Ron answered, "I'll be his second."

Adrian replied, "Meet in front of the trophy room at midnight."

With that, Adrian left the room.

"What the hell were you thinking Ron?" Harry yelled.

Ron defended, "Were you going to deny his request?"

Harry said with sarcasm, "Hm…let's see. Was I going to deny his request?" He then shouted, "Of course I was going to deny him! I don't know if you forgot this or not, but my dad is Professor Snape!"

Ron argued, "Who says that he needs to know?" Seeing that Harry seemed angrier, he continued, "Come on Harry. If you were to deny him, he would have tortured you with this for who knows how long."

Harry finally said, "Fine." He then warned, "If my dad or my brothers gets wind of this, I am so killing you!"

A few hours and chess games later, the door to the common room swung open and Hermione angrily entered.

She turned to Harry and angrily asked, "Is this true? Did you really accept a challenge from Adrian Potter?"

Seeing that Harry wasn't answering, Hermione glared and whacked Harry.

"I can't believe you! Isn't it obvious that he is trying to trick you? You father is only a few halls away, yet you dare to go outside after curfew to duel a stupid spoiled little brat? I thought you knew better Harry Michael Snape!"

Ron came to the defense and said, "Hey! Give the guy a break. Did you expect him to refuse? If he did, can you even imagine the grief Potter will give him?"

Hermione just gave them a glare and yelled, "Argggh Boys!" with that, she went up into her room.

It was 11:40 and it was only about 20 minutes until the meeting time. Harry and Ron quietly made their way out of the common room. Once they were out, they started making their way to the trophy room when they heard footsteps behind them.

They started to panic and started to look for a place to hide when they heard, "It's just me."

The boys gave a sigh of relief.

Ron turned to Hermione and said, "You scared us almost to death. Why are you even here?"

Hermione just huffed and answered, "I can't in good conscience leave you two to go and get yourself into trouble. If I can't change your mind, I guess I'll just go with you two so that you won't get into any trouble."

Harry just looked at her and said, "Thanks Mione. You're the best!"

12:00 came and passed.

Harry quietly said, "I don't think Adrian is coming…"

Ron was about to reply when they heard a voice.

"They are here somewhere my sweet."

This voice belonged to the caretaker Argus Filch.

Once they heard the footsteps disappear, they quickly ran out of the room. They were on the staircase to go back to their rooms when the stars started to move. Once it stopped moving, they quickly ran up into the hallway. Once they entered the hallway, a feeling of dread filled them. The hallway was empty and it was dark except for the few candles that lighted the hall. There were cobwebs everywhere and it seemed as if the hallway was never stepped on by people.

Ron asked, "Why do I feel as if we shouldn't be here?"

Hermione snapped, "Because we aren't supposed to be here! This is the third floor corridor! Dumbledore warned us about this floor and how we are forbidden to be here."

They were about to turn back when they saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat looking at them.

Seeing the cat, the three ran towards the door at the end of the hallway. When Ron tried to open the door he found that it was locked.

Seeing Ron struggling with the door, Hermione snapped "Move over!" She quickly took out her wand and said, "_Alohamora"_ The door quickly unlocked itself and the three entered the room.

Ron muttered, "That was close."

Harry was about to say something when he felt something on his shoulder. When he looked at it, he found drool all over his left shoulder. He slowly turned to see what the cause of the drool was when he turned and saw a three headed dog looking his way.

He weakly called out, "Guys…"

The other two turned and the three found themselves looking straight at a three headed growling dog.

The three screamed and once they were free from their fright, they quickly got out and managed to relock the door.

The three quickly made their way back to their common room.

Once they were in the safety of their room, Ron exclaimed, "What in bloody hell do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

Hermione replied, "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

Ron exclaimed, "I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads... or maybe you didn't notice? There were three!"

Hermione just glared at him and Harry and said, "I can't believe I followed you two. If you two will excuse me, I am going to and sleep before either of you get us all killed, or worse, expelled."

With that, Hermione slammed the door at their face.

Ron muttered, "She needs to get her priorities straightened out."

Behind him, Harry just silently nodded."

Harry was on his bed and he was unable to fall asleep.

What is a three headed dog doing in the castle and what is it guarding?

Not being able to come up with anything, he decided that he would just go back to sleep and talk to Hermione and Ron about it the next day.

**A/N II:** Sorry for such a late update. As you can tell, Draco has made an entrance into the story. To those who guessed correctly, you guys get a cookie. Haha…Draco and Harry are going to be good friends. My reasoning for Draco and his family not really being evil is because of what happened in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _I won't ruin it for those who haven't read it yet, but after reading it, I couldn't keep the image of the Malfoys being evil. As you can see, I copied many of the quotes from the book. That was because I really liked J.K. Rowling's wording.


	10. Halloween and the Troll

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review. I didn't have this edited by a beta so if you find any mistakes, please understand and leave me a reply telling me what is wrong so that I can go back and change it.

**Chapter 10**

Harry didn't have a chance to mention the 3 headed dog to Hermione and Ron until a week after the incident.

Harry entered the common room to see Ron playing with his chess pieces and Hermione reading a book.

He called, "Hey guys!"

When he saw that he had their attention, he lowered his voice and continued, "So…what do you guys think is under that trap door?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Are you still on that? I thought you forgot about it by now."

Harry just gave her a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me'.

He told her, "You've known me for how long? You know that I can't just let this go until I find out what's under that door."

Hermione rolled her eyes once more and went back to her reading.

Ron suggested, "Can't you ask your dad?"

Harry gave him a look and asked, "Have you met my dad?"

Ron winced and replied, "Yea…I can't see that going over too well…"

Harry flopped down on a couch as he complained, "I want to know so badly what is being hidden, but there is no way to find out."

Ron agreed, "I know mate, but what can we do?"

Hermione replied, "You guys can start your homework."

Both Harry and Ron gave her a look that told her what they thought of that idea.

Ron then suddenly said, "I can't wait for tomorrow's feast. I heard from the twins that it was great." He then frowned and added, "All great except for the fact they do this honorary toast for Adrian the boy who lived every year."

Harry commented, "No wonder the kid has such a huge head. They have the whole British wizarding world honoring him with toasts for something he doesn't even remember doing."

Both Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Eric and Sean bounced into the room.

Eric asked, "Are you ready yet?"

Harry asked, "Already?" He checked his watch and then said, "But it's only 12:00pm. I thought we were going at 3."

Sean replied, "That's what we thought but apparently Susie called mom yesterday to come a little early to make food or something. I don't know. She sent us up here to tell you that we're leaving in about 20 minutes. We're gonna go get something from our room so we'll go when we come down." With that, they headed for their rooms.

Ron asked, "You're going somewhere? Can you even leave the school? What about classes tomorrow?"

Harry answered, "You can if you have the headmaster's permission. Anyway, we're going to a Halloween party. It's kinda tradition. I've been excused from all my classes tomorrow."

Ron asked, "A Halloween party?"

Harry explained, "Yea. Mom's friend Susie, she throws one every year. It's always divided by the adults and the kids, but it's really fun. We bob for apples and there are haunted houses and a whole bunch of stuff."

Ron asked with confusion, "Bob for apples? Haunted houses? Huh?"

Harry laughed and then answered, "It's a muggle thing. You see, Susie is a muggle. This is a muggle party."

Ron said with shock, "Muggles celebrate Halloween?"

Hermione replied, "You should really take Muggle studies third year."

Ron just stuck his tongue out at her and then he asked, "So when are you coming back?"

Harry answered, "I'm not sure. But we'll probably be back before the feast."

Eric and Sean came down and called out, "Hurry up Harry."

Harry called back, "I'm going." He then turned to Hermione and Ron and said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

With that, he ran out to catch up with his brothers. Hermione and Ron looked at each other once and then Hermione went back to reading her book and Ron went back to playing with his chess pieces.

The students and staff members were enjoying their Halloween feast when the door of the Great Hall suddenly opened with a BANG.

All the eyes went to the door and what met them were a sheepish looking Harry and two amused twins.

Harry sheepishly said, "Sorry…I don't know my own strengths sometimes."

This comment was met with laughter from both the staff and the students.

Red faced, he quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table.

Seeing his dorm mates still laughing, he snapped, "Enough already."

Slowly, the room calmed down and Harry had a better chance to look around the room. He had to admit that the hall was well decorated. There were floating jack-o-lanterns and the ceiling was charmed to look like thunder clouds with fog. There were beings or things he didn't really want to know what, running around the walls of the hall. The food was also part of the decoration. Overall, he thought that the decorations were well done. He then looked around and then noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He turned and asked Ron, "Hey, where's Hermione?"

Ron's ears suddenly became bright red and he just lowered his head down to his plate. If he went down any further, his nose would have been touching his food. Confused at Ron's response, he asked the others at the table, "Has anyone seen Hermione?"

Parvati answered, "She's at the girl's lavatory on the second floor. She has been there all afternoon…crying…" She then turned to Ron and glared as she snapped, "This is all your fault. Stop being a git and go apologize."

Harry interrupted, "Hold on. What is a lavatory? Git? What is going on? Why is Hermione crying?"

Parvati replied, "Oh…I forget that you were from America. Anyway, Lavatory is the toilet. She has been in there all afternoon ever since that little boy over there called her a know it all and said that she doesn't have any friends. Oh, and a git is what Ron is."

Harry glared at Ron and yelled, "How can you say such a thing to her? You're such a jerk. Grow up Ron Weasley."

Harry then turned around and ran out the hall.

Ron stood up as well and followed Harry out the Hall.

Harry head a head start, but Ron was able to catch up to him due to his longer legs. Soon, they reached the girl's restroom.

Harry was about to go in when Ron suddenly grabbed his arm.

Harry turned to look at him with question when Ron asked, "You do know that this is the girl's lavatory right?"

Harry said exasperatedly, "You've got to be kidding me…"

He then shrugged Ron's arm off and entered the restroom where he could hear Hermione's sniffles.

As Harry went in, Ron also entered.

Hermione looked up from her little corner to see Harry and Ron.

She turned to Harry and snapped, "What is he doing here?"

Before Harry had a chance to reply, Ron replied, "'He' is here to apologize."

Hermione shot, "Who says I want your apology?"

Harry started, "Hermione…that wasn't-…"

He was cut off by a groan that came from outside followed by a terrible odor.

He cautiously asked, "Was that you Ron?"

When he didn't hear any response from Ron, he turned around to see a pale Ron by the door with his mouth open and big eyes while pointing outside.

Harry called, "Ron! What is it?"

Ron finally answered, "It's…It's a troll!!"

Harry yelled, "A what?"

Ron also yelled, "It's a troll and it's headed this way!"

Suddenly, the wall of the restroom fell with a loud CRASH.

The troll had swung his club through the wall. He then entered the restroom through the hole he made.

The troll was now in between Hermione and the boys. Hermione was in the far corner and the boys were near the door.

Hearing Hermione scream in fear, Harry jumped into action. He charged towards the troll. The troll brought his club down. Harry avoided and as the troll was bringing his club back up, Harry got on the club and he was dropped on top of the troll's head. During the struggle, his wand ended up in the troll's nose. Before he had a chance to express his disgust, the troll got a hold of him and held him upside down while attempting to hit him with his club.

Seeing this, Hermione started to throw rocks.

Harry yelled to Ron, "Do something…"

Ron looked around as he asked, "What?"

Harry screamed, "Anything!"

Ron looked at his wand and came to a conclusion.

Hermione called out to him, "Swish and flick Ron. You can do it."

Ron gave his wand a swish and then a flick and said, "_Wingardium __Levi-OH-sa"_

As soon as the spell was said, the troll's club levitated above his head. The troll looked around stupidly as he looked for his club. Ron then canceled the spell and the club came down onto the troll's head knocking him out.

Hermione carefully came to the side of where Ron was and asked, "Is it…dead?"

Harry answered, "I think that it's just been knocked out." He then took out his wand from the nose and said disgustedly, "Eww…troll boogers…"

Almost immediately, the door of the restroom opened and Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell entered.

Qurrell looked scared and McGonagall and Snape looked furious.

McGonagall demanded, "What happened? Explain!"

Harry and Ron started to talk at the same time, but Hermione said in a loud voice that covered theirs, "It was my fault Professor. I read about trolls last week and when I heard that there was a real troll in the school, I wanted to look at it so I went searching for it. Harry and Ron here came to find me and stop me, but I ignored them. If it wasn't for them…I would probably be dead."

Ron looked at Hermione in shock. Harry looked up to see if she would believe her. He could see that she believed her, but when he glanced at his father, he could see that Severus didn't believe anything that came out of Hermione's mouth. If anything, his frown became deeper.

McGonagall looked at Hermione with disappointment and said, "That will be five points from Gryffindor for a bad decision." She then looked at the boys and said, "Five points will be awarded to each of you…for sheer dumb luck. Hurry up and head back to your common room before I change my mind about the points. The feast will be continuing in the common room."

With that, McGonagall and Quirrell left the room.

McGonagall was heard muttering about first years and trolls as she left the restroom.

But unfortunately, Severus didn't leave.

Now that the fear of his head of house was gone, the fear of his father hit Harry full force.

Severus told Ron, "Would you step outside Mr. Weasley while I talk to my son and his friend?"

Ron quickly ran out of the room.

He feared for what his dad would say, but instead of the question being asked towards him, it was asked towards Hermione.

"Why did you lie Ms. Granger?"

Hermione, shocked by the question, stuttered, "I…I didn't like Professor. I went l-looking for the troll on my own."

Severus gave her a hard look and then replied, "I will leave it at that since you don't seem to want to tell the truth. I advise you to send a letter to your parents explaining what really happened. A letter is going to be sent tonight to your parents with the explanation being what you just said to McGonagall."

Severus looked closely at Hermione as she paled.

He then sighed and put a hand on her shoulder as he told her, "Go write your letter. I'll also write a letter to your parents explaining that nothing really happened and that you're fine."

Hermione sighed in relief and softly said, "Thanks Uncle Sev."

Severus then said, "Mr. Weasley is waiting outside for you so go and do whatever you need to do."

As Hermione was leaving, Harry also tried to secretly leave, but Severus called, "Not you Harry. I would like to have a word with you."

Harry sighed in disappointment and Hermione gave him a hug before leaving.

Once Hermione left, only Severus and Harry remained.

Severus turned to Harry in anger and yelled, "What were you thinking Harry Michael Snape?! Do you have any idea how worried we were? We saw you and Mr. Weasley running out of the hall and then 10 minutes later, Quirrell comes in screaming that a troll is loose in the dungeons. Your mother was beside herself with worry and the twins were guilt ridden for not keeping an eye on you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry felt tears forming, but he pushed it down. He quietly said to his father, "I'm sorry…"

Severus, still angry, snapped at his son, "Hurry up and follow me to our quarters. Your mother and the twins are there waiting for you."

Severus walked out of the room with little Harry following behind him looking like a wounded puppy.

Liz cried with distraught, "My poor baby."

Sean comforted, "It's going to be alright Mom. Dad's going to find him safe and sound."

Eric agreed, "Yea mom. It's going to be fine. He's going to come back without a scratch."

They had all been waiting for an hour for a sign of Harry.

Suddenly, the entrance of their quarters opened and Severus and Harry entered.

Liz flew towards Harry.

She started crying as she hugged and kissed Harry.

Shocking everybody in the room, she then smacked Harry on his behind.

She then brought him back into her arms.

She cried, "Do you have any idea how worried I was young man? I thought you had gotten hurt or worse…"

Severus ordered Harry, "I want you to go up to your rooms and think about what you did. We will come up in a little while to discuss your punishment."

Once Harry was upstairs, Severus explained to the twins and Liz of what happened. They were all shocked and scared to find out how close their youngest had been to being badly hurt or worse…

After deciding the punishment, both Liz and Severus made their way to the boys' room.

Harry was in his room when a knock came.

"Come in…"

Severus and Liz came in. Severus summoned a chair and then sat in front of him. Liz on the other hand came to sit besides Harry on the bed and once more put her arm around him.

Severus lectured, "To start off, we want to explain to you that we are not angry over the fact that you saved Hermione. We are upset that you didn't tell an adult. You know better than to wonder off when everybody is in the great halls."

Harry interrupted, "But we didn't know that there was a troll on the loose."

Severus frowned at the interruption, but continued, "Even if you didn't know, you should know better than to just walk out when you know that all the staff is in one room where it's loud and can't hear anything if something was to happen outside. When you saw that there was a troll, you should have looked for an adult instead of deciding to take care of it on your own."

Harry interrupted once more, "If I went to look for an adult, Hermione might have been hurt during the time I went to look for someone."

Severus frowned and admonished, "Don't interrupt when I am talking. You know that you will have your chance later."

Harry quietly replied, "Sorry…"

Severus continued, "For what you were saying, there were two of you. One of you could have been watching Hermione while the other one looked for an adult. It only takes 2 minutes to get from that restroom to the halls."

Liz then took over and said, "I know sweetie that you just wanted to help Hermione, but you could have taken care of this in a more safe and quick way. Understand that we are not punishing you for saving Hermione. We are punishing you in the hopes that you will make better decisions in the future. Do you understand?"

Harry replied, "Yes mom…so…what is my punishment?"

Severus answered, "Your mom and I discussed this and we decided that you will be grounded for one week."

Harry groaned.

Severus replied, "Would you rather it be two?"

Harry quickly shook his head no.

Severus continued, "This means that after classes, you come straight to this room and stay here until it's time to eat. You will eat lunch in the Great Halls, but breakfast and dinner will be eaten here. When you are here, you only do your homework or read a book. I am confiscating all the electrical devices that you have in this room. Is that understood?"

Harry quietly answered, "Yes sir…"

Severus went to Harry and gave him a kiss and a hug as he told him, "We just want you safe little one…We were so scared when we realized that you weren't back and was unaware of the troll that was on the loose."

Harry returned the hug as he replied, "I know daddy."

Liz then said, "Come one. Let's go out. The house elves sent food to the quarters so let's go eat."

Hearing this, Harry ran out of the room.

Liz and Severus hung back for a while. Severus wrapped his arm around Liz.

Liz quietly said, "That was too close…"

Severus replied, "Yes…but he's back. He's back to where he belongs.

Liz agreed, "Yes…he's back in our arms once more and that is where we're going to keep him…"

**A/N II: **Sorry for such a late update. I was kind of busy because we had finals last week. I already have the next chapter planned out so it's probably not going to take as long. Keyword probably…haha…I won't make any promises. I'm going to have the quidditch match in the next chapter, but if anybody can help me write it, it will be very appreciated. If anyone has any idea, please send me a message. If I don't get any replies, I am just going to either just gloss over it or just write it the way J.K. Rowling wrote it. A/way…I hope you enjoyed the chapter and plz leave a review. Thank you to those who continue to read this story.


	11. Vault 713

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review. This chapter has not been checked by a beta so if you see any mistakes please understand. If you tell me where the mistakes are, I will quickly fix it. Thank you.

**Chapter 11**

"We have to find him James."

James replied, "I know…but how are we going to find him? He wasn't at the orphanage."

Lily covered her face with her hands and said, "We should never have given him up. We should have just raised him ourselves."

James went over to his wife and dragged her into a hug.

"We had no choice back then. We did what we had to do"

Lily angrily broke the hug and snarled, "What we had to do? Do you hear yourself James? We had a choice. We always had a choice. It was us who gave him up!"

Lily then swiftly exited the room in anger.

James continued to look at the door that his wife just went out of.

After a moment, he just gave a sigh and exited the room.

"Harry! You can't just leave like this! You have to eat. I understand that you're nervous, but you have to eat breakfast. Haven't you heard, 'breakfast is the most important meal of the day' you can't miss it!"

Ron joined in, "Relax Hermione. If the man doesn't want to eat, he doesn't want to eat." He then turned to Harry and asked, "So how do you feel mate? Ready to beat those slimy Slytherins?"

Harry looked pale. He just put his head down on the table and groaned, "I feel ready to hit the bed once more. Good night my good friends."

Saying this, he got up and started to head for the common room. Before he was able to exit the hall, the twin entered the hall and intercepted him.

Sean told him, "Oh no you don't little brother."

Eric continued, "You worked hard to convince the 'rents of letting you play so you have to play."

Harry just stuck his tongue out at them as they marched him back to the table.

Eric then threw him an apple and said, "If you don't want anything, at least eat the apple."

Harry just nodded and took a bite out of the apple.

Oliver Wood then came to the table and said, "C'mon Harry. We need to get going so that we can go over the game plan once more."

Harry then said his good bye's to everybody and left.

"You must be crazy! What were you thinking? No! You weren't thinking at all were you!"

"Honey…"

"Don't you honey me Severus Snape! Look at what that son of yours did!"

Severus looked at her with amusement and asked, "So he's my son now?"

Liz answered him with a glare.

Severus gave a dry cough and then continued, "Relax Liz. You knew that when we allowed him to play, that he would get hurt."

Liz replied, "Yes, but I didn't know that someone would jinx his broom and then he would ride the broom as a skateboard!"

Harry joined in, "Not really a skateboard…I would say more like a snowboard…except in air…"

Liz glare turned to him and Sean hit him on his head and said, "Dude…really not helping the matter here…"

Harry then said, "Mom…I'm really fine. Don't worry so much. Instead of worrying about me being in the hospital wing, maybe we should worry about the fact that someone tried to kill me."

Severus answered, "Don't worry about that. And I'm saying this to all of you. Your mother and I will take care of it." He then lost the air off seriousness and said, "Now, you three can go up to your common room to celebrate."

Once the boys were gone, Liz asked Severus, "Are you sure it was him?"

Severus went over to Liz and wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll protect him. Don't worry. He's going to be fine."

Liz softly said, "He just has to be…"

Once the boys entered the common room, they were met with cheering. They all screamed out to Harry telling him what a good job he did. Suddenly, he was dragged into a corner by Hermione and Ron.

Hermione asked, "Are you okay?"

When Harry nodded, Hermione started to hit him.

Harry yelled out, "Hermione..oww….what are you doing?!"

Hermione yelled. "What were you thinking Harry Michael Snape! What did you think you were huh? Some kind of super hero? A broom is for sitting on not to stand on."

Ron joined in and said, "Leave him alone Hermione!" He then turned to Harry and said, "You were awesome mate. You have got to teach me how to do that."

Hermione gave both Harry and Ron a glare and with a huff, went up to the dorms.

"You shouldn't keep doing that to her Ron."

Ron asked, "What have I been doing?"

Harry just signed and told him nevermind.

The next day, Hermione still seemed to be upset. Harry went to her and told her, "I'm really sorry Hermione….c'mon…don't be like that. I promise never to use my broom like that again."

Hermione finally gave in and said, "Fine...I'll forgive you. But know that I'm still unhappy with you."

Harry gave a smile and said, "Of course." He then turned serious and said, "I have to tell you guys." This got the attention of both Hermione and Ron. Harry continued, "It's what I felt and what my mom said."

Ron interrupted, "Your mom was here?"

Both Hermione and Harry gave him a look. This got Ron to turn as red as his hair. He then gave Harry a sign to continue on with his stories.

He continued, "The broom was acting really weird. It was as if someone was putting a spell on it or something. It totally went out of control. And yesterday, mom said that my broom was jinxed."

Hermione told Harry, "Your broom looked to be weird so I looked at the crowd. In order to jinx your broom like that, the person would have had to have eye contact with you. When I looked through the crowd, I saw your dad looking at you and muttering something. I didn't know what to do so I just went under the bleachers to where your dad was and set the bottom of his robe on fire."

Harry froze for a second and then started laughing.

Hermione got a little upset and snapped, "It's not funny!"

Harry continued to laugh and said, "Yes it is. You put my dad's robe on fire."

After another minute of laughing hysterically, Harry finally calmed down.

Ron suddenly said, "Maybe it was Snape. Maybe he was the one jinxing the broom."

Hermione turned to him and said with an annoyed voice, "Are you even listening to yourself? That makes no sense. Why would he try to kill his own son? I think that he was doing the counter spell or something to whoever was cursing Harry's broom and when he stood up because of the fire that I lit, it also broke the eye contact between Harry and the one that was jinxing Harry's broom." She then turned to Harry and asked, "What did your dad say?"

Harry answered, "He just said not to worry because he had everything under control."

Hermione was going to answer when suddenly, the post came and a newspaper fell right in front of Hermione.

Ron asked, "You applied to get the Daily Prophet?"

Hermione answered, "Of course, I want to know what is actually going on in this world."

Ron just looked at her as if wondering who in their right mind would actually want to read the newspaper.

Suddenly, Hermione gave a shocked gasp.

She then got both Harry and Ron's attention and said, "Look at this. Someone actually tried to steal from Gringotts."

Harry wondered, "But I thought you couldn't steal from there."

Ron answered, "Well…you can't…or you couldn't…I don't know!!"

Hermione said, "Listen: Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins were acknowledging the breach insists nothing was taken. The vault in question number 713 had been emptied earlier that very same day."

Harry suddenly said, "Hey…hold on….that's the day that we went to Diagon Alley Hermione."

Hermione replied, "You're right…hm…was anything suspicious that day?"

Harry thought back to that day and went through everything. He then suddenly shouted, "Hagrid!"

Ron asked, "What are you talking about mate?"

Harry excitedly continued, "We saw Hagrid that day. When I asked what he was doing here, he said that he was here on Hogwart's business. When I asked what it was, he acted really nervous. Before I had a chance to dig further into it, dad quickly changed the subject. They were both suspicious that day." He then stood up and said, "C'mon. Let's go to Hagrid and ask about it."

Ron asked, "What does the vault being stolen and Hagrid have anything to do with each other?"

Harry answered, "Absolutely nothing. But he was still the only one acting suspicious so I think its worth checking out."

The trio then went outside and headed for Hagrid's cottage.

"Hey Hagrid!"

"How ya' doin Harry?"

"Remember my friend Hermione? This one is Ron."

Hagrid greeted Hermione. He then looked at Ron and asked, "Are you a Weasley? You look very like those set of twins who lit my pumpkin patch on fire the other day."

Ron answered, "Yea…that must have been my brothers Fred and George…sorry…"

Hagrid gave a big hearty laugh and said, "Nonsense. They are funny boys. Didn't like those pumpkins anyway." He then turned to Harry and asked, "So, what made you come visit me?"

Harry asked, "Did you read about the robbery at Gringotts?"

Hagrid suddenly became very nervous as he asked, "Yea…Yea I read about it…"

Harry asked, "Do you know anything about it?"

Hagrid stuttered, "w-what would I k-know about i-it?"

Harry just shrugged and changed the subject by asking, "Have you heard about the quidditch game and how my broom went crazy?"

Hagrid seemed happy that the subject was changed. He happily answered, "Yea, I heard about it. Are ya okay?"

Harry answered, "I'm fine but I don't know who did it."

Ron suddenly said, "It was Snape!"

Harry and Hermione both snapped, "Ron!!"

Hagrid quickly said, "Nonsense! Why would Severus curse his own son's broom?"

Ron ignored both Harry and Hermione and answered, "Who knows? Why was he trying to get past the three- headed dog on Halloween?"

Hagrid suddenly asked, "How do ya three know Fluffy?"

Harry said with shock, "That thing has a name?"

Hagrid distractedly answered, "Well, of course, he's got a name! He's mine! I brought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-- "

Harry asked, "Yes…?"

Flustered, Hagrid replied, "I shouldn't have said that. No more questions! Don't ask anymore question! That's top- secret that is."

Ron then said, "But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy is guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!"

Hagrid snapped, "That's nonsense. He is a Hogwart's teacher." He then turned to Harry and rebuked, "And you Harry. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Suspecting your da like that."

Harry tried to defend, "But I…"

Hagrid interrupted and said, "Now listen to me, all three of you, you're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous! What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

Hermione asked, "Nicholas Flamel?"

Hagrid once again muttered, "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that."

Hagrid then walked off.

Harry asked, "Who is Nicholas Flamel?"

Hermione quietly said, "I don't know…"

**A/NII: **Sorry for such a late chapter. I was too busy with school and life. As those who are taking the AP test know, the test is coming up so all the teachers are going crazy trying to teach everything before the test. The next chapter will take place during the Christmas holidays. Hopefully, it won't take too long to post the next chapter. I am hoping to fit one more chapter in before spring break ends. But it's only a week long so we'll have to see. Thank you to those who continue to read my story. Please leave a review and the end.


	12. Mirror of Erised

Disclaimer: Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review.

**A/N II: **This chapter has not been edited so if you see any grammatical errors, please point them out and I will correct it as soon as I can. Thank you.

**Chapter 12**

After the quidditch game, the months passed my quickly and quietly. Before anyone knew it, Hogwarts was covered with a blanket of snow. Students started to pack their bags for the trip back home for Christmas.

Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess when Hermione joined them.

Harry looked at Hermione's bag and pointed out, "I see that you're packed."

Hermione answered back, "And I see that you're not."

Harry answered, "Nothing much to pack. I have everything at home already. Besides, the staff is required to stay two extra days so we have enough time to pack our stuff."

Hermione nodded and then turned to Ron and asked, "What about you? Aren't you going to pack?"

Ron replied, "I'm not going home this Christmas. The family is going to go and visit my older brother."

Hermione sadly asked, "Does this mean that you're going to spend Christmas alone?"

Harry answered, "He's going to come to our house. Hey Hermione…"

Without finishing his sentence he suddenly shouted, "Yes! I finally beat you Ron Weasley."

Harry's knight had just checkmated Ron's king.

Ron just said, "You were just lucky. If I wasn't distracted, I would have beaten you."

Hermione frowned. She started to clap her hands to get their attention once more.

"Can you guys please pay attention." She turned to Harry and said, "Finish your sentence before going on to the next topic."

Harry sheepishly said, "Sorry. What were we talking about again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "How would I know? You just called my name."

Harry exclaimed, "Oh yea. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you found out anything on Nicholas Flamel"

She sighed and shook her heads.

"I looked everywhere but I couldn't find anything. I guess we'll have to try some more after the Christmas break."

Harry answered, "Yea. So are you coming over on Christmas?"

She answered, "Most probably. It seems to be tradition."

She then looked at the clock and then said to the boys, "I'll see you two on Christmas. It's time for me to get on the Express."

The boys nodded and waved goodbye. Once she left, they continued to play their game.

In Dumbledore's office, the staff was having one last meeting before Christmas break.

Dumbledore finished, "If there isn't anything more to say, then this meeting is adjourned. I hope that all of you will have a wonderful and safe holiday. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

One by one, all the staff left and only Severus and Liz were left.

Liz asked, "You're coming over for Christmas right?"

Albus smiled and told her, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

They both smiled and then made their ways down the moving stairs to head to their room. When they reached the bottom floor, they were met by Lily and James Potter.

Finding themselves being blocked by the Potters, Severus asked, "Is there a reason why you are blocking our way?"

James said with annoyance, "Isn't that obvious Snivellus?"

Liz was about to say something, but Lily beat her to it buy hitting him with her elbow before turning to them and apologizing, "I'm sorry about James. The reason we were waiting for you was because we wanted to have a moment with you."

Liz asked, "What is this about?"

Lily slowly started, "I know that this is going to seem really unbelievable and we don't really have any right to ask you this, but we wanted to ask for your help."

Liz looked at her with disbelief but still asked out of courtesy, "I don't know if I can help you, but what is it?"

Lily started, "Other than Adrian, we had another son. His name is Harry. Just like your son. When he was little, we had him hidden because we wanted to protect him, but now he's gone. He's not there anymore and it seems that it was that way for a long time. We want him back, but we have no idea where he is."

When Liz realized that she was talking about her beloved son Harry, she took Severus' hand and held it tightly.

Once Lily finished, Severus coldly told them, "You're right. You have no right to ask us. In fact, you have no right to even look for him. You abandoned him. You don't deserve him."

James angrily yelled, "And you think you're so much better you bloody death eater?"

Severus quietly but in a deadly tone told James, "At least I raised my kids instead of abandoning them."

James was about to land a punch on Severus when Lily once again hit James.

She quietly said, "I know what it must seem like to you, but we had our reasons."

Liz asked, "Why now? What do you want us to do? What do you think we can do?"

She answered, "We're ready. I know now that we can train Adrian while protecting Harry. We went to Dumbledore and asked but he wouldn't help us. I know that you can convince him to help us. From what I see, I can tell that you two are special to him. So please. Please help convince Albus to help us."

Liz took hold of Lily's hands. Lily's eyes started to shine with hope, but instantly died once she heard Liz.

"I'm sorry. I truly am, but you brought this upon yourself. I will not help you find a son that you abandoned. As a mother myself, I can not and will not be responsible of finding an innocent boy just to send him to someone who might once again abandon him. Sorry."

Saying this, Liz took Severus' arm and they both walked away to their rooms.

Upon reaching their room, Liz collapsed on the sofa.

Severus rushed to her and asked, "Are you okay honey?"

Liz looked at Severus and asked, "Do you think we should tell the Potters that our Harry used to be their Harry?"

Severus sat next to her and then calmly answered, "I don't know. I don't really think it's our decision to make. During this break, let's talk this over with Albus and Harry and see what they think. This decision should be made by Harry not us."

Liz nodded. She then put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

They sat like that for a while until the peace was disrupted by the sound of their boys.

"Hey Mom, when are we going home?" asked Harry.

Sean then asked Harry, "Why do you want to go home so badly? Do you have something there waiting for you?

Harry answered, "I want to go to the mini mart as soon as we go home."

Eric laughed and agreed, "Totally understandable. I'm don't think I like the British candies. I mean chocolate frogs? Really people, who would want to eat frogs?"

This got the whole family laughing.

Liz asked, "Is Ron going with us tomorrow dear?"

He answered, "Yes. He's packing his clothes right now."

Severus said with disapproval, "He should have finished yesterday."

Harry gave his dad a look as he said, "Dad, promise me that you won't act mean to Ron. You can't be like the evil potions master from school. You have to be my dad."

Severus raised his eyebrow as he asked, "Evil am I?"

Liz hit Severus on the shoulder and answered, "Don't worry sweetheart I will make sure that he doesn't do anything to embarrass you." She then looked at the boys and asked, "Why aren't you three off packing? I wouldn't have thought three to have packed earlier."

Eric answered, "We're not really packing anything. What's the point when we have everything at home?"

She nodded, "That's true. So, what bring you boys down here?"

Sean asked, "Can't we just come here to see our loving parents without having a reason?"

Severus gave them an amused look as he said, "Not when those boys are you three."

The boys laughed.

Eric said, "You know us too well dad. We're actually just here to check something on the computer."

Severus just muttered, "Should've known that the reason were electronics."

Liz was making dinner and Severus was in the living room reading a book. They three boys were huddled around the computer.

Harry asked, "So what are we getting them?"

Eric sighed, "No idea. Hey Sean, what is our budget?"

He answered, "Well…from what we saved up so far including our birthday money, I think about 450."

All three boys sighed.

Harry asked, "And how many gifts do we have to buy?"

Eric calculated in his head then answered, "I'm pretty sure that all of mom's friends don't expect a gift from us so we can cross them out. I think we should just get a gift for mom, dad, grandpa, Hermione and her parents, Ron, and the Weasley twins."

Sean added, "We can get mom and dad one gift, Hermione's parents one gift. So in total, that would be 6 gifts."

Harry suddenly exclaimed, "I have a great idea. We could get mom and dad couple rings. We can give Hermione a book on magic or something and Ron a book about quidditch. We can get the muggle magic set for the twins. For Aunt Stella and Uncle David we can get them a fruit basket."

Eric said with confusion, "A fruit basket for Christmas?"

Harry just shrugged and said, "I don't know. You know how they are health freaks. What else can we get them?"

Eric agreed, "That's true." He then asked, "What about grandpa?"

Sean laughed as he answered, "That's the easiest."

Sean and Harry said together, "We get him socks."

Eric laughed, "Okay. We're all set."

Liz called to the boys, "It's time for dinner."

They replied, "Coming."

They turned the computer off and went to the dining table.

Liz asked, "What were you boys doing?

They innocently smiled and replied, "Absolutely nothing."

After dinner, they boys made their way towards the Gryffindor Tower.

When Harry entered the room, Ron asked, "Where were you? I didn't see you at dinner."

"Oh, I was with my parents. We ate in their rooms."

Ron quietly called, "Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"Are your parents scary? I mean, I know your dad, but. Are you sure that he doesn't mind?"

Harry started to laugh.

Ron said with some anger, "Hey, don't laugh at me."

Harry calmed himself down and said, "Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. It's just funny. Don't worry about dad. Mom promised to keep him in line. He's not normally that bad and he's fine with you coming over."

Ron asked, "You mom's here?"

Harry hit himself on the head as he exclaimed, "Oh yea, that's what I forgot to tell you. You know Professor Luciander…she's my mom."

Ron yelled, "What!"

Harry replied, "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. It totally escaped me."

Ron lay down on his bead and muttered, "I need to lay down."

Harry told him, "You are lying down."

"Oh yea…"

"Let's go to bed now. We're probably going to leave early in the morning tomorrow after breakfast so we should go to sleep."

Soon, they were all asleep.

It was during the middle of the night when in one of the rooms up in the tower, a young boy was softly crying.

"_Come Adrian. It's time to go to the playground."_

_A young Harry slowly came over to Lily and took her by the hands._

"_What about me mummy?"_

_Lily coldly asked, "What about you?"_

"_Can I go to the playground too?"_

_Before Lily could answer, Adrian started to throw a tantrum._

"_No! No Harry! Bad Harry"_

_James came out of the room once he heard Adrian crying._

"_What's wrong?" He turned to Harry and said with hate, "It was you huh? How dare you make Adrian cry?"_

_He then grabbed Harry by the ear and dragged him up to his room. He then carried him and threw him on the bed. _

"_You stay there till I say that you can come out."_

_With that, he locked young Harry in his room._

_Harry ran towards the door and started hitting it while shouting 'no'._

"No!" Harry yelled out as he woke from his nightmare.

He took deep breaths to calm himself down.

Because he knew that there was no way he was going to fall asleep again tonight, he decided to go on a tour of the castle.

He quietly went into the library. He found a book that caught his eyes and opened it when it suddenly started to scream hysterically.

He quickly shut it, but he heard Filch call out, "Whose there?"

Harry quickly ran out of the library. He wasn't aware of where he was going. One thing he knew for sure, and that was that if he was caught, he would be dead.

He saw a door in front of him and quickly opened it. He entered the room to take refuge there until the danger was past. When entered the room, he thought that it was an abandoned classroom. There was nothing in the room except for a great big mirror. On the top, _erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi _was inscribed on it.

He slowly made his way towards it. At first, all he saw was himself reflected back, but the image slowly started to change. On his right side, he saw his mom, dad, grandpa, and his brothers, but on his left side, he had James and Lily Potter looking at him with a proud look in their eyes.

He was there for 10 minutes looking at the mirror when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw his grandfather looking at him without the usual spark in his eyes.

"Grandpa…"

"I see you found the Mirror of Erised as many of those before you has. Do you understand what this mirror shows?"

Harry quietly said, "It shows me my family and the Potters. I don't understand…"

Albus quietly looked at him then asked, "Are you sure? I know that you are a bright boy Harry. Look at the top of the mirror and try to figure out what it says."

_erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

Harry looked at it carefully. After a minute of looking at it, he finally figured it out. It was just reversed.

He corrected it in his head and softly said, "_I show not your face but your heart's desire."_

Albus nodded, "Yes. Do you now understand what the mirror does?"

Harry turned to his grandfather with tears and said, "But I don't want them! I don't want the Potters."

Albus took the boy into his arms.

He told him, "You might not want them, but you want their acceptance. This doesn't lessen the love you have for your family. It's natural to want to be accepted."

After a few minutes, Albus said, "Now, it's time for little boys to go to bed."

Harry turned to Albus and asked in a quiet voice that made him look like an innocent angel, "Am I in trouble?"

Albus smiled, but as he spoke, he became serious.

"You must promise that you won't come back here Harry. Many people have gone mad as they stared into this mirror. This mirror is like a spider web. Once you fall in, you won't be able to get out. Promise me Harry."

"I promise grandpa."

Albus kissed him on the head and sent him off to bed.

He turned and looked into the mirror. For a while he had a smile on his face. After a minute, he slowly turned around. In his eyes was a pained and sad look. With a sigh and one last look at the mirror, he opened the door and exited the room.

**A/N III: **Sorry for such a late update. I know that I haven't updated in months. I might update slowly, but I promise to keep updating. I won't abandon the fic so please continue to read and wait for my reply. Thank you so much and please leave a reply.


	13. Home sweet Home

"So this is your house

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review.

**A/N II: **This chapter has not been edited so if you see any grammatical errors, please point them out and I will correct it as soon as I can. Thank you.

**Chapter 13**

"So this is your house? Wow…"

Harry smiled and announced, "Welcome to my home sweet home."

He then charged towards the sofa and then jumped right into it. Seeing this, Sean was about to follow when Liz put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it young man." She turned to Harry and chided, "You know better than to run inside the house. Take your stuff upstairs and show young Mr. Weasley up to the room he's going to be sleeping in."

Harry sheepish smiled and gave her a salute.

He said to Ron, "You're going to have to share a room with me."

While going up the stairs, Harry explained, "The first room on the left is Sean's room. The restroom is the door next to it and next to the restroom is Eric's room. Mom and dad's room is the one at the end of the hall." He then opened the door across from the restroom and said, "This is my room and the room you're going to be staying in for the next two weeks."

Ron looked around in awe.

Seeing the look on Ron's face, Harry asked, "Are you okay? You look a little lost."

Ron replied, "This house looks so much different than my house. Everything is different. Nothing is moving on its own and everything is so quiet and organized."

Harry laughed, "That's probably because we live in a muggle neighborhood and our house is very muggle-like. I'd probably be as confused as you if I went over to your house."

Once Ron put his clothes away, Harry suggested, "Want to watch some tv before dinner?"

Ron asked with confusion, "Tv?"

He explained, "It's like this box with moving pictures. I'm not really sure how to explain. You've got to see it to understand it. Let's hurry up and go so that we can take charge of the remote before the twins get to it." He then shuddered, "Or worse, dad. He absolutely loves the history channel. That thing can get anyone to sleep."

Ron became more and more confused as Harry explained but nonetheless followed Harry down into the living room.

They were the only ones downstairs when Harry picked up the remote control and turned the tv on. Ron was just shocked and astounded by the technology.

"Harry Michael Snape! I can't believe that you're already in front of the tv. You've only been in the house for 15 minutes!" Liz lectured as she came downstairs.

The twins came downstairs hearing their mother's lecture.

Sean complained, "I can't believe he got to the remote first." He then hit Eric as he complained, "This is all your fault. If only you didn't hog the restroom…"

Liz interrupted, "That's enough. Nobody is going to watch the tv." This comment was met by the groans of all three Snape boys. Liz continued, "I want you boys to go outside and go to the park or something while I make dinner. If you boys are good, I'll ask your dad to take you to the video store to rent some movies so we can have a movie night."

Harry asked, "Can I pick the movie?"

Liz just answered, "We'll see.

Hearing this, the boys started to head out. But before they were able to reach the door, Liz called, "Be careful and don't get away from your brothers' sight."

They boys nodded and were out the door.

"I'm so very confused. What just happened? I thought we were going to watch tv."

Harry answered, "We were going to, but I guess mom didn't want us to. We're going to have a movie night which is when we go and borrow a movie to watch together as a family. Mom makes hot chocolate and dad makes the popcorns. It's really fun."

Ron once again asked, "So where are we going now?"

"I'm not really sure…"

Ron turned to face him and asked, "I thought we were going to a place called the park. What is a park?"

"A park is just a place where we can run and play. There are swings and slides but I'm not a little kid anymore so I don't really want to go to the park."

Harry suddenly stopped. He turned back to his brothers and said, "I don't want to go to the park."

Eric asked, "Why? You love the park."

"I'm not a baby anymore."

Sean laughed as he said, "What are you talking about? You loved going there before we went to Hogwarts. That was only 3 months ago."

Harry snapped, "I don't want to go!"

Eric raised an eyebrow and gave him a look, "What's with the attitude? If you don't want to go to the park, where else do you want to go?"

Harry thought for a moment then said, "Let's go to Nick's Café."

Ron asked, "What's that?"

Harry explained, "It's this restaurant. They have the best root beer floats."

Seeing Ron about to ask what a root beer float was, he explained.

"A root beer float is this drink that has vanilla ice cream in it. Trust me. It's really good."

He then turned to the twins and asked, "Can we go please?"

Sean asked Eric, "Do you think we should go? I have been craving it ever since we went to Hogwarts."

"I don't know…"

Seeing Eric hesitate, Harry turned his sad puppy eyes and said, "Can we please Eric?"

"Fine we'll go but you guys better not tell mom anything. I don't think she'll like us eating sweets before dinner."

The group all jumped in joy and made their way towards their root beer float.

While the boys were out, Liz was busy preparing dinner.

"Why do you always go through the trouble of cooking the muggle way?

"I hate cooking with magic. I love my family and I enjoy cooking for them."

Severus just shook his head and sat down.

"Why is the house so quiet?"

"I didn't want the boys to watch tv so I sent them outside."

Severus nodded in understanding and went back to reading his newspaper.

The kitchen was then once again filled with the sound of cooking.

20 minutes later, Liz came and sat next to Severus.

"So what is the menu tonight?"

"Macaroni salad and mashed potato is already done. I made some dinner rolls. The tuna casserole is in the oven now."

Severus gave her a kiss and said, "I can't wait till dinner."

Seeing that Liz continued to look at him, he asked, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Liz gave a sigh and slowly said, "I think it's time."

"Excuse me?"

"I think it's time we ask Harry what he thinks about revealing who he is to the Potters."

Severus was shocked. She couldn't believe that it was Liz who was saying this. She had been arguing against this ever since they had arrived at Hogwarts.

Seeing that he wasn't answering, Liz asked, "You there? Severus"

Severus asked, "Are you sure about this? What brought this on?"

"This isn't something out of the blue. I have been thinking about this for the past month or so. The Potters are holding onto the hope that once they find Harry, he's going to go back to them. I want to just reveal to them who he is so that they will stop believing that they will get Harry back. He's my baby and I won't give him to them. I want them to know that."

Severus carefully replied, "I understand where you're coming from, but this can hurt us rather than aid us."

"What can they do? They can't do anything. Harry is legally and magically ours."

"Let's ask your dad for advice then. Make sure that there aren't any loopholes to the magical adoption."

Liz answered, "Ok…when do you want to ask dad?"

Severus sat quietly in thought then answered, "He's going to come over for Christmas so why don't we ask him then?"

Liz nodded in agreement. Before she was able to say anything else, the door loudly opened and they heard Harry shouting, "We're home!"

Severus gave Liz hand a squeeze and walked out to greet the boys.

Liz sighed once more then went back to finishing up dinner.

"What did I say about shouting inside the house?"

Harry sheepishly answered, "Not to…"

Severus gave him a slight smile, which made Ron make a squeaking sound, and asked, "So what did you boys do?"

Eric answered, "Just went out and did a little bit of this and a little bit of that."

"I see…why don't you boys go up and get clean for dinner. Dinner is going to be served in about 15 minutes."

With that, all four boys went up the stairs to head for their rooms.

After washing their hands, Harry and Ron were laying down on their beds.

"I can't believe he smiled!!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry laughed, "Did you think that he never smiled?"

"I don't know what I thought. I can't believe that he is the hated potions professor of Hogwarts."

Harry replied, "He's not always so mean like he is at Hogwarts. He was actually the Chemistry teacher at the local high school here and he was well liked by many of his students…although…he thought they were total dunderheads…"

They heard a knock on the door and when they looked up, they saw Sean at the door.

"Mom wants you guys to come down for dinner."

**A/N III :** This is a short chapter. The purpose of this chapter was to show Ron's reaction to coming over to Harry's house. Next chapter will take place in Christmas.


	14. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review.

**A/N II: **This chapter has not been edited so if you see any grammatical errors, please point them out and I will correct it as soon as I can. Thank you.

**Chapter 14**

After many interesting days Ron spent with the Snape family, it was soon Christmas. The house was brightly decorated in red and green while the outside of the house was decorated in a simple, yet beautiful way.

It was Christmas Eve when Liz came into her and Sev's bedroom where he was taking a nap. When Liz lightly shook him, he automatically opened his eyes.

"Is something the matter?"

Liz shook her head, "No, but dad's going to come in a little while and I want you to go and talk to him about Harry before he comes over."

This completely woke Severus up.

"You're sure about this right?"

"Of course I'm sure. Hurry up and go meet him before he decides to show up early."

Severus gave Liz a slight peck on her cheek and went outside to head to the floo.

"Hey dad, where are you going?" Sean asked.

Hearing Sean, the rest of the boys turned to look at him.

"I'm going to your grandfather." He then gave the boys a look as he continued, "What is the rule about watching the television in this house?"

After eyeing each other, Eric answered, "To not watch it for more than 4 hours a day."

"And how long have you guys been watching it today? I remember you guys watching it before I went to take my nap and that was three hours ago."

Eric once again replied, "Sorry, we'll turn it off now."

With one last look, Severus left for the floo.

Once reaching the floo, he stepped into the fireplace and threw the floo powder while calling, "Headmaster's study!"

In an instant, he was transferred into Albus' study.

A voice called from outside, "Who is it?"

"It's me Albus."

Albus entered the room in a green robe with red candy cane pictures all over it.

With a jolly smile he asked, "I was just about to go to your house. I'm sure you knew I was coming so what brought you here?"

Severus took a seat and pointed to the other chair showing that Albus should sit down as well.

Severus then went straight to the point and said, "Liz feels that it's time to ask Harry if he wants to reveal himself to the Potters. She wanted to first ask you if you were sure that there weren't going to be any loopholes in the adoption ritual we went through to adopt Harry."

The joy that was on Albus' face slightly dimmed as he took in what his son-in-law was saying.

"And Liz is sure about this? This is very unlike her."

Sev gave a slight laugh as he agreed, "That's what I thought but she insists that this is what she wants. I think she's just sick of constantly worrying about the Potters taking him away and wants this all out to be in the open."

Albus nodded in understanding then answered, "If this is your decision, then there shouldn't need to be any worries about any loopholes. That ritual made Harry yours. Any magical or muggle tests will show that you two are the parents. The only thing James and Lily would be able to take credit for is giving life to him and that will not hold in court anywhere because there's no real proof other than their words. Harry's yours."

Albus was able to see Severus sigh in relief. Then, a peaceful silence took place while Severus soaked up Albus' words.

This gave Albus to once again take in Severus.

This man has changed so much that if anybody from the past were to pass by him in a store, they wouldn't be able to recognize him. He looked younger than how he looked during his years at Hogwarts. Looking at the change that Severus went through brought another feeling of pain in his heart. Thinking about how with one wrong decision, he could've held this from the potion master.

After a few minutes, Albus finally shook himself from his thoughts and said with joy once more, "Come now, let's go so that I can finally see my grandsons."

When Albus appeared at the Snape's household, he was able to see Liz channel surfing in the sofa. When she saw him, she quickly rushed over to give him a hug.

"My dear girl, how have you been?"

"It's been nice but hectic. I didn't realize that keeping the house unoccupied for about months would collect so many dusts."

Severus then pointed out, "The only reason why you still spend your days cleaning is because you refuse to use magic to clean the house."

Liz then fell into the same argument that went on for years as she replied, "True, but if we depend on magic for everything, then we will become lazy. We shouldn't take magic for granted." Then she gave a sly smile and said, "Besides, if we were to clean our house with magic, what kind of punishment would we think of for the kids?"

This had everyone laughing.

Albus asked, "So where are my grandsons?"

"I think they are outside in the back yard. The boys are apparently teaching Ron how to play basketball. Do you want me to call them?"

"No, I'll just go to them and say hi."

As Albus neared the backyard, he was able to hear voices.

"Get him Ron!"

"Block it properly Sean. We can't lose to some two first years."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Reaching the yard, Albus loudly cleared his throat.

This brought all the attention to him.

The Snape boys called, "Grandpa!"

Ron said in shock, "Headmaster?"

Harry quickly forgot about the game and ran towards his grandfather. Once he reached him, he jumped into Albus' arms.

With an oomph, Albus said, "You're getting a little too old for this my boy."

He laughed as he asked, "Do you have any lemon drops on you grandpa?"

Albus laughed as he handed a drop to Harry.

"You know, you're the only one who appreciates the taste of lemon drops."

He then turned to Ron and said, "Hello Mr. Weasley. I trust that you are having an enjoyable vacation so far."

Ron stuttered, "Y-yes sir."

"There's no need to be nervous. I'm the boys' grandfather."

Ron continued to look on in disbelief.

"I think you broke him grandpa."

This broke Ron out of his stupor.

"Wow…I can't believe that your dad is the Potion professor, your mom is the muggle studies professor, and your grandfather is the headmaster."

"Well, you better believe it because it's true."

This had everyone laughing.

As the boys turned back around to continue with their game, Albus called Harry out.

"There's something that your parents want to talk to you about."

Harry followed Albus into the house with a confused expression on his face.

They found Liz and Severus on the couch quietly discussing something. When they saw Harry, they turned to Albus in question.

"If we're going to ask him, then now would be a good time to ask."

They nodded as Harry asked, "Ask me what?"

Liz quietly said, "Come here sweetie. There's something that we want to talk to you about."

Once Harry was between her and Severus, she continued, "Your father and I were talking and we wanted to ask you about your feelings toward revealing to the Potters who you once were."

They were able to feel more than see Harry freezing then trembling.

Severus quickly picked him up and sat him down in his lap as he whispered soothing words to the young boy on his lap.

Liz quickly reassured, "We're never going to give you away. Remember this…you are and will always be ours. It isn't even a question of that. We want to tell the Potters because we know that they are not going to stop looking for you and I might sound selfish, but I'm sick of living in fear of them suddenly finding out and taking you from us. I'd rather that we announce it so that we would be in control of this situation not us."

Liz then took Harry off of Severus' lap and brought him to her own side.

She stroked his hair as she continued, "I asked your grandfather to check if there were going to be any loopholes to the adoption ritual we did when you first came to us and he has told us that nothing could take you from us. You are our son in even blood."

They were able to see a tear drop from Harry's eye.

Liz quietly said, "This is up to you Harry. If you don't want us to, we won't say anything to the Potters."

After a few minutes of silence, Harry finally opened his mouth and asked, "You guys will always be my mom and dad right? They can't take me from you?"

Severus answered, "Of course. If there was even a chance of them being able to do that, we wouldn't have even considered telling them this."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Then I guess we should take them. Better deal with this now than later."

This got him a big hug from both his parents and Liz cooing about what a big boy her boy was.

Harry asked the big question, "When are we going to tell them?"

When Albus saw that his daughter and his son-in-law was unable to answer, he answered, "I think when we get back from break would be the perfect time."

The group agreed. Before they were able to say anything else, the phone started to ring.

Liz went and answered the phone. When she came back, she told the group that the Grangers were coming.

"Why don't you go to Ron and your brothers and tell them that Hermione is going to be here in ten minutes."

As they saw Harry going to the other boys, Liz asked, "We're doing the right thing right?"

Albus went to her and gave her a hug as he said, "Of course we are."

"What did the 'rents want?" Sean asked.

"I'll tell you guys later." Harry then announced, "The Grangers are going to be here in ten minutes."

Ron asked, "Hermione?

Harry explained, "It's actually kind of a tradition. Hermione and her parents come over on Christmas Eve and sleep over. We then celebrate Christmas together."

"How long have you known Hermione?"

"I think we've known each other since we were seven."

Few minutes later, the boys were back to playing basketball. They were interrupted when Lily called, "Boys, come in for dinner."

When they entered, they saw Hermione and her parents.

She greeted, "Hey guys. Did you guys have fun?"

Ron asked, "Hey Hermione. How'd you get here?"

While they were greeting each other, the twins went up to their rooms.

"We usually get here by floo, but my dad had some business so we had to fly here in a plane." Before Ron asked what a plane was, she explained, "A plane is something that allows muggles to fly far distances."

Hermione then turned to Harry and asked, "So is Draco coming over today?"

Ron sputtered, "Draco? What about that ferret?"

Hermione glared at Harry, "You didn't tell him yet?"

Ron asked, "Tell me what?"

Harry laughed and told Ron, "I forgot to tell you but Draco is my god brother."

Ron exclaimed, "What?!"

"Well…Uncle Lucius is my godfather and Aunt Narcissa is my godmother."

"But…he's a prat!"

"Well…he is a brat, but he isn't bad or anything."

Ron argued, "But the Malfoys are deatheaters and big supporters of you know who."

"No they aren't. They just play the role. Besides Uncle Lucius was a spy for the good side."

Ron still not convinced, "If Malfoy is your god brother, how come he's so nasty to you at school?"

Harry explained, "He's not nasty to me. He kind of is to you because you provoke him. I'm not saying that he's an angel. How he acts at school is how he normally acts minus the whole pureblood superiority thing. He actually treats me like a little brother."

Ron just groaned and complained, "I think that's enough news for today. I think my head is going to explode with all this new information."

Harry laughed as he answered Hermione, "He's coming over later tonight after dinner."

He then said, "Come one, let's go and wash up for dinner before mom comes at us lecturing on not coming to the dinner table when called."

With that, they two boys and Hermione went upstairs to get cleaned up.

**A/N III:** I'm sorry but this turned out not to be the Christmas chapter. I kind of wanted to make the Christmas chapter longer because I wanted to take the winter break chapters to explain and show to Ron more of Harry's family including the relationship with the Malfoys. The next chapter will probably include more information about the Malfoys and Harry will talk with the twins about telling the Potters who he really is.


	15. Carnival before Christmas

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review.

**A/N II: **This chapter has not been edited so if you see any grammatical errors, please point them out and I will correct it as soon as I can. Thank you.

**Chapter 15**

After a delicious tuna casserole dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were upstairs playing board games.

"So all I have to do is pick one of those cards then go to that color right?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes. We have told you this numerous times. Do you realize Ron that this is a game for three year olds." She turned to Harry and complained, "Why do you still have this game?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. This was one of those games that we first bought and I guess we just can't get ourselves to throw it away."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

Ron was about to ask once more about what he was supposed to do next when he was interrupted by a drawl.

"What is this I see? The weasel has finally learned his colors." He then said with a gasp, "Did I say that too soon? Just to tell you…red is what your hair color is. It is also the color of what your face is becoming"

Like Draco said, Ron was starting to become red.

Before Ron could blow up, Harry said with a frown, "That isn't a very nice thing to say Dray."

Draco said with a bright smile, "Who said I was nice?" He turned to Hermione and greeted, "How've you been Hermey?"

Hermione said with a slight frown, "Must you keep calling me that? I sound like some frog."

Draco just ignored her and turned to Harry.

"So how has your break been so far?"

"It's been fun. Especially with Ron coming over."

Draco seemed as if he was going to make a comment but then decided not to. Instead, he said, "Uncle Sev and Aunt Liz wants you to come down."

The trio nodded and made their way to the living room.

Once they entered the living room, Harry was engulfed into a hug by Narcissa.

"Aunt Cissa…I can't breathe…"

She let him out of the hug continued to hold onto him.

Harry looked at the adult Malfoys and asked, "So how have you guys been? I heard from Draco that you guys were in France."

Lucius answered, "We have been having a great time in France." He turned to Severus and said, "Great aunt Clara has been asking about you Severus. Your family should go for a visit soon."

"We might go during the summer…we have been meaning to go but could never find the time. How is she?"

He replied, "She seems to be doing well. Still obsessed over her garden, but happy.

From the entrance of the living room, they heard a small squeak. When they turned, they found the source of the squeak to have come from Ron. He looked shocked at what was going on in the room.

Lucius came towards Ron and held his hand out that Ron hesitantly shook.

"I'm sorry for the late introduction. I wasn't aware that Severus had a guest. It's nice to meet you. I am Lucius Malfoy and over there is my beautiful wife Narcissa. And I'm sure that you know our son Draco."

Ron stuttered, "N-nice to m-meet you sir. My name is R-ronald Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley. I think I am acquainted with your father. He works in the ministry correct?" He continued when Ron nodded, "Do tell him that I said Merry Christmas."

Once the introductions were made, Liz asked, "Now that we are all here, what do you guys want to do?

Harry asked, "Can we go out?"

Liz asked, "Go out where?"

"I don't know…just out…"

After awhile, Liz exclaimed, "I know where we can go! On the way back from the grocery store, I saw that a fair was going on. It's only a few blocks from here and I'm sure that the kids will enjoy it there."

Everybody agreed and started to get ready to head out.

Ron asked, "What's a fair?"

Harry explained, "It's just a place where they have rides and games. It'll be fun."

The 12 people group started to walk towards the fair. The children were put in front and the adults made their way behind them.

Sean complained, "Aren't we a little too old to be going to the fair?"

Before anyone could reply they heard a voice.

"Sean? Eric? Harry? Is that you?"

When the boys turned around, they saw a group of kids walking next to them.

"Oh my god…how long has it been. So it is the Snape brothers. How've you guys been?"

Eric answered, "We've been good. Dude…what's it been? About two years since we saw each other?"

The group laughed then one girl came up to Harry and messed his hair as she said, "Hey sweetie. You've grown since the last time I saw you."

Harry laughed, "Hey Cherry. How've you been? Did you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you silly." She turned to look at all three of them and said, "We've missed you three a lot. Our gang hasn't been the same without you three."

One of the guys asked, "So where are you guys headed?"

Sean answered, "We're going to the fair."

"We're going as well. Are you here with the 'rents?"

Harry answered, "Yea. My friends are with me as well." He pointed to each of them and introduced, "This is Ron, Hermione, and Draco. They go to the same school as I do."

Cherry smiled as she introduced, "Hey! I'm Cherry. The one over there with the spiked hair is Sky and the one with the braided hair is Ella and the one there with the sunglass on in the middle of the night is Alex. Ella and Alex are Harry's age and the rest of us are the twin's age."

They were so busy with the introductions that they didn't notice that the adults had caught up with them.

Severus asked in a bored tone, "Are you guys done or should we stand here and wait for your discussion to be over?"

The group turned.

Sky said in a loud voice, "Is that you teach? It's been so long since we've seen you. School isn't the same without you."

Ella agreed, "Yea Mr. Harry's dad. We miss you at school."

Severus gave them a disbelieving look and said, "I'm sure you do. I'm glad that I left before I had to teach you guys. Substituting for a month in your class was enough."

Cherry sweetly said, "We love you to teach."

Sky asked, "Hey teach, can we take the twins and the munchkins with us?"

Harry asked, "Can we please dad?"'

Liz answered for Severus, "Of course you can." She looked at her watch then said, "It's 8:00 right now. I want you guys to meet us at the entrance by 11:00 ok?"

They children nodded. Before they left, Severus called the twins to him.

"Be sure to look out for the first years understood?"

"Don't worry dad. It's not as if it's the first time we had to look after Harry and his friends."

Once the kids left, David asked, "Is it okay for them to go without one of us?"

Severus answered, "Don't worry too much. The older kids will look out for the younger ones. I know those kids and they are very protective of their own. Now that we got rid of the kids, let's go and have some fun."

Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were walking behind the group.

Hermione asked, "So who are they? They seemed to have known you guys for a long time."

Ron asked, "Are they all muggles?"

"Well…Cherry and Sky are the twin's friends and Ella and Alex are my friends. The twins met Cherry and Sky in preschool and I met Ella and Alex once I started preschool. Ella is actually Sky's sister and Alex is Cherry's brother. We all started to hang out together because they usually had to baby-sit us so we just all hung out together."

Hermione asked, "You were in a gang?"

Shocked, Harry asked, "Huh?"

"I heard Cherry saying that the gang wasn't the same without you guys."

Harry laughed, "She didn't mean the type of gang that you're thinking of. There's a bunch of us who usually hang out. There are about four or five more people that aren't here right now."

Alex called, "Hey what are you guys doing back there? Hurry up and join us!"

Harry called, "We'll be there. Hold your horses." He said to the others, "Come on let's go."

Like that, the kids played games and rode rides. Soon, Harry's new friends and his old friends were now just friends. Before they knew it, it was almost time to meet their parents.

When they reached the entrance, they found the parents already there waiting for them.

Harry and the twins hugged their friends goodbye.

Ella said to them, "It better not take another two years for our next meeting."

Harry gave her a hug then said, "We're going to be home for the summer so we should get the whole gang together and hang out."

Alex nodded.

"You have our numbers right?"

"Of course I do. I'll give you guys a call in the summer."

They finally said their goodbyes and walked towards their parents.

As they family started to walk towards their house, the kids yelled, "Bye Mr. Harry's dad!"

Severus groaned, "I hate that name."

This had everyone laughing.

They were once again back home it was time to go to bed.

Liz organized, "Dad, you can have the room that you usually use. David and Stella, you guys can use Eric's room. Hermione can sleep with you. We'll add another bed. Lucius and Cissa can share our room. We'll just add another bed. Why don't Ron and Draco share Harry's room and Harry can share a room with the twins."

When Draco and Ron started to protest, Severus just gave them a look that silenced all protests.

Instead of going to their respective rooms, the first years headed for Harry's room.

Ron complained, "I can't believe I'm sharing a room with Malfoy."

Draco scowled, "I'm not exactly excited to share a room with a weasel as well."

Harry gave a look to Draco then asked, "Why can't you be a little bit nicer to Ron?"

Draco put an arm over Harry's shoulder and said, "Where would the fun be in that my little Harry."

Harry just shook his head and took place on the bed. Draco lay down next to Harry and Ron and Hermione took place on the ground next to the bed.

Hermione asked, "So how was today Ron? It's your first time experiencing a Snape Christmas."

"It was very interesting. It's so weird to see Professor Snape being Mr. Harry's dad here. It's also strange to see Malfoy not acting like a spoiled prat."

Draco said with a frown, "I am not a spoiled prat."

Harry laughed, "You've got to admit Dray. You kinda act like one at school."

Draco just stuck his nose in the air and hmphed.

Ron asked, "So are you guys close?"

Draco answered, "We've known each other since we were four years old. How can we not be close."

Ron asked Hermione, "For how long did you know that they were close?"

"I've known ever since I was seven. Our family was invited for Christmas the first year we met and Draco was there that Christmas."

Before any other conversation could be started, Liz was at the door of the room.

"I think it's time for you guys to go to bed. It's already almost 1. If you guys don't sleep, Santa won't come to drop off the gifts."

Draco said, "I think we're a little too old for that Aunt Liz."

Liz just smiled and said, "It's time for bed."

Hermione left for where her parents were and Harry left for the twin's room.

When Harry entered the room, he only saw Eric on the bed.

"Where's Sean?"

"He went downstairs to get some water for you. We know that you always go downstairs for water in the middle of the night so to prevent that, he went to get it for you."

When Sean came back, Harry thanked him for the water. The three brothers were all on the bed that their father made bigger. Sean was on the side, Harry in the middle, and Eric on the other side. Sean turned the light off and got into bed. After a few minutes, Harry asked, "Are you guys sleeping?"

Eric drowsily asked, "What's wrong?"

After a slight pause, Harry said, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Sean asked with a yawn, "Can't you ask us tomorrow?"

Harry answered, "No, because then I won't have time to talk to only the two of you."

Something in Harry's voice had the twins up and ready to listen to their brother.

When Sean started to go to turn the light back on, Harry stopped him.

"No, leave the light off. I don't want anyone to come and overhear us."

Eric softly said, "What is it?"

"You know how grandpa called me in saying that there was something mom and dad wanted to tell me?"

When he saw them nod, he continued, "They wanted to ask how I felt about telling the Potters who I really am…or once was."

Sean exclaimed, "What!"

Harry quickly put a hand over his mouth and harshly whispered, "Shush! Do you want to wake up everybody in this house?"

Eric calmly asked, "So what did you say?"

"I told them okay."

This broke Eric's calm, "Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking? Why would you even want to tell them anything?"

Harry angrily said, "I don't want to do anything? Do you think I want to tell them that I am the same son that they abandoned? But I'm sick of always worrying about what is going to happen. If it's going to happen anyway then I want it to happen my way. I want to be in control of what happens."

Sean asked, "Who says that they will find out?"

Harry quietly said, "Secrets have a way of getting themselves known…"

Eric pulled Harry into a hug and said, "If you have decided to do this, then we will be on your side. We will be there with you when you tell them. Remember that you are our brother and nobody can change that. You are a Snape through and through."

Sean also joined in the hug. They stayed that way for another minute before they broke away.

Eric said, "C'mon, let's go to sleep. It's late."

In the middle of the night when Liz came into the room to check how they were, she found Harry in the middle with each boys who had their arms around him. Just like how she found them the day that Harry got lost in the park. This brought a smile to Liz's face as she left for her room.

Liz and Sev were peacefully sleeping when the peace was broken by a small 11 year old boy jumping on them.

"It's Christmas!! Come on mommy…daddy….it's Christmas. You have to wake up."

Liz looked at the time then groaned, "Honey…it's barely 7:00."

Harry pouted, "But mommy…"

Liz grabbed Harry and brought him into the bed with her. When Harry didn't stop struggling, she said to him, "Wake us up in 30 minutes. Why don't you go and wake up your brothers or your grandfather okay?"

Harry said with a bright smile, "Yes mommy."

Once Harry left, Liz snuggled back into Severus' arm.

Liz said with amusement, "It's cute how he reverts back to mommy and daddy on Christmas."

Severus just hmmed and went back to sleep.

It was 8:00 and everybody was finally awake.

All the kids seemed anxious to open their gifts.

Severus told them, "We will first have breakfast. Once it's all cleaned up, we will open the presents."

Eating breakfast and cleaning up afterwards took an hour and a half. By the time they were in front of the Christmas tree, it was already 9:30.

The kids were forced to wait because the adults went first. Harry and the twins present the Malfoys with a music box.

"This music box is charmed to hold as much jewelry in it and you can also change the song to whatever you like."

Cissa gave each of them a kiss and told them that they loved it.

Next, they gave their parents matching necklaces.

Eric explained, "They are actually charmed so that you guys will always know where the other person is. You can also feel any strong emotions like happiness, sadness, or pain."

Liz enveloped them in a hug and told them that she loved it.

Sev asked, "Where did you find this?"

The boys looked at each other then said with a smile, "The internet."

"The internet?"

Harry replied, "See dad, the internet teaches us many things."

Severus just shook his head and laughed.

It was finally the children's turn. They all received a sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Harry received a book from Hermione and a chess set from Ron. From the Malfoys he received a protective amulet. His grandfather gave him a one year worth of sweets which his parents and the Grangers frowned upon. The Grangers gave him a book that was full of pranks. Finally, his parents gave not only him, but also the twins new brooms.

"Is that a Nimbus 2000? Thank you so much dad! You're the best!"

Chorus of cheers came from the Snape boys.

Severus warned, "We got you three the brooms but remember that we can also take them away. So be careful and don't be foolish with it."

The trio said, "Aye aye capitan."

They spent the day playing and letting each other take turns on the broom. Dinner time soon came and they had a feast with ham and turkey. Soon, they day came to an end and it was time for everybody to leave. They all said their goodbyes and promised to see each other soon. Exhausted from the tiring day that started out so early, they all went to bed and all slept like a baby.

**A/N III: **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to show a little more of Draco, but it was kinda hard to show everything in this one chapter. I think you'll get to see more of him as the story progresses. I'm not 100 sure if the next chapter will have Harry telling the Potters or not. Most probably I will but I might start to talk about something else once I start to write so we shall see.


	16. I'm Harry

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review.

**A/N II: **This chapter has not been edited so if you see any grammatical errors, please point them out and I will correct it as soon as I can. Thank you.

**Chapter 16**

Before they knew it, three weeks of winter break was over and all the students would be back at Hogwarts the next day.

The Snape family was back in Hogwarts a day before the students were due back. The main reason being Harry. After a family meeting, they had come to a decision. A decision to tell the Potter's a day before the students were due so that in the case of an unplanned response, they wouldn't have to worry about any other students.

As they waited for their grandfather to call them into his office, Harry and the twins sat in front of the TV watching but not processing what was being shown on the screen. Liz sat on the dinner table watching the scene with sad eyes as she drank tea. Sev had gone before them to Dumbledore's office.

The constantly noisy Snape quarters were silent for once. The only noise in the room was the sound that was coming from the TV.

Before the hour was up, Severus came back into the room. Feeling all the expectant looks that his family gave them, he gave a nod to indicate that everything was ready for them.

Harry gave a deep breath out and stood up to head towards his parents. The twins were about to follow but Sev stopped them and said, "I want you two to stay here." He raised up his hand forestalling all arguments and continued, "Let's not make a big deal out of this. It might be a better idea for there to be less people in the room during the discussion. If you want to be there for your brother, then let him stand on his own."

The twins grudgingly nodded and just hugged Harry.

Eric yelled as Harry walked out the door, "You're forever our baby brother Harry Michael Snape!"

Harry looked back and smiled and that was what the twins saw last as the door shut and Harry walked towards their grandfather's office.

The way to the headmaster's office seemed longer than it had any other day.

After what seemed to feel like 10 hours, when it had only been about 10 minutes, they finally reached the spiraling staircase and they were now in front of the door.

With a knock, they entered the office. Dumbledore looked up and seeing Harry, he gave him a big smile. In front of Dumbledore were Lily and James Potter.

Dumbledore addressed them, "Come sit down please."

He then said to the group, "Now that we are all here we can now get down to business."

James whined, "Why is Snivellus here?"

Everybody frowned at the title but didn't say anything.

Lily ignored her husband and asked, "Didn't you say that you had something to say about Harry? What did you find out? Did you find him?"

Dumbledore interrupted, "It is news about Harry but I think that it would be best if you hear this from Mr. Snape over here."

He looked at Harry and said, "Why don't you start Harry."

He was shocked into silence when Dumbledore and everybody else turned towards him. He wasn't prepared to tell the tale. He thought that his parents or grandfather would reveal it to the Potters. Now knowing how to start, he blurted out, "I'm Harry."

James snorted, "Yes, we know that. Do you want us to give you a sticker now?"

This caused Harry to blush and Severus snapped, "There was no use for sarcasm."

Harry explained, "What I meant to say was that I'm the Harry that you're looking for."

For a second, all was silent. After that second, James stood up and roared, "How dare you! How dare you try to pass off as my precious Harry?"

Seeing James heading towards Harry, Severus stood in between and said quietly but coldly with anger, "How dare YOU raise your voice to MY son! If you can't act like a civil human being than maybe you don't deserve the truth."

Whatever James wanted to reply with was stopped by an icy look that Lily threw at him.

She asked with her eyes full of tears, "What is going on? What do you mean that you are the Harry we were looking for?"

Dumbledore answered, "When you told me that you left little Harry in an orphanage, I went to see Severus. At that point in time, I wasn't sure who exactly the prophecy child was." He then said in a dreamy tone, "To this date, I don't know who the prophecy child is." He shook himself and returned to his tale, "I convinced them to adopt the child. I went with Severus to check out the orphanage and found it to be unfit for any young child. I couldn't leave young Harry in there a minute longer. Seeing the state the child was in, Severus and Liz quickly adopted him and brought him home."

By this point Lily was crying. James continued to sit facing the wall without saying anything.

At this point, Liz took over.

"Through the eyes of the legal system of the muggle and magical world, he was our son. But I guess that wasn't enough. We wanted him to be ours. Our child. We performed aeternus eternus two months after the adoption. "

This brought both the eyes of James and Lily to them.

James' fists clenched together and Lily started to sob harder.

James grounded out, "You did what to our son?"

Severus gave him a look then coolly said, "Your son? I didn't do anything to your son. I don't know if this has hit you yet but Harry is OUR son not yours. You lost your right as a father to him when you left him at that horrid place."

Lily interrupted and quietly asked, "Why? Why now? Why tell us this?"

Liz sighed, "We wanted this to be in control of this situation. Rather than you find out on your own, we wanted to tell you."

Lily looked over at Harry and asked, "Can…Can I hug you?"

Harry just shrugged.

Lily ran over to him and pulled him into her arms and started to sob out her apologies. Despite Lily hanging on to him as if he was her lifeline, Harry stayed frozen in spot with his face expressionless.

Realizing that she wasn't going to receive a hug back, she reluctantly let go of him and returned to her spot next to James.

Once Lily let go of him, Harry slowly made his way to his mother who was ready with open arms once she saw him making his way to her. He leaned into the embrace and hugged Liz's waist tightly as he snuggled his face into his mother.

Lily enviously watched the scene. All the scene did was create more tears for her. At that moment she fully understood that it wouldn't be her that he would be running to after falling down. It wouldn't be her who he would come to when having problems. It wouldn't be her who he would call mum.

Lily asked Harry, "I understand that you probably don't even want to be with us, but do you think we can try to get to know each other?"

James looked at Lily as if she grew another head then said, "What are you talking about Lily? We have to take him with us? He's our son. He's a Potter not a Snape. You're a great at charms. I'm sure that you'll be able to find a reversal spell for aeternus eternus."

Lily listened with disbelief at what her husband was saying.

She snapped, "Are you even listening to yourself? You should know even better than I that aeternus eternus is permanent and is a one time thing."

Not even giving James a chance to say anything she yelled, "Don't you dare do anything else anymore James Godric Potter! Because of you I already lost my son. You made me lose my baby!"

With that, she ran out of the room crying.

Having no choice but to follow, James also left the room crying out for Lily to stop.

Severus sat down in his chair and sarcastically said, "That went down well?"

He was rewarded by a glare from Liz who continued to hold onto Harry.

Dumbledore replied, "Actually, I think that went pretty well. At least Lily doesn't seem to anxious to take away Harry from you two."

Dumbledore called, "Harry. Are you there little one?"

Hearing his name Harry came out from Liz's embrace and looked at Dumbledore. Seeing him calling towards him, he walked to where his grandfather was.

Once he was in front, Dumbledore lifted him up and put him on top of his knee. He popped a lemon drop into his mouth and held out another one for Harry to take which he did.

"You did good Harry. I couldn't have done any better. You handled today more maturely than I would have thought possible of an eleven year old. You did everything that was in your hands so now leave those that were out of your hands alone and leave it up to fate. Go and enjoy the day with your family."

Harry, reassured by what his grandfather told him, gave him a kiss and a hug before walking to where his parents were. He waved good-bye to his grandfather and he and his parents made their way to their quarters where two anxious twins were waiting for them.

A/N III: I know that this isn't a very long chapter and that it is super super late. Life has been really hectic so far with all these college apps. This scene finally has Harry revealing who he is. Lily seems to at least admit what she did and she realizes that what she did was wrong. You can expect some trouble with James later on. I'll try to update more quickly this time. I hope that you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review. Thank you.


	17. Norbert

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review.

**A/N II: **This chapter has not been edited so if you see any grammatical errors, please point them out and I will correct it as soon as I can. Thank you.

**Chapter 17**

Sean yelled in frustration, "I can't believe this is happening. Why did we ever come here? Why are we on the other side of the globe instead of at home?"

Eric sat down next to Sean and tried to comfort, "You knew that this day was gonna come sooner or later. Don't worry too much. Mom, dad, and grandpa are there with him."

Sean just sighed and covered his face with his hands.

Before Eric could say any other word of comfort, the door their quarters opened, and Harry with their parents entered the room.

The twins instantly got up and started firing questions.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Did they do anything?"

"Do you need anything?"

The twins stopped interrogating their brother when they felt their father's hand on their shoulder.

Severus said to them, "Why don't you let your brother take a breath before you guys start firing questions like that." He then turned to Harry and softly said, "Why don't you go and take a nap Harry. We'll wake you up for dinner."

Rather than getting an argument or a protest about him being too old for a nap, Harry nodded and started to head towards the room that he shared with the twins.

Harry knew that his brothers would follow him inside. Once he sat down on his bed, the twins, just as he predicted, followed him into the room and sat on either sides of him.

He knew that the twins were waiting for him to open up to them. They knew that he would come to them when he was ready.

After a moment Harry softly said, "They didn't believe me at first you know. Took them a while, but…You know what was so funny? Mrs. Potter, she said that she wanted to get to know me and that she was sorry. I don't know why but for some reason, it cracked me up." Unknown to Harry, tears started to fall at that moment. He continued, "Unlike his wife, Mr. Potter reacted just the way that I thought he would react. He was a bastard. He said that he wants me back. Not because he thinks I'm his son because he thinks that I'm his. He doesn't want someone else to have me." Harry then turned pitiful eyes to the twins and asked with a wavering voice, "Am I really his?"

Sean exclaimed, "Of course you're not theirs! Don't listen to that idiot!"

Eric also replied, "You're forever ours. He lost any rights over you the moment he started to treat you differently than that Adrian. You have always been and always will be a Snape." Eric than joked, "Sorry baby brother but I'm afraid you're forever stuck as the baby of the Snape family."

As he expected, Harry cracked a smile as he protested, "I am not a baby."

Sean joked, "Of course you are Harry. Harry wanna bottle?"

This had the three laughing.

Seeing that Harry looked tired, Eric said, "Why don't you take a nap for awhile. You look tired."

Harry asked, "What are you two going to do?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't know about Sean over there, but I think I'm going to take a nap as well."

Sean agreed, "Same here."

With that, both Eric and Sean stood up to head to their beds.

Harry called out, "Can we all take a nap together?"

Eric and Sean looked at each other and seeing Sean nod, Eric answered, "Sure, why not. It's been a while since we all slept together. Let's put the beds together so that we can make one big bed."

Soon, all three beds were put together and Severus and Liz later found Harry, Eric, and Sean peacefully sleeping.

After the truth about Harry's real identity came out, not much changed. Lily tried her best to get close with Harry but despite her efforts, Harry continued to be cold and distant with her. Unlike his wife, James continued to ignore Harry. James reaction suited Harry fine since he believed that the less attention or interest he received from the Potters, the less problem he would have with them regarding who he was.

On a Friday once all the classes were done, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to head down to visit their local game keeper. Upon nearing the house, they saw that all the windows were boarded up and smoke was coming out of the chimney.

Ron commented, "It's such a hot day today. I wonder if Hagrid is attempting to make his house into an oven."

Hermione gave a knock on the door.

After a moment, they heard a voice call out, "Whose there?"

Hermione replied, "It's us Hagrid."

After a while, they heard pans and pots falling and crashing and many oomphs before the door partially opened only revealing one of Hagrid's eye.

"What ya' three doin here?" asked a flustered looking Hagrid.

Harry answered, "We just came for a visit. Are you okay Hagrid?"

Hagrid quickly replied, "Oh yes, o' course I'm alright."

He seemed to be conflicted about something then finally said, "Why don't you three quickly come in. Can't let the cold air come in now."

Upon entering the cottage, they instantly felt as if they were in an oven.  
Ron complained, "Why is it so hot in here. Are you trying to bake yourself?"

Instead of replying, Hagrid just scratched his head as if embarrassed.

In the center of the room was a dinner table. What caught the trio's attention was the nest that was created on top of the table. The nest was created with what seemed to be Hagrid's shirts and sweaters. Inside the nest was a huge egg.

Hermione exclaimed, "What's that Hagrid?!"

Hagrid stuttered, "W-well…you see..t-that…t-hat's a…"

Ron exclaimed, "That's a dragon egg!"

Hermione and Harry exclaimed, "A WHAT?!"

Hagrid replied, "Well, you see. I won it at a pub you see."

Hermione said to Hagrid, "You can't keep a dragon here Hagrid. What if he hatches? You can't raise a dragon at a school."

Hagrid defended, "He wouldn't hurt a'one. I would train him myself. I know I could be a good mummy to him."

Harry said this time to Hagrid, "That's not the point Hagrid. This is a school. Someone is bound to notice a huge dragon. It's illegal to keep one."

Hagrid said with wet eyes, "I know. But I can't just throw him away. It's not his fault that he's a dragon."

Ron replied, "My brother Charlie works with dragons. I'm sure that I could send him a letter."

Hagrid instantly brightened, "You sure? That'd be wonderful Ron."

After telling Hagrid that Ron would try to contact his brother, they left the cottage to head back to the castle.

A few days later, Harry received an owl during breakfast.

_It's hatched_

Harry quickly showed them the letter and then after class, they all rushed to Hagrid's house.

Once they entered the cottage, they saw a small dragon sitting where the egg was once sitting.

Hagrid greeted, "Hey ya guys. Ain't Norbert beautiful?"

Ron said with disbelief, "Norbert? You named him Norbert?" He then shook his head and continued, "Never mind. Any way, I talked to Charlie and he said for us to meet him tonight on top of the clock tower."

Hagrid nodded to say that he understood.

Hermione then started to point as she exclaimed, "Hagrid! Your beard! It's on fire."

Hagrid quickly put it out with his hand."

Surprised by the sudden action of Hagrid waving his hand, Norbert went after the first thing that he saw which happened to be Ron's hand.

Soon, a yell was heard coming from Ron. Norbert had just bitten him.

Right in front of their eyes, the hand started to swell. Harry and Hermione gave Hagrid a quick goodbye promising to come by later that night and started to escort Ron to the hospital wing.

Ron was told that he needed to stay at the hospital wing overnight. This left Harry and Hermione to deliver the dragon.

Hermione asked, "How are we going to get to Hagrid's house without getting caught?"

Harry had a strange smile on his face as he showed Hermione a cloak, "I got this from my dad's drawer in his study. It's an invisibility cloak."

Hermione gasped, "You didn't! Oh Harry, if Uncle Sev finds out that you took his stuff without telling him, he's going to kill you."

Harry frowned and said with sarcasm, "Thanks for reminding me Mione."

Hermione just huffed at the tone. Harry sighed and said, "Don't worry so much. Dad would kill me if he caught me but luckily for me, I'm not planning on getting caught."

Once night time fell, it was time for Harry and Hermione to go under their cloak and to go to Hagrid's cottage.

Upon entering Hagrid's house, they saw a teary Hagrid packing a suitcase for Norbert.

Hermione went to Hagrid and comforted, "Oh Hagrid. Don't cry. It's going to be okay. Norbert is going to go somewhere where he can be with his own kind."

Hagrid sniffled, "I know. I just can't help but to feel sad. I miss him already and he's still with me."

Harry said after a while, "It's almost time Hagrid."

Hagrid sniffled some more and blew into his tissue. As he looked up from blowing his nose he exclaimed, "Whose that?"

Harry and Hermione quickly turned and they saw in the window blonde hair swiftly passing by."

When Harry opened the door, he saw Draco running towards the castle. Harry ran after him and yelled, "Draco! Dray!"

Hearing his name called, Draco turned around.

Harry caught up with him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Draco snapped, "I could ask you the same thing."

Harry tried asking a different question, "What were you planning on doing now? What did you see?"

Draco snapped once more, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to go up to the castle and tell a professor that there is a dragon in the school."

Harry sighed, "Dray…"

Draco calmed down a little as he said, "I don't want to be a snitch and get you two in trouble but if you guys don't head back to your dorms right now, it's not going to be my fault if you guys get in trouble."

With that Draco started to head towards the castle.

Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's arm and started to lead him back to Hagrid's cottage.

Surprised, Draco exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

Harry replied calmly, "I can't have you tell on us and if I let you go, you're going to tell. So there is only one solution. You're coming with us."

Draco said with disbelief, "Excuse me?"

Once they were in the cottage, Harry explained, "We're going to take Norbert, the dragon, to the top of the clock tower so that Ron's older brother Charlie can take him to a dragon reserve."

Draco shook his head, "You can't be serious. I can't let you do that. The twins are going to kill me if they find out that I knew of this plan and allowed you to go through with it"

Harry annoyed replied, "They aren't going to find out. My goodness Dray I don't need to be protected all the time you know. Besides, just in the case that we do get caught, I'll make sure to keep the twins away from you. So are you coming with us or are you gonna stay here 'till we come back?"

Draco sighed, "I'm coming with you to make sure that you make it out of this without a scratch. If we do get caught, I'd rather have the twins believe that I tried to take care of you rather than to have just thrown you into the fire."

Harry, Hermione holding Norbert, and Draco went under the cloak and started to make their way towards the tower. It was tight, but they since they were still all very small, they were able to hide underneath the cloak. They reached the tower a few minutes before the promised time. Once the promised time came, they saw six men and women appear. Within them was a man with red hair. Red hair that could have only belonged to a Weasley.

He came up and quietly called, "Anyone there?"

Harry took the cloak off of them and called to them, "We're here. Are you Ron's brother?"

He came up and introduced himself, "Yup. I'm Charlie, Ron's older brother. You must be Harry and what the little lady is carrying must be Norbert the dragon."

Hermione nodded and came up to hand Norbert over to Charlie.

After Charlie received Norbert, he waved to one of his men behind him and they brought up a cage big enough for Norbert to stand up in comfortably.

"Ride back might be a little bumpy so Norbert is going to be more comfortable in there rather than being in our arms. Thank you guys. We really appreciate this."

Harry replied, "No, thank you."

Charlie smiled, "You guys better get back to the castle. It's pretty late. Our portkey will activate soon. I'll see you again Harry. Tell Ron that I said hi and that I'll see him during the summer."

Harry nodded and waved goodbye as he saw them reach out and touch what looked to be a ball-point pen and then disappear.

Hermione said, "We should head back to the castle. We'll send Hagrid a note in the morning saying that it all went down well.

The two boys nodded and quickly made their way towards the castle.

In their rush, not one of them realized that they had left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

The three finally reached the entrance of the castle. They quietly entered and once entering, decided to separate to head towards their own dorm rooms.

Harry said to Draco, "Thanks Dray for coming with us instead of deciding to tell on us."

Draco just shrugged, "Whatever. I'm already regretting this so don't thank me. Just remember, you owe me."

Harry laughed, "Sure Dray. Good night."

They all said goodnight and started to head towards their dorms when they suddenly heard.

"Where do you three think that you are going? You guys didn't truly believe that you guys wouldn't be caught did you?"

The trio audibly gulped and turned around to face the one that had caught them red handed.

**A/N III:** I finally updated!!! Haha…I'm pretty sure that some parts of this chapter are really different than the book. I don't remember clearly how everything happened and felt too lazy to look through my books to get the right info. I'm writing this while my internet is down so I didn't really look up the info online either. In my excuse, this is an AU so I think I'm open to some little differences w/ what happened in the canon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. Thank you.


	18. Aftermath of Norbert

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review.

**A/N II: **This chapter has not been edited so if you see any grammatical errors, please point them out and I will correct it as soon as I can. Thank you.

**Warning:** There is slight c/p in this chapter so if you do not like it you can either ignore this chapter or just ignore that section.

**Chapter 18**

The trio turned around slowly and was faced by an expressionless Elizabeth Snape.

"m-mom!…"

Liz ignored Harry's call for her and quietly said, "I think it way past your bedtime. Why don't you guys go back to your rooms and we will finish this discussion tomorrow."

The three took this as an opportunity and tried to quickly get back to their dorms when Liz called, "Not you Harry. You are coming with me."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and then made her way to the Gryffindor dorms alone.

Eventually, only Harry and Liz was left in the great hall.

"Mom…"

"Don't you dare mom me young man. Your father is waiting."

With that, she started walking towards their quarters knowing that Harry would follow.

Before he even knew it, he was in front of the entrance to their quarter.

After saying the password, Liz pushed Harry in. Once inside, Harry saw a fire going in the fireplace and his father sitting on a couch reading a book. Severus did not acknowledge the return of both his wife and son.

Liz made her way into the kitchen and Harry was left standing in front of the door not knowing what to do. 10 minutes late, Liz came in with a tray holding three drinks. Severus only put his book down when Liz took a seat next to her.

He called to Harry as he reached for his drink, "Come and sit down."

Quietly, but quickly, Harry took a seat across from his parents.

Once seated, Liz passed Harry a cup of hot chocolate.

Harry accepted it with confusion. Why were his parents not yelling or getting angry with him? He was unable to understand this calm atmosphere.

Severus calmly said one word.

"Explain."

Harry was unable to say anything. What could he say? He did not want to get anyone in trouble.

"You don't expect to not say anything after being caught more than 5 hours past your curfew do you?"

"I can't say anything."

Severus asked in a cold voice, "You can't or you won't?"

"I'm sorry dad but I can't tell you because I won't tell you. "

Severus sighed exasperated.

Liz asked, "Was this for a friend?"

Harry nodded.

"Is this friend worth getting in trouble over?"

Another nod was given.

"Did whatever you do finish this or are you going to be sneaking out after curfew again?"

"It's done."

Liz nodded to herself as if coming up to a decision.

"Okay. It's late and you have classes tomorrow. Why don't you sleep in our quarters today."

Sev started to protest when Liz stopped him, "It's late sweetie. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

Sev gave a huff in anger and stood up and went into his room.

She then turned to Harry and said with a comforting voice, "Why don't you come and give me a hug goodnight."

Harry made his way to them and gave both of them a hug.

"I'm sorry…"

Liz replied, "I know sweetie."

"Is dad really angry?"

"Yea but don't worry too much. He was just really worried and now that he knows that you're safe, he's just a little upset."

After Harry went into his room, Liz sighed and went after her husband.

When she entered the room, she saw that Severus was on the bed feigning sleep.

"I know that you're not asleep Severus Snape."

Sev called out with his eyes still closed, "Yes I am so leave me alone."

Liz went to Sev and forced him up. She said with her arms crossed, "Why did you have to leave the room like that? Harry did not deserve to see you performing a little tantrum!"

Sev exclaimed with disbelief, "A tantrum? That was no tantrum! And I can't believe you. Why would you let him get away with being outside past curfew?"

"Excuse me? When did I say that he was going to get away with it? I said that we should talk about this tomorrow since it's late and he has classes tomorrow."

Sev sighed, "Did you at least take points away from them?"

Liz got into bed next to him and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"Not today. I didn't want to do anything until I heard their side of the story."

"Being out of bed should have been enough to take off points."

Liz laughed, "I didn't say that they weren't going to get any points taken off. Just not tonight. I'm going to have their head of houses take care of their punishment."

Sev put his arm around Liz and brought her closer to him.

"So what are we going to do about Harry?"

Sev said in frustration, "I can't believe that he won't just tell us the truth."

Liz smiled, "Is it really that hard to believe knowing that this is Harry we're talking about? We raised him to love and to have loyalty. I don't know about you but I'm kind of proud of him."

Sev sarcastically replied, "Yea…real proud."

Liz smacked him on the arm.

"Get rid of that sarcasm. He is willing to get in trouble for Hagrid. "

"I knew that big oaf was going to create trouble one day."

This just earned Sev another smack on the same arm.

**Earlier that night**

"SEVERUS!"

Hearing his wife's frantic cry for him, Sev stopped his grading and quickly made his way to his wife.

"What's wrong?"

Liz was seen with a look of panic on her face holding a letter.

She quickly passed the letter to him.

_Dear Sev and Liz_

_First of all, I'm really sorry. I won meself dragon egg from a pub. It hatched yesterday you see. It is the cutest thing ever. It's red and he's Norbert._

_Anyway, Harry, Hermione, and Ron found out about Norbert._

_They convinced me that my hut is no place to raise a dragon. Ron said that his brother works with dragons and that they can help Norbert go to a place where he can be with his friends. I'm not sure when they are supposed to meet Ron's brother but Harry and Hermione just took Norbert with them. I thought that you should know. Tell him thank you and I hope that he doesn't get in trouble cuz of me._

_Hagrid_

Sev asked with disbelief, "Is this for real?"

Liz cried, "Our first year son is out there right now with a dragon!"

"Let's think about this for a minute. First of all, how did he get out there without anyone noticing? There are at least 5 teachers right now patrolling the floors….unless…"

Severus suddenly ran into his study.

Liz yelled out as she followed him, "At least finish what you were going to say before running out!"

When she entered his study, she saw him looking through his drawers.

Severus exclaimed, "He took my cloak! He sneaked in and took my cloak!"

"Are you talking about your invisibility cloak?"

Sev nodded.

"But the children know that they aren't allowed to touch that."

"I can't believe him. I can't believe that he would do such a thing."

Liz went up to Sev and put a hand on his shoulder."Why don't you stay here and try to calm down. I'm going to go out to the entrance and see if I can find them."

"If they are under the cloak, you won't see them."

"They are going to have to open the door to come in. Don't worry. I'll know when they come back in."

**Present**

Morning came upon Hogwarts and the halls were once again filled with the noise of children getting breakfast.

In the Gryffindor table, Hermione, Ron, and Hermione had their heads together in deep discussion.

Ron asked, "Were you okay mate? Hermione came in yesterday and said that your mom caught you and that you went with her. Did you get into a lot of trouble?"

Harry shook his head, "No. It was really weird. Yesterday, they gave me hot chocolate and then told me to go to sleep and that we were gonna discuss what happened today."

Hermione replied, "Hmm…that doesn't really sound like Uncle Sev does it."

"I know that was why I thought it was weird but I don't know."

After breakfast, the trio was going to head to their first classes when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Snape and Ms. Granger You two will follow me to my office. Mr. Weasley you might want to hurry up if you do not want to be late for your first class."

With that she turned and started heading towards her office in a swift pace.

When they entered the office, they saw Professor Luciander, Professor Snape, and Draco already in the office.

Professor McGonagall strictly spoke, "I have heard the craziest thing today from Professor Luciander. She told me that she found two of my lions and Mr. Malfoy over here past curfew last night coming in from outside the castle. Did I hear incorrectly or is this the truth?"

Seeing that none of them were speaking up she continued, "I am extremely disappointed. I can not even fathom what business three first years had going out of grounds past their curfew. Now, Professor Snape here has said that whatever punishment I give you two will be the same for Mr. Malfoy. First of all, 50 points will be taken from each of you."

Harry exclaimed, "50! But that's 100 points!"

McGonagall snapped, "Would you like that to be 100 points each Mr. Snape?"

"No ma'am."

She continued, "A letter will be sent to your parents and you three will serve detention with Professor Snape."

The three answered, "Yes ma'am."

"Now, here is a pass for the three of you for being late. Get to your classes."

Harry was about to leave the room and Sev stopped him.

"I want you to come to our quarters right after you finish you last class."

Harry nodded.

Before he knew it, Harry was done with his last class of the day. It was now time for him to face the music.

When he entered the quarter, he saw the twins working on something.

"Hey little bro. Do you wanna help us come up with a prank to pull on the Weasley twins?"

Harry shook head, "um…where's dad?"

Liz came out of the kitchen and answered, "Your father is in the study. He's waiting for you."

Harry heard as he made his way towards the study Sean asking, "What's wrong? Did Harry do something?"

He was unable to hear Liz's reply because he was already in front of the study.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter"

Harry walked towards his father and took a seat across from him.

Sev started, "I'm not going to ask anymore about why you were outside after curfew." Harry let out the breath that he was holding when suddenly Sev took out the invisibility cloak that he had forgotten and left on the clock tower.

"Mind telling me why my cloak that was in my drawers was suddenly found on top of the clock tower? How did it get from my drawer to the clock tower?"

Harry looked at the cloak in shock.

"I would like an answer Harry."

"D-dad…I…I-it was me."

Sev leaned back into his chair and just said, "Explain."

"I-I didn't want to get caught so I came in here when you were teaching a class and took the cloak."

Sev asked after a while, "Were you or were you not allowed to touch that cloak? I thought that I had made it perfectly clear that you children were not supposed to touch it. Was something unclear? I thought that all of you understood the last time Sean tried to use it."

Harry started to feel tears forming.

"D-dad I'm sorry. I knew that I wasn't supposed to touch it but…I wasn't thinking."

"I can and will understand many things from my children but I will not have a child of mine steal."

Harry said in shock, "I didn't steal!"

Sev roared, "Didn't you? You took something that wasn't yours without asking for permission. That counts as stealing in my book."

Harry had his head down and sincerely said, "I'm sorry."

What else could he say. He started to feel extremely guilty.

Severus continued to silently look at his son who looked to be repenting. He hated to do this but he knew that he couldn't let Harry off the hook so easily.

He strengthened his resolve and called, "Come here Harry."

This brought Harry's head right up.

"D-dad…please…"

"I said to come here Harry Michael Snape."

This time the tears he was holding back started to fall. After hesitating for another second, he slowly made his way towards his father. Once he was close enough, Sev dragged Harry towards him and quickly put him over his knees. Once over he knees, he pushed Harry's pants and underpants down. This got Harry crying harder.

"Please daddy! Please no not my pants!"

"I will not have a son of mine steal. Do you understand that?"

With that, a hand fell with a loud smack followed by a cry.

10 smacks later, Harry was still sniffling but he was now on his father's knee not over.

Sev asked, "Are you okay now?"

Harry pouted, "That hurt…"

Sev gave a hearty laugh, "It if didn't it wouldn't be a punishment now would it."

Harry leaned into Sev as he softly said, "I'm sorry."

Sev gave him a hug.

"I know and you are now forgiven. Next time, don't take things that don't belong to you without getting permission first."

Harry nodded.

The father and son stayed that way together for a long time just enjoying each others presence.

Sev interrupted the silence, "Harry. I am proud of you."

Harry asked with confusion, "For what?"

Sev smiled, "For being the way you are."

Harry smiled.

"Now, why don't you go and have some of the cookies I saw your mother making earlier."

Harry nodded and ran out the door.

Sev looked at Harry running out and thought, "I'm so proud of you Harry. Your ability to love and the loyalty you have. Never change Harry…never change.

**A/N III: I am very very very sorry for taking so long to update. I think it's been almost a year. I was unable to update because my life became really crazy after my last update. I was having a hard time with my life and was unable to life. I'm not sure I can say when I'm gonna update next but please don't worry. I am going to finish this story. Thank you for those who continue to read my story and leave reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and plz leave a review~**


	19. Fluffy

**Disclaimer: **Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so please leave a review.

**A/N II: **This chapter has not been edited so if you see any grammatical errors, please point them out and I will correct it as soon as I can. Thank you.

**Chapter ****19**

Weeks had passed since the dragon incident and now students and teachers alike were preparing for exams. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were studying in the library when all of a sudden Hermione exclaimed, "I'm an idiot!" Harry and Ron jumped at the sudden noise and just looked on blankly as Hermione stood up and went in search of something. She soon came back with a thick book and dropped it down in front of them.

"I had borrowed this for some light reading…"

Ron interrupted, "Light reading?"

Hermione gave him a glare but continued on as if she wasn't interrupted, "I knew that I heard the name Nicholas Flamel somewhere! I read about him from this book."

She started to flip the pages and finally finding the page, started reading

_Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. The Sorcerer's _

_Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any_

_metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker_

_immortal._

Ron exclaimed, "Immortal?"

"It means you'll never die"

Ron snapped, "I know what it means!"

Hermione continued,

_The only stone currently in existence _

_belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the _

_noted alchemist who last year celebrated _

_h__is 665th birthday."_

"That's what Fluffy is guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Sorcerer's Stone."

Ron asked, "What does this mean? Is someone after the stone? But who?"

Hermione shook her head but Harry quietly muttered to himself, "The egg…"

He then quickly ran out of the library.

After looking at each other in confusion, both Hermione and Ron ran after Harry.

Harry ran up to Hagrid's hut where he was outside cutting wood. Ron and Hermione were right behind him when he quickly asked, "Hagrid! Who was it that gave you that dragon egg?"

"I'm not really sure. He kept his hood up so I never saw his face."

"But you guys must have talked about something. What did you guys talk about?"

Hagrid scratched his head trying to remember.

"He wanted to know about the type of creatures I worked with. I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon was going to be no problem. I told him that if you play a little bit of music, he falls right asleep."

Hagrid started shaking head, "I should not have told you that…"

With that, Hagrid went back into his hut shaking his head.

The trio continued to stand outside of Hagrid's hut. Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder and asked, "What's the matter Harry? Why were you asking all of these questions?"

"Don't you guys think that it is a little weird that Hagrid wants a dragon and a man happens to be walking around with a dragon egg in his pockets? How many people do you know that carry around dragon eggs?"

Hermione's eyes widened with realization.

She questioned, "So you think that whoever wants the stone purposely met with Hagrid that day?"

Harry nodded, "We have to tell somebody! Hagrid told that person how to get around Fluffy. Who knows when he's going to steal it?"

Ron asked, "Who can we tell? We shouldn't even know about this."

Hermione said to Harry, "Let's go tell your parents Harry."

With that, the trio started to head back towards the castle.

When they entered the quarters, they saw Liz reading a book and Sev grading papers.

Liz looked up from her book and asked, "What brings you guys here? Did you leave something Harry?"

Without saying anything else, Harry just blurted out, "Someone is going to steal the stone!"

Both Liz and Sev paused for a moment before Liz put her book down and Sev put his quill down.

Sev asked in a surprisingly calm voice, "Excuse me? What stone?"

Harry sighed, "Dad, I know about the Sorcerer's Stone. You don't have to pretend not to know."

"How do you know about the stone?"

"It's really not important how I know about it. Someone is going to steal that stone!"

Liz responded, "Honey, no one is going to steal the stone. It's very well protected."

Harry said with frustration, "You don't understand! He knows how to get passed Fluffy!"

Sev said with surprise, "How do you know about Fluffy…never mind, don't answer that. Fluffy is not the only thing protecting the stone. All of the teachers, including us, helped put up protection around the stone. It is impossible to steal that stone."

Harry countered, "You're the one who taught me that there was no such thing as impossible dad!"

Sev sighed, "Harry…"

"You have to do something! Let me talk to grandpa! He'll believe me."

"Harry, your grandfather has been called away."

Harry asked in shock, "He's not here?"

Liz took over, "Sweetie, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to that stone. If it's going to make you feel better, your father and I will keep a closer eye on the third floor corridors."

Harry shouted in anger, "You don't understand! He's going to do it today while grandpa is away from the school! Fine if you want to be that way but I'll prove to you that I'm right!"

Harry was about to storm out when he heard his father roared, "HARRY MICHAEL SNAPE! You do not yell like that to anybody. And if I see you anywhere near that floor, you are going to be one sorry little boy. Do you understand?" When Harry didn't answer, he asked once more, "I asked if you understood?"

Harry answered with a sarcastic yes sir and stormed out.

Ron and Hermione were right behind him as Harry stormed out of his parent's quarters.

Hermione asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"We're gonna go tonight down the trapdoor."

"But Harry! You heard Aunt Liz and Uncle Sev."

Harry replied, "I don't care! I'm going down that trapdoor tonight and you guys can either join me or not."

Ron put his arm around Harry and said, "I'm in mate."

Both Ron and Harry looked expectantly at Hermione. She finally answered, "You know that I have to be there to make sure that you two don't get yourselves killed."

With the plan in mind, the trio started to head towards their common room to finalize their plans for the night.

That night, Liz and Sev were in bed reading a book when Liz asked, "How do you think Harry even knows about the stone?"

"I have no idea and I'm not really sure I want to know."

Liz continued, "What if he's right? Don't you think that it's weird for dad to be called into the ministry all of a sudden like this towards the end of the school year?"

Sev sighed, "Love, you know that it's impossible for anyone to steal the stone."

She lectured, "As Harry said earlier, you yourself taught the boys that there is no such thing as impossible."

"Fine. It's **nearly** impossible to steal the stone."

This brought a slight smile to Liz's face but she still continued, "Let's just go check it out to make sure. Where would the harm be in doing that?"

Sev sighed, "Fine…but only for you will I get up in the middle of the night to get out of my warm bed to go out into the cold castle's hall."

This earned Sev a kiss that was suddenly interrupted by their room door opening suddenly.

Before he could even say anything, Sean said with a panicked voice, "We can't find Harry!"

Eric continued, "Ron can't be found as well and one of the girls said that Hermione is gone too."

Sev started putting on his robes the minute he heard that Harry was gone.

Sev growled as he left the room, "I'm going to kill that boy!"

Sev gave orders to the twins to stay in their quarters and both he and Liz started heading for the third corridors. When they arrived, they were met by Albus and Minerva.

Minerva asked, "What brings you two here?"

Sev responded, "We can ask you the same thing."

"Albus felt that there was something wrong and asked me to come with him to check if everything was okay."

Liz answered for Sev, "We have reasons to believe that Harry and his friends are down there."

This brought a gasp to Minerva's lip and the spark usually in Albus' eyes to disappear.

Before entering the room, Albus transfigured a lemon drop into music box and entered the room. Fluffy soon fell asleep. As they looked around the room, they were able to see a lone harp to the side. Seeing this, panic started to set in on the two parents.

Liz said out loud, "There's something wrong here. I know that the kids don't know how to conjure a harp or to charm a harp to play. There's somebody else down there as well."

They quickly made their way down the trapdoor. They were able to quickly make their ways past the Devil's Snare. When they got to the room with the winged keys, it didn't take but a minute to get the key because the wings on the key were terribly damaged from being caught and forced into the key-hole twice.

Luckily, they were able to get through the chess game without having to play since it was Minerva who made the obstacle; she was able to easily disable it. When the chess pieces cleared, they were able to see Hermione holding onto Ron. Liz quickly went up to them and asked, "Are you guys okay? Where's Harry?"

"Aunt Liz, Ron fell off the horse but he woke up now and Harry…he drank Uncle Sev's potion."

After finishing, Hermione was unable to hold her tears and eventually started to cry. Liz took her into her arms and looked up with terrified eyes towards Severus.

Severus gave Liz a kiss and told her, "Stay with them. I'll be sure to bring Harry back."

Liz looked at him with slightly wet eyes and told him, "Be safe and bring my baby back home."

Severus nodded and with Albus and Minerva made it to the other side of the room without having to drink any potions. Like Minerva, Severus was able to disable his own protection.

The three entered the room just in time to see the spirit of Voldemort leave Quirrell's body. Severus quickly went to his son. Throwing the burnt remains of what was once Quirrell, Sev took Harry into his arms and was finally able to feel peace knowing that his child was safe in his arms.

When Harry opened his eyes, he could tell that he was on a bed. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized that he was at the infirmary.

"I see that you are awake."

Harry turned to see that his grandfather was at the foot of the bed.

"Grandpa!"

Without saying anything else, Albus handed Harry a jellybean from a basket and said, "People have been sending you presents. Mr. Weasley has been bringing them along everytime he visited."

"Ron! He was here? How is he? Is he okay? What about Hermione?"

Albus raised his hand up to stop all the questions.  
"Yes, he is fine. Everyone is fine."

"What about the stone grandpa?"

"It's fine as well. I talked with Nicholas Flamel and we have agreed to get rid of it"

The smile that was slowly forming on Harry's face disappeared as he asked, "But doesn't that mean that he will die?"

Albus went up to Harry and gave him a one armed hug.  
"Yes, eventually he will die. But it is a journey that everyone must take one day.

"Was that Voldemort grandpa?"

Albus sighed, "I'm afraid it was."

"It was really dangerous for us to go down there huh?"

Before Albus was able to answer, a voice answered, "Not only dangerous, but it was foolish and very naughty."

Harry's ears started to burn at the word naughty but rather than saying anything, he softly greeted, "Hello daddy."

Sev sternly replied, "Don't you daddy me mister. Your mother and I are very upset with you."

"Where is mom?"

Liz suddenly appeared and answered, "Right here."

Once Liz appeared, Albus said to Harry, "I'm going to go now. Have a nice talk with your parents and I will see you later at the feast."

With Albus gone, the only ones left in the room were Harry, Severus, and Elizabeth.

Harry first broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

Liz went to Harry's side and took him into her arms as she replied, "And you should be. Do you have any idea how worried and scared we were young man?"

Sev continued, "Not only did you put yourself in danger, but you put both Hermione and Mr. Weasley in danger as well. That is not acceptable. What if we didn't come down when we did? You three would have been stuck in there for who knows how long. You need immediate medical help and Mr. Weasley had a concussion. Hermione is smart but she is only eleven years old. She would now have known how to help a person that had a concussion."

Harry started to feel his eyes prickling and starting to slowly tear.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was just so angry that you weren't taking me seriously."

Sev sighed as he went to Harry's other side and took both his wife and son into his arms, "I admit that we didn't take you completely serious, but we weren't going to dismiss what you said. You have to trust us Harry. All I want for you is to be safe and I can't keep you safe if you blindly head into danger without any thought. "

Harry leaned back into his father's chest. After a moment of peaceful silence, he asked, "Am I in trouble?"

Liz laughed and replied with a smile, "You can bet your bottom dollar you are."

Unknown to the Snape family, Lily was at the doorway listening in to the family's conversation with tears falling down. When she heard nothing more coming from the room, she turned and slowly headed towards her quarters. Inside, James was reading a quidditch magazine but when he saw that his wife was crying, he rushed to her side and asked what was wrong.

"My baby is really gone. He's never going to be my baby again and we only have ourselves to blame."

With that she started to cry in his arms.

**A/N III: **I have finally updated…haha…I am almost done with this story. The next chapter is going to be the epilogue and it will be posted up in a few hours…or at the latest tomorrow. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading and plz leave a review ^^


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Before they knew it, it was now end of one school year. Everybody, including Ron, was finishing up their last minute packing and was waiting to get on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry and Hermione who packed earlier in advance, were sitting in the great hall eating breakfast.

Harry asked Hermione, "Were your parents mad?"

"Well…they sent me a very long letter and told me that I could expect a lecture when I got home. What about you?"

"I got the major guilt trip from them and I'm also grounded for the next three weeks with an early bedtime."

Hermione cringed, "Ouch!"

He sighed, "Yup. So don't expect to hear much from me for the next three weeks."

"So where's Ron?"

"Last I saw, he was packing but I think I see him coming now."

Ron was making his way towards them.

Hermione lectured, "You should have packed last night when I told you to pack. If you did, you wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble today."

"I was busy last night Hermione!"

"Busy doing what? Talking quidditch with Wood?"

Before Ron had a chance to respond, Eric called out, "We're leaving Harry."

Harry gave a hug to Hermione and a nod to Ron and said his goodbyes.

"I'll try to convince my parents to let me try to keep in touch but if anything, expect some type of communication from me in three weeks. I'll see you guys soon bye."

As he was leaving the great hall, he was stopped by Lily Potter.

"Harry…"

Harry froze for a slight moment but stiffly turned towards her and looked at her blankly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for everything. It's okay if you hate me but I want you to know that I did love you and that I will always love you. Be happy Harry. I'm sorry"

With that, she turned around and walked away in the other direction.

Harry stayed frozen that way until Sean and Eric put their arms around Harry.

"You okay little brother?" Sean asked.

After a while, Harry looked up with a slight smile and answered, "Yeah…I think I am."

**A/N: **I just wanted this chapter to give some closure to this story. Thank you for reading this story and for those who actually stayed with me from the beginning, thank you and I'm very sorry for such slow updates. I'm not sure if I want to make a sequel yet. I hope that you enjoyed reading this. Thanks once more and plz leave a review!


	21. Author's Note

Hello. I know that it's been a year but I'm hear to let people know that the sequel has been posted. Thank you to all of you guys who have taken the time to read my first story. I hope that you will follow me into the sequel of Harry Snape and the New Beginning.

Thank you


End file.
